Life Is Random
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: Gabriella didn't exspect for anything wrong to happen senior year. But like they say Life is random. You have to read to find out more. Trust me its very good. Review! Troyella
1. Boo! Did I Scare You?

**Gabriellas POV**

_Boo Did I Scare You?_

I decided to out through the back door since troy usually comes to the front. But to my dismay he walking past the gate that leads to the front. So I have think how can I sneak on him. Then I got it i just have to go through the Bolton house.

I very quietly walked over to the gate that connected our yards. When I was sure Troy didn't see me I ran for their back door. Once there I knock trying to get someones attention. Finally Tessa noticed me and came to let me in.

"hey Gabi, isn't Troy supposed to be getting you. not the other way around?" Tessa asked very curiously.

once we reached the kitchen Mrs. and Mr. Bolton looked at me in suprise.

"Good morning Gabriella. What do we own this visit this morning?" Lisa asked (Mrs. Bolton)

After I said good morning to Jack (Mr. Bolton, Coach Bolton) I answered the question.

"Well I-" I started but was interupted by Tessa screaming.

"OMG!!! I LOVE YOUR HAIR IT IS TOO CUTE! LET ME GUESS LIZZIE GOT BORED?"

"Well thanks. And yes she did get bored. I just wanted a change thats all. But I just wanted to surprise Troy so I better go before he leaves me literally."

I said good bye to everyone and headed outside. It was kind of hard to stay quiet since I felt like laughing it up the whole time. Once i was enough to reach out to him I took a big breath and...

"BOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Troy POV**

I went over to the Montez house to walk Gabriella to school. I stayed waiting outside the door a good oh i dont know 10 minutes. I kept thinking we're going to be late our first day. then i heard some moving behind me but I ignored it. Then I heard...

"BOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I swear I jumped a good foot in the air. I screamed almost off the top of my lungs. I was so scared I fell on the ground. When I looked up to see where the noise came from I saw none other than Miss Gabriella Montez herself. She was laughing so hard she was crying. Me personally didn't think it was that funny. When she finally stoped laughing and turned to a giggle I still hadnt gotten up.

"Did I scare You?" She asked while helping me up

"No, well yea! But what did I deserve that or something?"

"No I just wanted to suprise you. And wake you up for our first day." She gave me that prize winning smile her whole family had. Then i noticed something was very different about her. Then it hit me.

"I love your hair by the way." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then I saw disappointment in her eyes, so i quickly said

"But I loved it even more the old way." I swear she smiled so big I needed sunglasses. I loved to see her smile.

"We should get going before we're late."

We walked in silence but not akward silence. I looked over at her and she absolutely beautiful. I always thought she was just never said anything. Then she started smiling, like she knew I was watching but just didnt think much of it. I love to see her smile, it lights up my world really. But then there were times I had to see her cry. I hated that, exspecially when I caused it. I didnt cause it usually cause it but I do sometimes.

_Flashback_

_I remember when we were little about 5th grade we had this graduation party since we'd be in the middle school the next year. We all had to dress up and everything. Gabriella was wearing a pink dress me a suit. She walked over to me skipping with a smile on her face._

_"Hey Troy looking hansome today."_

_"Hi Gabi you look nice too,"_

_"I do look nice don't I?" she giggled and looked down then looked at me._

_"Troy?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"Do you love me?"_

_I thought about it and seriously didn't know how to answer. I really didnt know what love was, I was never even shown an exsample. Then I looked up and noticed she was blocking the sun from my eyes since we were outside. The rays showed from behind her and I could have sworn she glowed. Then she looked up and smiled. So I simply replied._

_"Yes," then she smiled bigger and hugged me as tight as she could and I returned it. Then I relized I really was starting to really love her._

End Flashback

I guess that feeling grew from there. But she really was beautiful to me even though I have had other girlfriends. But my relationships never really lasted that long. Most of the girls didn't like how I touched and treated Gabriella compared to them. I guess it was true we did act like a couple but we have never kissed so it doesnt really count.

But I could get used to Gabriella really being mine. She doesnt feel that way though I'm sure.


	2. Dizzy

**Gabriellas POV**

Once at school we lookedover scheduales me and Taylor have the same sched and were just estadic. Everyone of us had the same Home room. Then everyone complimented me on my hair. Why people never notice my hair at first site I'll never know.

"DARBUS!!?!?!?! Are you fucking serious?" Chad said practicly to the whole school.

"Chad watch your french." Taylor said putting him in check.

"Well seriously that woman gives me a detention for everything! If I erased my paper wrong she'd give me a detention. I swear she has it out for me." everyone started cracking up at Chads little outburst knowing he was overreacting.

"Chad I dont think you could ever erase your paper wrong. I mean there isnt a right way to." I stated with a very serious smile on my face.

"Hey Gabs im sure shed find something wrong and give a detention."

"Chad your just paranoid"

"Yea babe just stop worrying so much."Taylor said comforting Chad

Then I noticed Troy was really quiet. He was thinking hard I could tell. Whenever he thinks really hard he sort of frowns. I decided to walkover to him, I grab his hand which caused him to stop his thought and look down at me. I just smile and he smiled back. Then I turn back to the group of laughing people.

"Hey guys?"

"Yea?" they all replyed pretty much in unison.

"Promise me something."

"Gabi what could we have to promise I mean there are so many things but of corse we would promise." Sharpay rambled she did that somtimes whenever she was interested in something.

"Promise me that when we walk through those doors. That we will stay together no matter what goes on. Because I know you guys and that you would tell me the absolute truth about anything. So not to believe rumors and let people get in between our friendship. I love you guys and I'd be incomplete without each and everyone of you. So just promise that we'll make it through this. So on graduation day we will excit that building best friends. Can you guys promise me that?"

By the time i had finish my little promise speech all the girls were crying. The guys jst stood there noding and comforting the girl nearest them.

"Gabi I promise,"Taylor sniffed out first whipping her eyes trying not to ruin them more.

"Gabi I promise too,"Sharpay said

"Me too,"Kelsi sniffed

"Me three,"Chad said proudly. The list went on from there and then that just left Troy.

"Gabriella I promise with all my heart," This made me cry even more. I tried to wipe my eyes but tears just kept coming. So I figured my eyeliner was already messed up so why bother. Then I looked into Troys loving eyes and simply said.

"I hate you Troy," aat first everyone gasped and thought i was serious. Troys eyes looked hurt so he turned away. I decided to quickly finish. So I grabbed his chin so he had to look down at me.

"I hate you because you always make me mess up my eyeliner." Everyone smiled. Troy looked so relieved.

"Now Taylor how come we're not like that?" Chad asked with his bad timing liek always.

"Because sweety you just have horrible timing with everything so you'd ruin it before it started." Taylor started laughing instantly not being able to hold it in any longer.

Then we headed to our lockers Taylor and I had locker about 5 apart so we headed one way. But to our delight everyone else was in the next hallway. We headed to Mrs. Darbus's class and took our seats. Homeroom went by very fast it rarelydid last year. Then before I know it its already 4th hour. Troy came by my locker most liekly because he has history this hour. Yes I know pathetic first day you already know his scheduale. What can I say I have a good memory.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing looking so hot today?"

"Troy ifyou wanted a hug or whatever you didnt have to suger me up first." I said with a very flirty smile on my face. Troy looked hurt but then started cracking up. Then he walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. See these actions are what always make people think we're dating. Then he lean down to whisper in my ear.

"Do you want me to walk you to class?" He said this in a very sexy voice that even though I hate to admit. It made me weak in the knees.

"No thank you lover boy. I know you have History this hour, so don't use me as your late pass."

"See Gabi why do you always have to ruin the mood." He started pouting as he let go of me. Then he turned to leave. I grb his arm and held it with all the strength I had.

"Hey wheres my kiss?" I then puckered up my lips and he just smiled and practically jumped on me. He then kissed me very quick on the lips. So fast I dobt anyone saw well besides Taylor who was still getting things out of her locker. Then in one swift stride Troy was washed up in the crowd of kids trying to get to class.

"So lovergirl can we go to class now?" Taylor asked very inpatiently.

"Yea I think,"Then I started to feel dizzy. But I knew it couldnt be that again. Not on my first day please. I just shrugged it off and kept walking to class with Taylor.

When I got to class i felt even worse like i was going to pass out. I know I took my medicine this morning. Or did I? Come on this cant be happening. I have to stay up.

**What does Gabriella have? What will happen? Well keep reading and youll find out.**

**I would like some type of review like ideas or something**


	3. Nurses Office

**Taylors POV**

When Gabriella and i started walking to class she kept reaching for something to lean on. I got really worried since I knew why she was doing this. She hadn't taken her medicine today and it was so obvious. I worry about her all the time, she has a minor case of diabetes. It's not really really serious but she gets dizzy alot of the time. She can't really handle too many sweets, and she has mood swings sometimes. She is really bad when she doesnt take her meds. I kept asking if she was alright and she just kept saying yes. I got really scared when we got in the classroom and she kept putting her head down. It just brought back memories that I didnt want to repeat.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Gabi!" Everyone said when she walked over_

_"Hey guys." Everyone noticed that Gabriella looked paler than usual. No one said anything though. We continued with our conversation then I looked over for Gabi but she wasn't there. So I started looking around for her, then I saw her sitting on the grond leaning on a bench nearby. She had her knees tucked under her and her head just lying on her knees. I practically ran over to her but none of the guys noticed _

_"Gabi, are you alright?"_

_At first she didnt answer, then she looked up at me. She looked absolutly horriable, she was sweating really hard. Her eyes looked liek she had been crying and she was paler than ever. She looked like a ghost, she was shaking all over. I pulled her inton a hug and just held her. I was so scared since at the time I was the only one who knew she had the minor case diabetes. I just started crying, I was only 14 years old and I didn't know what to do. _

_"Gabi what should I do?"_

_"Taylor I don't feel good."_

_"You don't look good either,"_

_"I wanna go to sleep, but I can't because everytime I try I feel like I'm going to throw up."_

_"Gabs so scared. Did you take your meds, did you eat to many sweets, come on gabi what is it?"_

_"I don't know I really havent been hungry latley so I wouldnt eat and I've been so busy I just don't know. Taylor can I go to the hospital now?" And with that she passed out in my arms I was so freaked out all I could do was scream off the top of my lungs. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. So I took a big breath and I was crying so hard._

_"HELLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I used all the energy i had just kept thinking if she dies it's my fault I should gotten help sooner. Then I looked up and Troy and Chad were comign over at lighting speed._

_"Oh my god what happend?" Troy had tons of worry in his eyes when he saw her I was so scared I couldn't speak. Chad just hugged me and teachers were calling 911. Everyone was asking what happend waht happend. I finally found a voice._

_"Came over here when i noticed she wasnt over there and I just asked what was wrong then she looked at me and she looked horriable. I freaked out then she told me she had been really busy and she hadnt been eatign right. And that she hadnttaken her meds so se thought it was a side effect. I was so freaked when she passed out i didnt know what to do. I'm so sorry its all my fault." I just starting crying histarically into Chads chest. Everyone was in tears even the boys. _

End Flashback

Gabriella just kept lying down and she looked pretty close to passing out. When class was over Iasked what was wrong.

**Gabriellas POV**

I ws really dizzy now and so didnt feel well. Why my first day do things have to go wrong?

"Gabi are you alright?" Taylor came over to me when class was over. She looked really worried.

"I don't think so. I don't remember if I took my meds this morning so who knows. And I really didn't eat breakfast I was so excited that well who knows."

"Gabi you need to get some food and maybe lay down for a while. We have lunch next anyways so you'll have an hour to sleep I'll come get you from the nurse when periods over ok."

"That actually sounds very good. But sna I go to the nurse first?"

"Of course that would be fine so lets go there right now."

When we got to the nurse I sat on the couch there and said to Taylor.

"I'm sorry about your whole first day being ruined."I was going to cry I didn't want to ruin Taylors first day let alone mine.

"Gabs I love you and as long as your ok and healthy and nothing is wrong nothing could ruin my day. And if tht includes worring about my bff then I accept it."

"I'm still sorry though,"

"Hey its cool don't worry about it."Taylor gave me a hug

"I'll be back in a few stay put and rest."

fifteen minutes later taylor came back with a meal. She offered to stay with me but I told her to go to the guys while I slept. She agreed and left about five minutes later I was fast asleep

**Taylors POV**

After I returned from the nurses office I went to the usual Wildcat table to see my friends. When I walked over alone everyone started looking around and I knew who they were looking for.

"Gabriellas not here you guys."everyone looked around still trying to figure out where she might be. Everyone knew she lived for lunch and since it was the first didnt have work.

"Well where is she?" Kelsi asked very curiously

"Shes in the nurses office." I said as nonchalantly as I could so no one would worry.

"Why is she there?"Jason asked suddently. Everyone looked worried even though I tried my best not to worry them. when i finally got sick of everyone waiting for my answer I said.

"Well she started feeling dizzy in class and kept getting headaches and nodding off." Everyone looked like they wanted more so I just kept going.

"She didn't take her meds this morning and didn't really eat breakfast. So I got her some food and took her to the nurse and she just went to sleep so I have to wake her when the periods over so thats all."

Everyone nodded and just kept eating. Then I looked at Troy and he looked slightly pale. Everyone knew that he and Gabi loved each other even if they dont admit it. He was really worried and I could tell. I knew Gabi just needed to sleep and that was all. Nothing to worry about shes knows how to control it so let her.


	4. I'm going to sleep

**Gabriellas POV**

When school let out I still had a slight headache from my little episode. I still feel weird because I havent talked to Troy all day. I mean the last time he kissed me. Ok so we kiss but we dont "kiss"

big difference. I guess today went great, Jason is in my gym class with Taylor and we had to run! The first day back it wasn't fun since I didnt exspect it at all but I love to run so I was the first one done of corse. I was headed to the corner where me and Troy usually meet to start walking home if we're not together and he wasn't there. So I waited, then i felt a pair of arms around my waist and I knew right away who it was.

"Troy why are you late?"

"Umm I was talking to Claire Manning."He said quietly into my hair. I couldn't believe what i just heard so i turned around pretty angry.

"Why were you talking to her? Did she need someone to approve her boob job?"

"Come on Gabi you know thats not fair. I'm a guy I have needs."I can't believe he was serious. I would have slapped him if I wasn't so tired after running 2 miles for gym.

"So." I started pouting then. He couldnt stand it when I pouted since I was so good."Your my guy." And with thatI turned around and started walking home. Then I heard him running to catch up. Once he had he took my hand and squeezed it so I would look at him.

"What happend today? You had me really worried." At first I had no idea what he was talking about. Then I knew what he was talking about my little episode.

"Oh that, well I just started feeling really dizzy and i felt a mix between throwing up passing out or something. So after 4th hour Taylor took me to the nurse so I could sleep. the nurse thought I should have gone home but I said I was okay. Then 7th hour they made us run 2 miles for gym, they figured that since thie was our last year they would used every minute of it."I smiled at him and he smiled at me I could tell he wanted to hear the rest so Im guessing he talked to Jason or Taylor.

"Well at first I was running with Jason and Taylor and this girl Hannah. But then Joey Carson asked if I would race him the last mile. He wanted to see if he improved over the summer. So i said yes, Taylor didnt think it was a good idea since my episode and i didnt have that big of a lunch. But I wanted to so when we finished our last lap we started and we ran all 4 laps. then I fell on the grass and started crying because I had this horriable headache. Your dad said I should go to the nurse but I just decided to walk it off."

"You shouldn't do that you know, its not good. You should take it easy."

"yea I know but I just didn't feel like it. You know i can be stubborn."

"Oh I know," I hit him playfully on the chest and raced him home. When we finally made it to his house I ran in and imediatly went into the kitchen to take my meds. The Boltons had some of my meds over there for if i was there and something happend. My parents weren't ever how til about 7 or 8 so i like live here.

"Why hello Gabi. I heard bout today are you alright hun?" Mrs. Bolton asked. She was like a second mom always caring. I figured that Coach Bolton had called and told her which most likely meant my parents knew.

"Yea, Im alright. I just beat Troy here so I guess im alright. I'm going to go to Troys room and lay down."

"Alright sweety dinner is at 7 as usual."

And at that note I went upstairs to Troys room. It was a mess as usual so i decided to pick some things up. Once I had finished that I went to his closet and got out my overnight bag. I always left clothes at his house since I was there so much. I pulled my skirt off and my jacket and shirt so I was only in bra and undies. When I turned around Troy was walking through the door, at first i was alarmed but then he just smiled

"Well if I would have known that I would get a show I would have been here sooner." then he just walked to his desk and just started on homework. I put my shorts on then walked over and knelt down next to him. He was doing history, of course I found it weird that he had history on the first day. Then i remember that he has Mr. Kramer as a teacher and understood.

"You need some help?"

"It would help if you left the room. You distact me too much."

"Oh ok Ill leave you to your homework. Can I go to bed then?"

"Sure, I dont care about that as long as you dont act sexy."

"ok I wont try. My head still hurts so ill be over here." I started walking over to the bed and then I layed down.

**Troy POV**

15 minutes after Brie went to sleep my mom came up to check on us. When she came in she noticed that Brie was sleep she whispered to me.

"When did she go sleep?"

"I dont know like 20 minutes ago. Why?"

"Oh nothing dinner should be ready in an hour or two. Just make sure you wake her up, she doesn't look to well. Maybe she caught something and it's starting to show now." My mom then walked over to the bed to feel her head.

"Oh poor thing is burning up. I'll go get a towel and some medicine and soup. Be back soon, watch her please."

I got up and walked to the bed and sat down next to her I felt her head and she was burning a little. I felt really bad that she was feeling sick on her first day of senior year but she does get sick alot since she doesn't take care of herself that well. I decided to go back to my history, i wish she was up so she would help me. But then again ill just let her sleep. After my mom came up with the towel and soup she told me to watch her again and have her eat. I went over and shook her slightly, she started to stir in her sleep. Then she opened her eyes slightly but then closed them again. I thought she looked so sweet and innocent and beautiful.

"Hey Troy what time is it?"

"Its 6:15" She shot straight up in bed and started to get out then put her hand to her head and decided to sit back down.

"Hey take it easy, dinner isnt quite ready yet. So just sleep a little longer."

"No Troy I just have to get up and I need to go for a walk. I have to think for a while, okay?"

"I dont think my mom will let you out the door anyways so just sleep. I'll stay with you if you want."

"Your right," Then she just layed her dow on my left knee and started to go to sleep.


	5. Hi I'm Josh

** Ok so the last chapters I said something about diabetes minor case well im not sure about what it is exactly but i know it deals with suger levels or something. Don't worry shell be fine I just wanted something to happen. It will be happy for a while and dont worry troyella will happen! Just not yet.**

_**If you have any ideas please tell me cause I love your opinions. And please keep reviewing tell what you liked and what you didnt. I ll fix or try and act liek it didn't happen so let me know. I have decided that since I really dont know much about diabetes I dont watn to continue writing and be totally wrong. So in the future Ill just say something brief about it so yea.Thanks :) **_

**Two Months Later**

**Gabriellas POV**

School is like almost over well not really but close. It's now November and things are going slow. You go to school socialize then get homework and come home. Very exciting, I HATE IT!!! I'm not enjoying staying at home doing homework then hanging with the wildcats. It gets boring cause everytime Corbin will say something stupid him and Taylor get into it and then we suggest a movie and then when its over we go home. Everyone has someone except me, I mean Troy hooked up with that whore Claire. And everyone else is paired already, sure ive gone on dates but so not the same thing. Well Sharpay is having a party and is inviting some of the people who worked at her families country club so that should be fun. taylor tells me not to worry about it and just flirt and see what happens.

Oh I forgot Troy decided to hook up with Claire about two weeks after my episode. Sure I was mad but it also meant that we couldnt be us around each other. We couldn't hug in the halls and spend so much time together. I hated that the most, I'm never at his house when he gets a girlfriend. I pretty much just stay at home all alone and just do homework call Taylor and wait for someone to come home. I hate him when he gets a girlfriend cause he like ignores me all the time. I love him damn it!! Thats why I need someone like right now. Not necessarily as a boyfriend but just someone who will be there since the couples are always together. Oh and thats another thing they always have couples night where they all go to dinner or a movie or just hang. I used to go til Ryan Evans himself got a girlfriend! her name is Cassie and shes really nice. But I just always felt weird when they would cuddle since I used to just cuddle with Troy.

This is bringing me down, I had better get ready. I took a quick and then went to my walk-in closet and tried to figure an outfit. I swear I tried on evry dress in my closet and looked through every recent magazine tring to get inspiration. But I got nothing so i just put on a knee length dnim skirt and a simple t-shirt with Hello Kitty on it (**Love Hello Kitty **)

**Sharpays House (still Gabriellas POV)**

When I got to Sharpays house it was already packed, and I was early. When I finally made it to the actual door ryan let me in and said he didn't know where anyone was so just to see who you see. I walked around but didn't see or hear anyone. So I just decided to sit down on the closest chair to me and watch the people party. I really didn't recognize too many people here not even from the Country Club. I really felt like a loner. I'm serious I mean it was like I wasnt there. I haven't seen one of my friends, I don't know what to do. I called Taylor like 5 times and Kelsi and Sharpay at least 3 times.

I've been hear an hour and I'm bored I don't even know why i'm still here. I should have left when I said i was before. Well I'm leaving now.

"Hey, I'm Josh. I don't want to be creepy but I've been watching you sit here and I finally got the courage to come over." Is he serious?? Wow this guy is so random.

"Umm, Hi I'm Gabriella. Are you a friend of Sharpay or did you work at the country club this summer?"

"Yea I worked at the club for a while but then I got fired."

"Why did you get fired?"

"I accidentally grabed Sharpays Vogue sunglasses and not her Gucci."

I started laughing as soon as he finished the sentence. Sharpay can get Mr. Fulton to fire anyone.

"She really did that? Well too bad we didn't meet there I worked there this wummer along with my Wildcat friends."

"Oh yea I remember meeting some Wildcats but not many since I got fired so soon."

"I never knew that Sharpay was so picky. I mean that was exstream even for her."

"Yea well im glad I accepted her sorry by coming to this party."

"Why are you glad?"

"Because if I hadnt I would have never met you. You are really beautiful." Then he kissed my hand. I think i started blushing but I don't know this guy and I'm not Claire so I won't just go home with him just cause he's sweet to me.

"Well thank you very much Josh. So do you live around here?"

"Umm yea I do, in walking distance. How about you?" By now we are already outside the party and are at the sidewalk.

"Me too I live a block and a half away. Well I better go." i turned to leave then he caught up with me.

"Hey what kind of guy would i be if i didnt walk you home?" i just walked home with him. when we got back to my house I said goodbye to Josh gave him my number and went inside.

I couldnt stop smiling after that. I mean the only other person who makes me smile like this is.

Troy.

PLEASE REVIEW

I'll love you guys forever if you do. I do have ideas for future chapters. I already know I don't want Josh to stay so none of that will happen I"m a Troyella girl so it will happen. So Josh should rape her maybe most likely or just be abusive. Well I'm not sure so guys tell me idea.

Thanks :)


	6. Bubblyfor awhile until now

**Hey guys i love you all for reviewing but please tell people to check this out! I have an idea of what I want to do with Josh lol. Oh and I'm sorry about my spelling I really am just try to think of what the word is. I want to say I don't own anything because I'm broke right now.lol. Well thats all I can think of right now. Thanks :)**

**Gabriellas POV(like always)**

I woke up surprisingly happy on this Saturday. I woke up and put on a white tank top with a pink Aeropostale jacket and sweats to match. I put on some lipgloss took my meds so there would be no accidents and ate an apple. I decided to go online and check my myspace. After answering comments and thanking for pic comments and checking on some other peoples pages I was done after an hour. I mean it takes a while I have 335 friends. After checking some web stores like Alloy, Wet Seal, Journeys, Victoria Secret Pink, I logged off. I was so happy after my float on air week I decided to go to my backyard and play my guitar. I was always alone on Saturday mornings so I had time to do this stuff.

Once outside after grabbing my notebook and guitar I decided to sit down on the side or our pool and starting singing what I had starting writing after I had met Josh.**(Ok this is what I was saying when I said that I really don't own anything. This is Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. I absolutley love this song well moving on)**

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feeling like a child now  
'cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile   
please stay for a while now  
just take your time where ever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
under cover staying dry and warm  
you give me feelings that I adore

It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile   
please stay for awhile now  
just take your time wherever you go

but what am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just..mmmm

It starts in my toes makes me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for awhile now  
just take your time  
where ever you go

duh duh duh duh duhda  
duh duh duh duh dum  
bom bo da da da da da bom  
mmm mmm

I've been a sleep for awhile now  
you tuck me in just like a child now  
cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul and I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose the feeling shows  
cause you make me smile  
baby just take your time now  
holding me tight  
Wherever wherever wherever you go  
wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever you go I always know cause you make me smile even just for awhile

"You know im honord to know that song is about me." I didnt even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Troy how do you figure that song was about you?" He came around so I could see him and he sat down next to me. He smiled one of those wonderful weak in the knees smiles. I couldnt help but smile at him even though I dont like him right now.

"You broke up with her didnt you?"

"How did you know? I did it last night."

"You always have a glow after you dump a whore."

"I guess I do. But seriously was the song about me?" I seriously had to think was this song about Troy or was it about Josh. I really didn't talk to Josh but once and Troy is the one I love. I guess its about both of them really me and Josh are going on a date tonight so I was excited on that. And now im glad that Troy broke up with that girl. But im sad cause things wont be going back to normal so quick. We agreed that we would ease into being normal after a breakup since we dont want people to think the other was the cause. So id say more in about a week or two.

"Yea you were part of it."

"Good, well i had better go. I have practice with the team later."

"Yea ok well I guess I'll see you later

When I heard the gate close I knew one thing was sure.

I missed him already.

**Later that day**

I went to check myself one last time in the mirror. Lip gloss check, bag check, jacket check, phone check, money check. I think i have everything i'll need. I was just a little nervous about tonight I mean we were just going to dinner then a walk. We got to know each other better, I even helped him get a myspace so now I have 336. The doorbell rang and i checked myself one last time and went downstairs. Good thing my brother was on a date with his girlfriend, my sister was downstairs in her room doing homework and my parents had to work late.

"Hey you,"

"Hey Josh," he then pulled some flowers from behind his back andhanded them to me.

"oh Josh you didn't have to get these for me, but thank you."

After I put them in water we left for dinner. We went to this really nice resturant too. The food was wonderful and I loved it. Then we went to the park and it brought back so many memories of me and Troy.

_Flashback_

_"Troy I hate this life I wish it was over I really do. I mean he just dumped me! He was my first boyfriend. This hurts so much, I hate it so so much." I said cryng into his chest while he held me tight._

_"Brie he's a dumb jerk. He didn't deserve you in the first place. You deserve someone who will love you no matter what. And if you want I could go and pound him for you." then he let go of me so he could get into boxing position. I couldn't help but laugh. He alwasy new how to make me laugh when I didnt want to laugh._

_"There's that smile I love so much. Hey no more tears no that I've seen you laugh. Sooo, I'll race you to the swings!" He started running ahead of me he new I would catch up to him. He was almost as fast as me he just can't go as long as I can go. We had this rule well more he had this rule with me that if I was crying and he made me laugh that I couldn't cry for the rest of the night. I loved those type of random things about him. I loved him. then I ran to catch up and I didin record time. Sure I'm only 5'6" but i can run._

End Flashback

"It's a beautiful night,"

"Yea it really is, thanks for bringing me Troy." I stopped when I relized what I just said. I was thinking about him but I hoped that Josh hadnt noticed. I felt like I was just going to run and just keep going til I couldn't anymore.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!?!" Josh practiclyspit in my face. He was so angry Ive never seen a guy get so mad at least at me. I started to cry it was so loud and he looked at me like i was a whore. Just like I accused Claire of being.

"I said, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!!?!" he yelled even louder and pushed me this time with great force into a tree. I slid down the truckof tree holding my left arm in pain while crying my heart out. I'd never exsperienced something so frightinging in my life. Sure id seen it in movies but id never dreamnt that me Gabriella Amanda Mariana Montez going through one in real life. Now I new what those girls felt like when they were in those lifetime movies. Like you wanted the one person who could save you, and at that moment I needed Troy. He then walked over to me hands in tight fist and I had no idea what he was going to do he pulled his arm up high and...

**Hahahahaha wow im on a role but it's really late so id better go I just keep writing cause i get ideas. Please review!!! I still love everyone who has you guys remind me of my friends cause they would leave comments like yours. But what will happen to Gaby? Will someone save her? well only your reviews will tell. **

_**I'm not asking much just at least 12 reviews which would be 5 more from last time i check. so please review I love you all 333. Thanks :)**_


	7. When I pretend

**Ok thanks for the reviews! And now I know how this whole Josh thing will go since most of you agreed on one thing. I also didn't know how to make him abuse her so I came up with the name thing. Well I also was in class today and we learned about diabetes and I decided that she has pre-diabetes and they have to keep her presure low. Well there you go and lets get on with the show. lol idk. Thanks guys :)**

**Gabriellas POV**

"Mommy can we go on swings!?" I turned my head to see a little boy running up the hill. I felt relieved but then scared. I did not want him to see me about to be pushed and bruised on my arm and crying histaricly. But when I turned back Josh was gone. Not even in sight anymore, he must have gotten scared and left.

"Kyle? Where are you?"

"I'm on the swings!"

I relized the mom was coming this way and the boy was head this way toward the swings. I panicked and with all of my strength pinked my self up and ran and ran until my pain caught up with. Then in the middle of the parking lot I broke down crying again. I am so scared I kept repeating. Then I touched my face and I was sure enough bleeding. I pulled my phone out still looking over my shoulder every few seconds to make sure Josh wasn't there. I looked at the clock and it said 9:05. I had 55 minutes to get home and fix my bruises before anyone should be home. I knew that since I had just eaten a while ago that I'd need my meds soon and have to check my blood levels. I also knew I couldn't call anyone, everyone would want an explaination or something.'Why are you here alone?' ' didn't someone come here with you? Why aren't they here?' 'Why is your face bleeding?'.

I decided to get up and start walking as fast as I could. My whole left side was hurting so bad, but I knew nothign was broken just really bruised. I kept looking over my shoulder just to be sure that no one was there. I don't know why I called him Troy I guess the memories and everything I don't know. I could never tell you any idea of why I called him Troy, or why he overreacted. I mean I would have exspected maybe an akward silence but a push I never would have guessed.

I made it home at 9:50. I ran striaght to my room and hoped no one would bother me. I started crying as soon as my door slammed, then i just stood there in the dark crying and getting ready to take a shower. Once I was ready I put a towel around me and went to my bathroom and closed the door and turned on the light I put my stuff on the counter and then looked at myself in the mirror.

"AAHH!-" I was cut off mid-scream by Josh's hand going over my mouth. Then he pulled a very knife from behind his back. My eyes got so big I started to freak out. What should I do? I can't do anything, he had his right lag around legs so I couldn't do anything if I wanted. I tried to think is anyone home? Where any cars in the drive? No. Damn It! I was literally screwed. I knew it he knew it, and it killed me inside.

"Now listen. Tell anyone, ANYONE! And I'll come back for more of what happend." Then he let go of me and headed for the door. My hairdryer was right there I should have waked him into a coma. But I was still in shock tears coming down my face. Then he turned around and looked at me.

"Listen Gabriella I'm so sorry. I just, I just I don't know get mad sometimes. I'm sorry I'll come back tomarrow so we can straighten this out. Well bye." And with that he was gone.

So many thing rushed through my head. But what was there left to "staightin out". I thought this was done.

"That bastard!" I whispered to myself. I hardly ever swore unless it felt right and so many things felt right right now. But I just didn't know what to do. Then I looked up and I looked horrible. Puffy eyes, bleeding face, red nose, the whole left side of my body bruised and scared. I just shook my head and cryed some more. what did i do to deserve this? Why me? I turned around and turned the shower on and hopped in and stayed in for a good 30 minutes. It stung when the water hit the scars but it felt good since all of tonight was being washed away. I got out and put on some pjs and checked my blood and I was high but not that high. So I decided not to eat a snack and just go to sleep. I cryed myself to sleep tonight and i hated it so I started singing to myself so I wouldnt think about tonight so much. (**I am starting the song will finish next chapter since we're pretending Gabi wrote this But its When I Pretend by Jordan Pruitt)**

Thoughts of you keep running through my head  
Images I just want to forget  
I.. look in the mirror and put on a happy face  
But nobody sees it,  
And I don't believe it

I..Bought into every word you said  
I never thought it's something I'd regret  
I look at you now and wonder who I see  
im lost in a frenzy  
and it's never ending 

**Okay so in the end a little bit of a happy song but still i loved the begining so go with me people. And keep up with reviews and ideas. Thanks :)**


	8. Beautifully Broken

**Gabriellas POV**

I didn't feel like coming to school today. No wait I don't feel like going to school today. I feel scared for the obvious reasons. I felt horrible when I woke up this morning maybe it's because I cryed all day Sunday and slept a good portion too. I was too tired and bruised to eat so I'm sure I'll have a episode sometime soon. I don't feel like a shower I feel depressed. Yes depressed is the day to describe today. I wrote depressing songs last night and I still have horrible marks and I have gym today. Why is my senior year going all wrong? Was I too hopeful for it to be perfect that it went wrong. Maybe me getting sick the first day was a sign. I don't really want to face anyone today I just want to sleep. I don't want to wear bright clothes either, too happy for me right now. It hurts to breathe maybe I'm putting to muchpressure on myself or something god I just gotta go before I'm late for school. I decided to wear a simple outfit jeans a gray long sleeved shirt and simple stud earrings. Very Depressing outfit for me at least.

"Hi honey, are you alright you look different." My mom looked at me with concern even though she was trying to get out of the house before she was late.

"Mom I'm fine,"

"Alright just take it easy today. I'll see you sweetheart." she turned to leave then stopped at the door,"Oh and you go to the Bolton's tonight. Your sister has a party and your brother well hes your brother so who knows. Bye" And then she was gone. Thats just what I needed to stay with Troy all day. I started crying for no reason, right there in the middle of an empty kitchen looking like I needed help. I grabbed an apple an went out the front door and ran to school. I didn't want to spend to much time with Troy hed ask questions and since we tell each other everything I might slip up. The left side of my face is red and bleed marks on it. I have to remeber not to let anyone see it, I have an excuse too I fell down the stairs i know sucky reason im a little distracted.

At School

To my suprise when I got there Troy was already there, he must have gotten a ride from Coach. I walked over to them and put my hand to my left cheek and made it seem I was a little cold even though it was 80 degrees out.

"Hey Gabi," Sharpay screamed at me. She was excited for no reason as usual but it just reminded me of, nevermind. I closed my eyes so the color would go back to my face and when I was a little sure that it had I opened them. Everyone was in conversation but everyone once in a while someone would look to see that I was okay I guess. Then the bell rang and we headed inside, I practically ran to my locker so Taylor wouldn't have time to talk to me before homeroom. I grabbed my stuff out of my locker as fast as I could then I saw taylor coming my way. I grabbed a penciland closed my locker turned and left in the other direction. I knew my behavior would only make them worry more but you know what I don't care. I don't need pressure right now. I got to Mrs. Darbus's class way early and I decided to sit in the corner in the back near the window instead of my normal seat. Then I got out my song book and just started writing. I still had ten minutes til homeroom really started so why not. I always thought to many of my songs were happy.

**Taylors POV**

I walked to my laocker so I could talk to Gabi but when i got there she was running to homeroom. I knew something was but what? I know shes been feeling left out since she got singled out on hang out days but looks scared. When we all got to homeroom Gabi was in a new seat quietly writing away in her notebook, she was obviously writing a song.

"Do you guys notice something different about Gabi?" I asked the group with a worried tone.

"No she probably just had a song to write and couldn't wait to write it down. But she does seem distracted." I looked at Sharpay with a smile on face after what she said.

"Wow Sharpay using big words now aren't we?" everyone started laughing, I glanced at gabi and she was watching us looking like she wanted to laugh too but couldn't. Then she noticed i was watching and started writing once again.

After homeroom Gabi speed out of class so fast I doubt i saw her leave. We all just looked at each other with worried exspressions. Then Chad came and touched my arm and nodded his head toward the door wanting me to follow her. I did too and when I finally caught up i asked her what was wrong. All she said was nothing I'm fine see you in class and then she mixed into the crowds trying to get to their next class. After seeing that action I knew something was wrong but I decided i wasn't going to say anything to the Wildcats. she'd tell me when she was ready. Wouldn't she?

**Troys POV**

I knew all through 3rd and 4th periods that something was wrong with Brie. I mean she just was acting weird, not herself she was wearing dark colors which she never did. When 4th hour was over I headed to lunch with Chad.

"Can you believe Kramer gave us homework? I mean doesn't he know we have practise after school? I've come to a conclusion that this year all my teachers have it out for me."

"Maybe if tried starting your work in class we wouldn't have this problem."

"Oh so you don't have social studies homework mr. genius." I stoped and looked at him

"Now I never said that I'm just saying get started early and maybe you won't have so much."

We walked into the lunch room and I saw Taylor but no Brie I got worried things ran through my mind. Maybe shes sick again maybe she is crying somewhere, but where.

"Hey guys I think I'm going to go to the library and catch up on some work if you don't mind,"

"Sure Tay see you later"

"Bye babe, bye guys" Taylor turned and left but I had a feeling that she wasn't going to work on homework.

**Gabriellas POV**

I went to the stage in the main auditorium with a guitar n towe from the music room and my songbook in my other hand. I went to the middle of the stage and put the guitar and songbook down and grabbed a stool and and a stand. I put them in the middle and grabbed my book and put it on the stand, then grabbed the guitar and got into position.( **Okay this is going to seem like a long chapter but it might nto really be with the lyrics and all. Check them out great songs. Contiuation to first song here then Ashlee simpson. so here we go)**

Thoughts of you keep running through my head  
Images I just want to forget  
I.. look in the mirror and put on a happy face  
But nobody sees it,  
And I don't believe it

I..Bought into every word you said  
I never thought it's something I'd regret  
I look at you now and wonder who I see  
im lost in a frenzy  
and it's never ending

[CHORUS:  
The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
When I go there again..  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if i pretend

if i could draw the world i want to see  
I know just how I picture it to be  
I stand here alone and know that it all was real  
You say you don't need it  
I know you don't mean it  
And I don't believe it

[CHORUS:  
The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
When I go there again..  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if i pretend

I'm where I want to be  
Don't you wake me from this dream..  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh OOh.. oh Yeah  
When I go there again..  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while..

[CHORUS:  
The way we used to talk all night  
I still get butterflies  
When I go there again..  
I see the way you used to smile  
If only for a while  
But only if i pretend  
Only if I pretend  
Oh Oh

I was changing songs when i heard the door open and close I notice Taylor slip in and decided to keep going since I didn't want her to feel bad.

It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky  
It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry  
It feels like tomorrow I may not get by  
But I will try, I will try  
Wipe the tears from my eyes

I'm beautifully broken  
And I don't mind if you know it  
I'm beautifully broken  
And I don't care if I show it

Everyday is a new day  
I'm reminded of my past   
Everytime there's another storm  
I know that it won't last  
Every moment I'm filled with hope 'cause I get another chance  
But I will try 

I will try  
Got nothing  
Left to hide

I'm beautifully broken  
And I don't mind if you know it  
I'm beautifully broken  
And I don't care if I show it

Without the highs and the lows  
Where would we go  
Where would we go

I'm beautifully broken  
And I don't mind if you know it  
I'm beautifully broken  
And I don't care if I show it 

I was cry so hard by the time I finished I'm not sure why but Im having mixed emotions. First I want Troy then I think of my beating. It's just stupid I guess I am scared but deep breathes and a little luck. Okay so not funny. I hadn't noticed Taylor standing there but when i looked up she ran over and just hugged me. And you know what? I think thats what I needed the whole time.

A simple loving hug.


	9. I Promise

**Gabriellas POV**

I walked home alone and just was quiet. Taylor and I talked after she heard me singing but I didn't tell her anything. Everything is just so peaceful and wonderful. I wish I could be a bird and just fly away sometimes, but would that make me a coward? I don't know but Im still not ready to talk to Troy. I can't tell you why but I just know that after the whole name thing I can't face him. I knew falling in love with him would be a bad thing, but I never exspected to be literally hurt.

"Ahhh!!-"

"Did you tell anyone?!?!"

"No"

"No what?"

"No I haven't talked to anyone about it!" I started to cry and I hadn't relised til now. I'm scared why is Josh doing this to me. Then randomly he pushed me onto the sidewalk.

"Now listen. I am don't want you to think that I'm a bad guy. I'm just a little... different."

I didn't say a word I just hung my head and cryed. My wrist was hurting so bad, this time I had a good feeling it was broken.

"Hey!!!! why are you crying?!?!?!"

"I think my wrist is broken," I could hardly hear myself talk, my wrist hurt so bad and all I could do was hold it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE WHORE?!? SPEAK UP!!" with that her kicked me in the stomache. Thankfully a car came and he was gone. I felt like I was going to throw up, my stomache hurt so much and I was crying so much. I was simply freaking out! I mean why is this happening to me? Why did I talk to him at that party in the first place? I have to get up before someone starts to wonder. I lifted myself with my right arm, I'm starting to think my left side is cursed. I laughed to myself but the pain and tears still came. I decided that if I had to go to Troys house I had better run. I took a deep breathe and even though I was crying I ran as fast as I could.

Bolton House

I ran in the door and ran straight upstairs but I didn't make it up to Troy's room before my wrist was hurting so bad. I had scraps on my arm I could see the blood coming through. I just wanted to go upstairs and read a book and cry then go to sleep. Then I saw Mrs. Bolton running to the steps to see what had happend.

"Gabi what- Oh my are you alright?" she reached and touched my wrist, I winced and yelled when she touched it even though the touch was so soft. I hated when I brought attention to myself in this type of way. I felt selfish i don't know maybe its just me but I dont know.

"I think it's broken come on lets take you to the hospital,"

"No I'll be fine I just need to sleep or something-"

"Gabriella Amanda Mariana Montez, you are going to the hospital because you are my responcibility when you are in my home. So come on go get in the car and I'll write a note for Jack Troy and Tessa." I hate when Lisa goes mother mode on me. I get scared but I did as I was told since she used the full name and your always in trouble when full name is used. I cried as I walked to the car. Lisa came out running and Back out of the drive as fast as possible.

Hospital

"Well it definitly is broken, Mrs. Bolton you did the right thing by bringing her to the hospital," the doctor said the dreaded words it definitly is broken. Which meant that the Wildcats would be worried and I really want to be alone.

"Mrs. Bolton do you mind if I talk to Gabriella alone for a second?"

"Sure I don't see any harm in that." She smiled kissed my head said it'll be alright then left then room. The doctor and I sat very quiet for a while, then I looked u and she was looking right at me.

"Gabriella do mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure Dr. Greene go ahead."

"Are you being abused?" This of corse was very random, I serioursly didn't know what to say. She was so blunt and nonchalant about it that I was nervous.

"Why would you ask that?" I wasn't making eye contact and I knew that was the main give away but no one had really brought it up so I wasn't prepared with a comback.

"Well you have alot of bruises I noticed when I was checking everything out. Then when i put the cast on I noticed some what seemed to be old scares that happend recently. Now can I ask you some more questions?" Wow this lady doesn't give up does she?

"Yes,"  
"Is it your father?"  
"No way"

"Your brother?"

"Never"

"Your boyfriend?"I stayed silent then I figure what harm could she do? Of corse I know I'll regret this but I have to tell someone and whos better than a stranger.

"Well I doubt he would be caled a boyfriend.I went on one little date with him and then well."

"I see,"

"Listen you can't tell anyone I mean everyone would worry and I don't want that at all."

"You should tell someone they love you and they don't want you in harms way." Damn her! why does what shes saying sound so right? I hate this but I must make her happy.

"How bout I think about it and Ill tell them when I'm ready. If I havent told them by the time I get the cast off in January then you can be there when I do. But please at least let me try." I knew good and well I wouldn't tell them if I could help it. I think Im going emo Funny I never thought of that could be a shopping date involve. But I just want darker clothes since I don't feel the Least bit bright.

Bolton House

Dr. Greene agreed to my promise and said she hopes she doesn't have to tell them. I of course already knew she would have to maybe it would take the pressure off me.

"Hey I read the note Gabi, how exactly did you break your wrist?" Jack asked with tons of sincerity in his eyes.

"I was umm going up the stairs and tripped and put too much pressure on it and, I'm sorry Im just dumb." I just ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Troy's room. Thankfully he wasn't there so I went his bed and cried my eyes out in the dark. Then I heard fast footsteps up the stairs and I knew before the door even opend that it was Troy and he was worried. I jsut stayed there laying on my left side so he wouldn't see my face since it was still a little scarred.

"Gabi how exactly did you _break _your wrist?" He really emphasized the brake.

"Leave me alone Troy,"

"Why are you so moppy lately? You hardly ever hang out with us anymore. Is something wrong that your not telling me? I mean everyone is worried exspecially me." He sat down on the bed and was obviously waiting for my responce.

"I don't know Troy, i don't know. I just I fell coming up the stairs-"  
"Now you know thats some bull Brie!" Then he left the room ansd when the door slammed I jumped a little. I sat up soon after and got out my songbook and wrote with My right hand even though it was akward with the cast when holding the paper. I wrote three songs and then looked at the clock 6:00. I have to check my blood and take my meds, but I just don't feel liek it I'll sleep now and then I'll take it.

"I promise."

**Wow I don't know where I'm going but know where I wanna end so if you have filler ideas let me know!Thanks :)**


	10. Catch Me When I Fall

**Gabriellas POV**

**December 30**

I would love to say my new year resolution is to tell everyone especially Troy what is going on. Josh came to visit on the 10th and 18th but I haven't heard from him since. Hopefully he's had his fun and is done. Things have gotten really distant between the Wildcats and I, I say hi but I don't talk to any of them and I feel bad for not telling them. I'm just scared Jason Chad Zeke and even Ryan are like my brothers and when they hear I don't know how they'll react I really sadly don't. I too scared to go to sleep happy or even with a smile on my face I mean I have to freaking cry myself to sleep every night and, and I hate it. I know I'll regret not telling them sooner, I mean the longer you wait the more they will hate. Im freaking out right? I mean they would be there for me right? Well I have thought of running away, but im too much of a wimp to do that. Sports start soon well track at least, everything like starts a season early here since it's always so nice. I could use that as a way to escape.

I lost about 10 pounds in the past month and now i'm telling my thoughts until it is officially a new year. I of course am scared the count down to getting my cast off is starting in 15 minutes. I get this rachet thing off on the 5. I so could wait but I've e-mailed the doctor and already told her that I haven't told ANYONE. She was disappointed but said she knew I was most liekly really scared. I'm glad someone understands, Im just going to start getting gray hairs one day from all this stressing out.

January 5 (the big day omg)

Today is the worst day of my life I can already tell. I have asked everyone who means anything to come today. Mom, dad, Tony, Lizzie, Coach and Mrs. Bolton, Troy, Tessa, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan. I really think I'll just ditch and wish Dr. Greene the best of luck. I know my brother will be overprotective even if he's gone. The guys will constantly question any guy I talk to, and Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi will bne at my hip. And Troy well i don't know exactly how Troy will react, even though I've known him forever I know he's not predictable. I wish he was though then I'd know what to exspect. I don't know what my parents will do, they most likely will try to be home more and we all know that won't happen. I feel bad for not telling anyone. I've writin so many songs about this situation I got myself in just because of one name. Troy.

Hospital

"Alright Gabriella we can see your arm again! It looks fine go clean it a little and then we'll go tell your friends why they're all here." Dr. Greene was so sweet I gave hera big hug.

"Thank you so much, for everything." Then I went to wash my arms a little. When I was walking back I walked really slow like I was a bride walking down the aisle except I wasn't happy and I didn't have a prince waiting for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this Gabriella?" Once she said this everyone looked immediatly worried. they looked at me and all I did was nod my head. I decided to lighten the mood a little.

"You guys aren't here to see my arm since you could have seen it later." everyone chuckled a little but I knew I couldn't joke about the next part. I started to tear up and tears fell down my cheek and I looked at Dr. Greene. And almost as though she could read my mind she started to tell a story. But the story of the past two months.

"Well everyone we are here to talk about Gabriella and what she's been through the past two months." I looked up and then heard a thunder strike. I jumped slightly everyone knew I hated thunder and was scared to death of storms. Maybe it was a sign, a sign I should be scared of whats coming next.

"What do you mean what she's been through? What has she been throgh?" Taylor was crying already and she didn't know what was going on. I didn't have the heart to look at her, I was already crying hard enough.

"Now have any of you been in a situation where you were abused in any way?" No one said anything everyone just looked from me to Dr. Greene.

"Well unfortunately Gabriella has," I could hear all the other women especially my mom lisa and Taylor crying and everyone just looking shocked.

"Now when Mrs. Bolton brought Gabriella to the hospital I noticed tons of scarpes and bruises on her left side. I took notice and asked her about it but she wanted to tell you herself. But she was afraid that since she hadn't told you in the first place that you would be mad. I'm not sure who the young man is that was abusing her but when she came back for her checkup mid December i noticed that things had gotten worse." she paused and took a deep breath so everyone could take in what she had said. I started to panic I could hear some of the guys breathing really hard like if they saw him they'd pound him. Then Dr. Greene squeezed my hand as if to tell me things would be alright then she continued.

"When she came on the 19th she had very serious kick marks on her stomache. She told me how she was taking her medication and all but she kept throwing up because of the pain in her stomache. I told her to exercise her stomache muscles and strenghthin them and she tells me thatit worked. I just thought you all would like to know what she has been going through. Then she left the room. I felt all of their eyes on me I felt like I was going tto pass out.

"RRrrooaarrrrrrrrr!!!" (idk what does thunder sound liek? oh well keep going) I jumped at the sound of the thunder. And decided to look up and for some reason even though everyones eyes were on me which might i add I hate. But the only eyes I saw were Troy's, he was crying and i could tell but I couldn't read his face like I usually could. See what I'm saying this guy is so unpredictable. He started crying harder then left the room, as if everyone planned i or something they started firering questions at me. I mean didn't they hear a word that came out of her mouth? I have just gone through something and you all were giving the responce I was scared of the most. But I didn't care I just wanted to be alone, I just wanted to cry, but not just anywhere. I want to cry in the rain because even though i hate it no one can notice my tears.

"Troy," I said to myself but for some strange reason taylor heard me. She knelt by me and as if no one noticed since they kept asking questions.

"Go, go talk to him. Run as fast as you can and get him because I know you love him and he loves you with his heart. But we all know Troy he has trouble with emotions. Just go but be careful." She squeezed my hand and whipped my tears but it didn't do any good since they kept coming. I smiled the first time at her and I got up took a breathe and ran. I ran through the hallways and didn't even bother the elevator and took the stairs. I knew Troy and I knew where he was and what he was doing. He was outside and was tkaing a walk even though it was raining shoes and credit cards outside.

As soon as I opened the front doors of the hospital i was soaked and I didn't care that all I was wearing was a jacket and tank. I loved this guy and if things got weird I don't think I'd ever forgive myself. I thought about it for a while where is the closest park? Troy and I had a thing for going to parks so we could think. something about them just attracted both of us. I have no idea what it was but it was just lovingat parks I guess. I know I must have looked crazy running in the rain for a guy I loved since I was like 4.

Then I found him. He was sitting on a bench looking off into space. I didnt know what to do really but I had an idea. I had to sing.(**Ashlee Simpson Catch me when I fall)**

I hide behind a big tree near him take a deep breathe and sing.

Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
That when the lights are off  
something's killing me  
I know it seems like people care  
Cause they're always around me  
But when the day is done and everybody runs  
Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

Troy is looking for me but I'm hiding behind a tree I know im smart but I must face him some time.

When the show is over  
And it's empty everywhere  
It's hard to face going back alone  
So I walk around the city  
Anything, anything to clear my head  
I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home  
Who will be the one to save me from myself

I come around the tree and see him looking for me then our eyes meet and I don't care about the rain I'm crying either way.

Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
It may seem I have everything  
But everything means nothing  
When the ride that you've been on  
That you're coming off  
Leaves you feeling lost  
Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
That sometimes loneliness is just a part of me

Troy gets up and starts walking over to me with tears in his eyes. I bet he's think thatnk god for the rain.

Who will be the one to save me from myself  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall

I look in those blue eyes I love and hate so much.

"why didn't you tell me? I mean if I would have know I would have-"

"You wouldn't have done anything you would have let me handle it."

"Getting hurt for nothing isnt handling it! Why did who ever this jackass is do this to you? What did you ever do?"

"I called him a name when we were walking through the park it was our first date and our last. He said it was a beautiful night and then I called him a name." I was scared contemplating weather to kiss him or not. No out of the question we're just friends should I tell him the name I called the guy was troy.

"What did you call him a wimp?" I couldn't help but laugh but then i remembered our rule but I still had crying to do.

"No, something else,"

"Well what?"

"I, I called him Troy." I looked down and then at him. He had this big smile on his face. I was going to ask him why he was smileing after everthing but then he started to talk.

"Listen I'm here for you and Ill beat any guy up for you. Because i love you and I'd hate for anything to happen to you Gabriella."

"Well thanks Troy, I love you too." We just stood there and stared at him both of us soaked from head to toe. I really couldn't tell what he was thinking sbout but I'm glad that I got that off my chest. For some reason I felt like none of the abuse had even happend. Like it was all bad dream. I'm glad to say it wasn't. I knew I'd be sick tomarrow since one I haven't taken my meds yet and I havent eaten. Also because I'm standing in the rain in a jacket with a tank top on. Yea im so sick tommarrow. On the other hand Troy was dressed in a jacket and it was waterproof yes I'm jealous but no I don't want his coat I'm fine right were I am.

"Troy?"

"Yea" he answered in that voice that makes me weak.

"Will you please kiss me already?" He smiled and leaned down and I swear I heard bells. Yes I know this is a cheesy thing to sya but I felt his passion as he deepend the kiss. Now I can't say we kissed as friends because even Id be ling to myself. But I don't want a boyfriend just yet I want us to ease into this so everything is just perfect. We broke the kiss and had the biggest smiles on our faces. we turned back to the hospital and wlked hand in hand with smiles on our faces still. When we got to the door though I got warm chill up my back so i knew I was now and officially sick good thing tommarrows just Friday but it won't be that bad. I hope. :) sorry guys but heads up everyone gets sick

"Ahhhhhhh-Chooo!" I sneezed when we walked passed the front desk to the elevator.

"I see Dr. Troy will be visiting his favorite patient very soon." Then he put both arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder and we walked upstairs ready for alot of talking mostly to me though.

**Wow took me like 2 hours to get perfect lol. please oh please review i love you all. Thanks :)**


	11. Cough, cough

**Gabriellas POV**

If I never heard another person say a word for the rest of my life, I would just love it. I swear my father talked for a good oh i don't know 3 hours 15 minutes and 45 seconds. Yes it was that bad, I was literally watching the clock. For once in the past 2 months I feel great! Well not literally of course after being in the rain forever. But I only have a bad cough but Im still going to school my parents don't watn me alone for too long. This sucks I have to have a person with me at like all times. I feel like im in freaking kindergarden! You know how we always had to use the "buddy system" this sucks seriously.

I decided to dress in bright colors a cute yellow jaket with hearts on it a white tank under that and a pair of denim jeans. When we got back to the room I was shivering like a maniac I was so cold. I found it funny but not everyone else did. I asked the Wildcats if maybe we could act like this didn't happen. Taylor promised as long as I promised to tell her more. I agreed because thats what I should have done the whole time. Im slightly scared of how everyone will act and stuff but I just hope it's not akward at all.

School

I saw the Wildcats right away. I wasn't too sure if I should go over there. Ive known these guys forever and now that there is no secrets I shouldn't be scared right? I started coughing and I actually have gotten used to my fits even though they started last night. I think its funny but I think everything is funny. Im trying to be Gabriella before things happend and I just have to smile but this coughing is starting to hurt bad.

" _cough, cough, cough, etc."_

"Wow Brie that doesn't sound too good," I turned to see troy standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I was crying by the time I finished my coughing fit.

"Ha I guess it doesn't but I'm ok really," I said wiping my eyes, Im pretty sure I looked like a tomato but I don't care.

"Yea but you should have stayed home if you ere sick," Troy loved to get his way, but I'm his best friend and he should trust me. Well now isnt the best time for me to say that, but he should still trust me.

"Troy it's Friday and my dad doesn't want me staying home alone well he doesn't want me anywhere alone anymore."

"You could have gone to my house,"  
"Troy I don't watn to go to your house after what happend. I'll be fine and I promise that I will sleep as soon as I get home. You can even come over and make sure I do so." He was looking down so I put on my pouting face. When he looked up he saw it and just smiled.

"Okay I'll come over but take it easy ok." In one swift move he put his arm around my waist.

"_cough, cough, cough._ Okay I promise." I smiled at him my eyes a little watery. He looked worried but decided to let it pass. With that we walked over to the Wildcats.

8th Hour-Gym (Go figure love this period )

"Gabi are you sure you want to do gym today I mean you know we run a mile then start playing volleyball and you've been coughing all day and-"

"Taylor chill I am stubborn and I would have though all my friends would have known that by now. I don't like feeling useless, so i'm not going to act special now. I've been out since I broke my wrist, I live for gym and Im going to run and play volleyball. I don't want people to think Im trying to skip or something."

"everyone knows you love gym and that you would do anything to play and run but you have to listen to your body."

"Taylor I'm fine i just have a cough a bad one but a cough and Im sure ill be sick all weekend since I was out in the rain or maybe it wont hit until next week but im running." With that I left and headed towards the track.

**Taylors POV**

"Coach Bolton may I talk with you?"

"Sure McKessie but make it fast we have to run!" He yelled the last part at the girls walking really slow behind us trying to avoid running.

"I'm worried about Gabriella,"

"Why are you worried about Montez if it's about last night im sure shes fine-"

"No of course its not about that. It's just that Gabi has been in coughing fits all day and she said she didn't stay home cause it's Frieday and because she couldn't stay home alone. But I was wondering if we could just do two laps and just go play volleyball. So Gabs doesn't feel like left out," At that moment Coach looked at Gabriella and sure enough she was haveing a coughing fit.

"Alright class, we're doing two laps now go," I smiled at him then turned to catch up with Jason.

**Gabriellas POV**

"Serve up!"

"Get there!"

"I got it !"

"Point to red team!"

"Whooo-Hoooo!!"

"Now Girls!"

"Whaaaa-at?"

"What tem?!?"

"Red!"

"What Team?!?"

"Red!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get cha head in the game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chica style!!!"

"Good game Jason."

"Yea you guys have improved I mean if me and Gabriella weren't here, well you still would have lost,"

"Yes and what was the score Taylor?"

"Why it was 25 to 0 Gabriella."  
"Oh my I think thats what we called and ass whooping," We all started laughing even Jason, who was a good sport about getting beat by the girls. Me and Taylor headed back to the lockers and got our bags.

"_cough, cough, cough, etc."_

"Well good thing it's a weekend, you can first that cough," Taylor gave me a very concerned look.

"I'm fine Tay see you later maybe?"

"Yea Troy was thinking of haveing everoneover for a get together since his parents will be gone."

"Cool well i'll be at home if you need." I started to walk away, then she called back to me.\

"Aren't you suppose to wait for Troy?" But I just kept walking like I hadn't heard her.

**Troys POV**

I waited with the Wildcats and discussed our day. Wow I sounded like an English Teacher right there creepy. Then Taylor came running over and stood in front of us trying to catch her breathe.

"Hey babe, whats wrong? Chem lab on fire?" everyone let out a laugh even Taylor but we were laughing at him not with him.

"No! Gabi already left just so you know Troy."

"What! Now I have to catch her. Well see you guys at my house yes?"

"Yes Troy" everyone said in unison. I ran all the way to Bries house, when I got there i grabbed the spare key off my chain. When the door opened I went upstairs to Bries room. I knocked first when I noticed the door was closed. I didn't hear a responce so I walk in.

**Gabriellas POV**

I heard some moving around downstairs when I was going to take a quick shower. I hope it's only Troy or Tessa or Tony or someone I trust. I was so sared I jumped in the shower and then out. I looked at myself in the mirror and inspected myself. I sure was skinny as hell, I wear a size 4 but I still look like a stick. Hmm Sharpay would call me perfection and Taylor would tell me to stop over reacting. I am skinny but I don't gain weight, oh well. I put on my favorite Victoria Secret bra and undies set and headed to my room.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Please Review. Thanks :)**_


	12. I was wondering

**Gabriellas POV**

"Omg Troy!!! You bastard, you scared the latino out of me!" I seriously thought Troy was Josh for a second. Good thing it wasn't cause if he'd seen me in bra and panties he would have raped me most likely. Ha ha ha raped me very serious matter but that would have added to the list of secrets right?

"Sorry, I just- Taylor said you left and I just wanted to, to make sure you were alright,"

"well arent you a sweety?" I walked over very sassy and gave him a big hug. Then he randomly picked me up and spun me around. I started laughing, but of course that lead to coughing so the moment was ruined. Damn me!

"Hey why don't you lay down you should get some rest anyway," He scratched the back of his neck then put his hands in his pocket trying not to look at me. Those were is worst habits But I loved them just like I love him.

"No I think im going to go make something yummy for me tummy. Then I'll see if im tired and all that jazz," I smiled grabbed my sweats and headed downstairs. I love flirting with that boy. He is just so cute when he's mesmorized. Once I got to the kitchen I heard him running down the stairs, I quickly put my sweat pants and sweater on and sat on the table with a carton of milk and two cups next to me.

"Took you long enough loverboy,"He smiled and came and stood in front of me looking sexy. He put his hands on the table traping me her in this spot. I held my breathe this is so intense have we always been like trhis?

"Umm I think you shood come with me, I know your tired and you just don't want to say anything. I'm trying to be the smart one here I mean- why do you have to be so damn sexy?" he lifted his hands and stuffed them in his pockets and leaned on the counter I coughed twice much improved but still.

"I don;t think I'm sexy I think Im too skinny." He chuckled a little then smiled still not looking at me. I wlked over and grabbed his hand, he looked up. "Why don't you lay down with me? So im not lonely of course."

I don't know but I love him and when you get around someone you love you can't help but touch them well in my case at least. We headed up stairs and into my room I locked the door so no one would come in and think the wrong thing. Then i second thought it and left it unlocked cause i don't want my parents if they come back to think im knocked out.

I turned around and found Troy staring at me. I just smiled and said.

"We can sleep for an hour or so then head to your house for the little get together, is that alright?"

"Yea it's cool," I walked to my closet and took off my sweats and put on some short shorts and a tank.v I came out and went to the bed and turned my ddr on and decided to watch Gossip Girl. Troy hated this show and i knew it but he'd do anything for me exspecially when I was sick. I layed down on my bed and got under the covers as soon as my head hit the pillow i sould feel sleep coming over me. He was right as always I was tired and I did need some sleep. I started to fall asleep when a fit came over me, I shot straight up and started coughing. Troy rushed over and lifted my arms over my head, I'm sure I looked dumb but I did stop coughing.

"What did you do that for?"

"To make you stop coughing, I heard it on t.v. and thought Id see if it worked."

I laughed at this boy he is so sweet you just can't help but love him. We stared at each other for a while just looking in each others eyes. Then Gossip Girl came back on and I broke the glances. I layed down once again and took a deep breathe and watched the show. Then I felt Troys arms around my waist going under my tank and toching my skin gently. Then he played with my belly ring and I laughed it always made me laugh when he played with my belly ring. Then we settled and I drifted off to sleep with a huge smile on my face.

2 hours later

I woke up and found that Troy wasn't there and his backack was gone. I figured that he was at his house getting ready for the get together. It's 6:00 I had better eat and take my meds then take some cough syrup. After all that boring shit was done I went to my closet and chose something to wear. I thought I'd dress kind of up I put on a green tube top and a denim mini skirt. I grabed my white flats and a denim jacket then I put some eyeliner one and some lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and contemplated weather or not to straighten my hair or just leave it curly. Not one of the Wildcats had seen my hair curly and short yet. Well it's not that short anymore but short still. I settled with leaving it curly and pinning some back. I grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs to go to Troys house.

I looked in the window and saw most of the gang in there Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason. The only person missing is me of course.

"_knock, knock, knock"_

"Who is it?" I heard Troy ask while walking to the door, I smiled and answered.

"The Boogeyman," I started giggling I couldn't help it. See when we were little me and Troy watchen the Boogeyman with Tessa Lizzie and Tony. Troy got so scared it was hilarious.

"Brie what are you-" He stoped and started staring at me. He was checking me out so I guess I looked great. I walked up to him with a flirty look on my face I put my hand on his face very close to his mouth.

"Troy you have a little drool right there," I smiled kissed him and kept walking like it didn't happen.

"Wildcats!"

"Hey Gabi Troy told us you were sleep," Ryan said while making himself a sandwhich.

"Yea I was but I woke up just a while ago. I was cold." I shot a look at Troy as if to tell him he messed up. Well he did he could have put a blanket on me at least. But he was keeping me warm with his arms around me yes a guys arms do keep you warm.

"Were you guys having sex or something?" Chad asked with his bad timing I shot him a look then shook my head and sat down next to Taylor.

We talked for what seemed like ever we just chilled then I got dizzy and decided I needed to eat. I got up and went to the kitchen and made a sandwhich, I ate it but I felt like throwing up. I was tired and probly needed to check my blood, my sugar most likely was high and I have to keep it low. I checked and it said 126 ( I have no idea if thats good or bad or what so just go with me) i need to sleep and maybe itll go down. I always felt old whenever I had to be serious about what i ate but my genes are putting me threw it but my doctors say I'm getting better so it may go away.

I came out of the kitchen and slipped upstairs to go to Troys room. I opened the door and it was like always dirty. I cleaned up and I took my skirt off and since my tube was long i didnt care I turned on the t.v. and laid down, with a horrible headache.

**Troys POV**

"Hey guys where did Gabriella go?" Taylor asked suddenly everyone looked around andlooked worried. How did we not notice she wasn't there?

"Umm... I'll go check upstairs you guys sit tight." everyone looked nervous but Kelsi got them back into conversation. I heard my t.v. on and knew she was in there. I opened the door and saw her sleeping on my bed. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, but I could just tell she wasn't feeling well. It hasn't been the same since she was diagnosed with pre-diabetes but I made her feel like it was alright. She probably just had a high pressure, I walked over to the bed and sat down. I shooke her slightly and she started to wake up when she opened her eyes she saw me and smiled. God how I love her smile even when its weak.

"Hey you, how long have I been up here?"

"Not long, we were just worried when you didn't come back thats all."

"Oh well thanks."

"Well I had better go," I got up to leave but somthing told me to ask her.

"Brie?"

"Yea?"

"Can we talk about somthing?"  
"Your scaring me but umm sure. Go ahead"

"I've been wondering since ever if..."


	13. Of Course we are

**Gabriellas POV**

Troy was obviously being serious and it scared me. It always scared me when he was serious since he was normally then fun outgoing goofy one.

"I've been wanting to ask," he hesitated with his words and thought for a moment. I wish and hope it's what I think it is cause then id probably jump him and say bout time.

"why haven't we ever hooked up?" okay not the way I dreamed it but I'll take it.

"Umm I'm not sure. I guess we wanted to make sure we could get through anything together so thats what we did. Wait."

"But we like act like we're going out, we have like everything in common,"

"Yea I know," I sniffed a little. I wish he would stop beating around the bush and just ask me. Maybe if we did start going out my year would just be perfect, no matter what happend before.

"Well have you ever thought about it?"

"Yes ever since I can remeber, I wanted you to be my first boyfriend. But that didn't happen so." I looked at the wall not wanting to make contact.

"Well I have too, I think we should try. I mean I well yea I think if we at least try and it works out who knows. I'm sick of dating all these whores anyway." I was shocked, sweet innocent Troy Bolton calling one of his fans a whore. I looked at him and even though the t.v. was the only light in the room I still thought he was sexy as hell. I got up and sat on his lap, I put my forehead against his. Then I looked at those eyes, I wonder how he got such sexy eyes? Wow im off subject but I leaned in and just kissed him. I deepend the kiss by adding tongue, I pushed him on the bed and well we just made out and out. I must add he is a really great kisser, then i remember that there most likely where some Wildcats still downstairs.

"Umm I think that we should go back downstairs, they may be worried."

"Oh right I forgot. So does this mean we go out like a couple?"

"Of course but keep quiet for a while, and let them figure it out." I kissed him again and that lead to a make out session. Then I broke.

"You should go now, I'll be down in a sec."

"Alright," He got up and left. All I could do was smile and smile.

"Finally!"


	14. Flu :

**Gabriellas POV**

3 months later

I think my life is going really well track started a while back and the season is very long compared to most states. Volleyball started and ended, swimming is starting soon also. Life is going great so scratch that last thought. I really think that i am so scared right now. School is like almost over and colledge will be starting soon. I will be going to the University of Alberquerque, or maybe UCLA or NYU or something I havent really narrowed it down though.

Troy and I well we're pretty great! I think I found more things out about him then in all our lives. I love him and now I can say it with confidence it feels pretty damn good. I finally got that cold but I got it from this girl Taryn in my gym class. We were push up partners but other than that i don't know how I got it. I feel horrible I have a sneezy, coughing, vomiting, acheing kind of sickness. I should be on one of those commercials for theraflu or peto bismal or something. I just got it last night and it's really kind of funny how I realized I had it now that i look back.

_Flashback_

10:35 p.m.

_I was watching The Little Mermaid and talking on the phone with Troy._

_"It is like so hot in my room. I feel like i'm in a sweathouse."_

_"Hahaha thats totally the opposite of my room, It's kind of cold even though it's usually hot. But I guess it is different in our houses."_

_"I dont know maybe it's just me. I don't know what im going to wear tomarrow. I should call Taylor or Sharpay for that."_

_"I don't care what you wear your sexy either way."_

_"Yea your not too bad yourself." I looked out from my balcony window to see what Troy was doing. As usual he was playing a video game, I guess the volume was off cause I couldn't hear it._

_"What video game are you playing?"_

_"Sims 2 kind of boring but you know- wait how did you know I was playing a video game. Are you watching me?" I saw him looking around so I ran from the window so he wouldn't see me. I soon regreted that cause I felt like I was going to throw up. I put my hand over mouth which made me drop the phone and went to my bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I can't be pregnant I'm still a virgin I've only made-out with people nothing more. I must be sick and I'm not likeing this sick at all I can tell. When i figured i was done I got up flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. Then I heard the phone ring and remembered Troy._

_"Hello, Montez residence."_

_"Hey Brie what happend?"_

_"Umm nothing I just hit the wrong button." I tried to sound cheery and all but I was sweating bucket now and felt horrible. I decided to get in the bed after putting A Cinderella Story in the dvd player._

_"Listen Troy I've got to go I'll talk to you later." I didn't wait for a reply I just hung up._

End Flashback

Maybe it's not that funny but it seems like it to me. I went to sleep soon after that, then I woke up way late this morning. My mom said she'd be home as soon as possible but I know that she will still be back at 7 as usual. Im pretty much just checking out myspace and searching pictures of Alex Evans on photobucket, listening to the radio and just chillin. School just started an hour ago and I'm guessing everyone is wondering where I am. Taylor called like 3 times and Troy about a dozen. I didn't pick up though I was in the bathroom throwing up. I have a fever of 103 degrees and should be sleep. I don't feel sleepy though but I guess it wouldn't hurt if i tried to sleep.

Okay been there tried it nothing happend, to many things to do that I never thought of doing. For once since like 7th grade I will actually be here on a school day to get the mail first. That is very hard in a house of five people. Liz said she'd come home after her classes which end at 1 to get me any soup or hwatever I may need. But it's about 9:45 now so that is a long while away for me. I could go visit Lisa and see what shes doing but being sick I may not want to do that. I may as well comment everyones pictures and comment people I never knew I had.

I took a freaking two hours to successfully do all of my friends and that is alot of cutes, hot, i love this, yur a cutie, i love this and you 33, and so on so forth for one day.

"Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh

Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)  
She blowin' your mind with her asset (uh uh)  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like oh

Baby I can see us movin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that (like that)  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that (like that)  
We don't need no more that he said, she said..."

I jumped when my phone started ringing, I took a breathe and reached for it. I knew who was calling and didn't need to look at id.

(**Gabriella, **_**Taylor,**__ Background Sounds)_

**"Hey Tay!"**

_**"Oh my gosh Gabs you don't know how worried we've been so worried!"**_

_"Is that Gaby?"_

_**"Yea it's her I finally got her,"**_

_"Hey Gaby!"_

_**"Sharpay and Kelsi say hey. Why arent you at school?"**_

**"I have a really bad fever andshould be sleep right now. But I don't feel like it."**

_**"How bad a fever Gaby?"**_

**"I was on myspace and you know Tommy in 11th he has the cutest little picture."**I was getting off subject yes but I really don't want to tell her I mean right now she's the only entertainment I have.

_**"Gabriella Amanda Mariana Montez! How bad of a fever do you have?" **_I was scared, Taylor is always very serious when someone is sick she wants to be a doctor really bad so she tries to know this stuff.

**"I haven't check recently." **I said very quietly.

_**"Well check right now." **_I reached for the digital thenomitor(?) and put it under my tongue. I waited about a minute and then took it out. My fever went up so I'm guessing a result of staying up so long and not resting.

_**"Gabriella I know that it has been more than a minute so what was your tempature?"**_

**Taylors POV**

**"Umm well my fever is umm..."**

_**"Gaby please how bad is it?"**_

**"About- well it's not that bad really! It's only umm..."**

_**"Gabriella Amanda Mariana Montez!" **_This girl is being stubborn like always how bad can it be?

**"105 degrees,"** I was in shock. That is all I can say, I can't believe Gabriella is up and talking acting like she's fine when she must be feeling awful. She probably can't even move let alone sleep. This girl is too stubborn for her own good she must be home alone and Troys mom most likely doesnt know.

_**"Gabriella..." **_I let out a loud pleading sigh.

_"Taylor what is it how bad?"_

_**"105"**_

_"Oh my gosh she should be sleeping, she's only making things worse by staying up."_

_"You know Gabriella Kelsi she's stubborn with everything you tell her she always puts everyone before herself."_

**"You guys know I can hear you."**

_**"Gabi please go to sleep you need rest. Im calling Mrs. Bolton so she can check on you."**_

**"Umm I guess I could go over there-"**

_**"No Gabriella she is well enough to come and take care of you when is anyone supposed to even come check on you?"**_

**"Well Lizzie said she was coming at 1 but thats it my mom said she'd be home as soon as possible but she will like always be home at 7. I wish she hadn't been promoted." **I heard her sigh on the other end of the line but I knew she needed rest.

_**"Gabi please go to bed, I'm begging you."**_

_"Hey Taylor!"_

**"Omg is that Chad and Troy calling you!?!"**

_**"Yea why?"**_

_**"Please whatever you do don't tell Troy I'm sick. He has always been the one to worry about me when he should be studying or whatnot. Please Taylor I will consider calling her but I feel very tired now after talking. I'll watch a movie and stuff then go to sleep just whatever you Kelsi and most important Sharpay do don't tell Troy. Please. I love you Tay. Bye"**_

She hung up I looked at Sharpay and Kelsi but talked at Sharpay.

"Whatever you do do not tell Troy Gabi is sick. Agreed?"

"Agreed" Kelsi and Sharpay said in unison. Chad, Zeke, Troy, and Jason walked over. None of us could look at Troy. I looked at Sharpay she completely had her back to Troy and I knew that Troy would find that weird.

"Is Sharpay mad at me?" Troy asked the group me and Kelsi looked at each other and I shook my head as if to say not a word. Kelsi frowned at me as if saying but Gabi. I just shook my head, I know Gabi is stubborn but she knows she has to eat something and take her meds still so I hope she uses that 4.42 GPA brain of hers.

"No I'm not mad at you Troy."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because..."

"Beacuse...?"

"Im not at liberty to say." Once she said that Kelsi and I knew we were next we tried to leave but our guys had their grip on us and we weren't successful.

"What do you guys know that I dont know?"

"Taylor whats going on?" Chad got into the conversation, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him. I had a good feeling that Kelsi was doing the same.

"Whats up with you guys?"

"I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightening out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry..."

Speak of the devil Gabi you promised you'd sleep.

_**"Hello?"**_

**"Taylor, umm could you bring my homework over after school I'll meet you at the front door so please get my homework ok? You know my combo, I'm a little tired so I'm going to bed. The movie is getting good."**

_**"That's very interesting."**_

**"He's there isn't he?"**

_**"Si amiga."**_

**"Great"**

_**"i know."**_

**"Well don't tell him please."**

_**"No, no I would never even though it would be wise."**_

**"No it wouldn't he would worry about me all day and then would pay attention during practise or anything so don't. I gotta, gotta throw up bye."**She hung up. She must have had a flu since she was still a virgin she wasn't pregnant. I'm scared I hope nothing happens to her she sounds so sick on the phone. I guess I'll get her homework the rest of the day there really wasn othign this morning.

"Tay!"

"What Chad?!?"

"Who was that?" I shot Kelsi a look she looked aroung and found Amy putting her phone back in her purse and walking this way.

"It was Amy!"

"Oh okay." I know he didn't fully buy it but it's the best I've got.

"Alright well Sharpay why won't you look at me?" Troy said still wanting his answer. I quickly grabbed Sharpay and Kelsi's wrists and started dragging them down the hall.

"Got to get to class sorry."

**Gabriellas POV**

1:30 p.m.

I'm bored I woke up 5 minutes ago and Liz gave me some soup and some medicine juice and a wet cloth. She said she had another class and the highway was busy when she was getting off so she had to go. She also said to call Lisa if I got worst. Then I was alone again.

2:15 p.m.

I'm bored out of my mind and don't know what to do I would do homework but have none with me right now. Grr sleep is always my only option.

**Taylors POV**

I was worried about Gabi all day and really was idstracted i hate this really. I want to tell Troy but I know that since Gabi is pleading for me not to I should respect that but he will find out.

"I think we should tell Troy," Sharpay said

"Yea it would be smart thing to do," LIttle did we know but Troy Chad Zeke and Jason were around the corner listening to our convo.

"I know butGabriella said not to tell him. I think we should reaspect that."

"I guess," Kelsi said unconvenced.

"Well you looked like youd seen a ghost Taylor when you got off the phone with her when the guys were there. What was that about?"

"Oh well Gabi sounded so sick I swear I wanted to cry. I mean when she called me last night she sounded bad but I just figured that she'd be here today. But she umm said she had to throw up then she actually hung up. LIzzie came at 1 i guess but who knows. She dosen't want to worry Troy guys you know that and she needs her rest she doesn't need to worry about Troy worring about her."

"Your right but I don't know. Gabriella needs to stop being stubborn all the time. omg she isn't pregnant is she?!?"

"No Gabi is still a virgin and you guys know that. You've known that since well oh 4th grade."

"Huh?"

"Sharpay you had a birthday party and invited all the girls in the grade to a sleep over. You stupidly rented a movie that had sex in it then when we asked truth or dare Gabi chose truth. You asked he who she wants to loose her virginity with, and she said-"

"TROY BOLTON!!!!" Kelsi practicly screamed with delight then I heard Chad laughing and someone trying to hush him. I got Kelsi and Sharpays attention and they had the same idea as me.

"I wanted to loose it with Troy too you know." Sharpay said very sassy.

"I did too" Kelsi followed.**  
**  
"I know I did but you know what everygirl at the party agreed. Troy is hot and I'd go with him now if Gabi wasn't."  
"But her and Troy were made for each other. It wouldn't be right otherwise and you both know that." Kelsi stated

"Yea,"

"I love you Chad and you know that so stop mugging Troy!" I yelled so the guys knew they were way busted.

"Yea guys you can come on out."

They came from around the counter and all look worried especially Troy.

"Is is Gabi sick?" He asked like a little 5 year old

"Umm yea she has a flu but she's fine. A little bored home alone but fine."

"We got to get to practice Troy. Troy you can visit her after." Chad said trying to pull Troy away.

"Troy go I'll check on her. she's alright I promise."


	15. done

**Gabriellas POV**

Taylor came by yesterday we talked a little but I didn't want her to get sick so she left. She said troy knows that I'm sick and she's sorry that the guys were easdropping on them. I said it was alright and that he was going to find out anyway. My family minus me went over to have dinner at the Boltons I'm sure they told them why I wasn't there. About five minutes after my famo came back Troy called, but I was to busy sneezing to pick up the phone. I seem to always be doing something whenever he calls. I would love to call him now but he's in class and Darbus doesn't like cell phones. I miss him I haven't seen him like all week since I hadn't seen him Sunday. I watched the Hills while everyone was gone, I still can't believe Lauren is meeting up with Heidi. I love that line she says "As much as I want to forgive you, I want to forget you." Thats deep when you think about it long enough. I still have a fever and I went to the doctors earlier and they said rest rest and more rest and liquid and food and not to much stress. I hate doctors always telling you to take it easy and crap. They obviously don't know me then because I can't stand being useless.

So I've been doing homework since about 11 and it's 11:45 now and Im still doing social studies notes and worksheets. I still have a pile of work to go and I can't stand it. My glasses keep like irritating me, I love my contacts way more but I'm too lazy to get them. Gosh I'm sooo bored I need something fun to do or someone to intertain me. I need I need.

Troy.

**Troys POV**

"Come on Troy we had to get to lunch it's a pizza day and all the good pizza goes first." Chad was practicly jumping up and down by my locker.

"Alright alright Chad I get the point. It's only 12:30 and you had a snack in Darbus's class."

"Troy are you serious?!? I'm a growing boy and I need food. Can't you just smell that good pizza?" I could smell it and it did smell good. So I turn on my heels and ran towards the Lunch room ahead of Chad who didn't get what I was doing til later. When he finally caught up we got in line and got our food and went to our usual table. Everyone was partnerd boy girl except me and I felt bad that Gaby wasn't there. I don't have practice today so I'll go over after school.

"Hey guys whats up?" We turned around and saw Lizzie standing there holding gabys backpack and a piece of paper.

"Hey Liz," everyone said pretty much in unison

"Umm Taylor Gabs gave me this list of things to do and I totally forgot how to get around te school. So she said that if I have questions to go to the Cafeteria and find you. So i need her homework and ony other things she may need. Cause she is at home freaking out since she doesn't get a word anything says. Tony is helping her but she doesn't get it and such. She told me to," she paused while looking at the sheet of paper. "tell you guys that she says hi, and Jason could you tell the Track coach that she wont be at the meet cause shes sick. Kelsi to tell volleyball the same. Sharpay to as soon as she's better to take her to the spa, Zeke to make her some of your soup since she can't stand anything that Tony gives her. She's to stubborn sometimes, Chad to send her some random quizzes on myspace so she has something to do."She took a big breathe after all that talking then Jason decided to speak.

"What about Troy?" her eyes got big just like Gabys when she forgot something.

"Oh thats right, I don't want to say it in fornt of you guys though. So Gaby being the smart one made this for you Troy." everyone looked at me and I just looked at it. The card was red and white and said WILDCAT in the middle. I loved it and looked like it took alot of time to make.

"Umm guys why dont we go get started on what Gaby wants us to do. Liz come with me I'll help you get her work." Taylor always knows how to fix an akward situation. Everyone got up and left me still staring at the card. I got up later and headed to our secret spot since we started high school. I sat down on a bench and opened the card. And saw Gabriellas handwriting and I always loved hers, it's cute.

Troy,

I know I was wrong not to tell you in the first place. But I miss you so much, I mean a myspace picture can only hold me for so long. I wish I was at school and I wish Tony knew how to cook, maybe then I'd actually eat something. I went to the doctors this morning and decided to make you a card well I started the cover. They told me to rest rest oh and rest, but I can't I have like nothing to do. They told me to take it easy and not to stress out, but that ain't happening right now since this homework is just stressing me out! I don't really get it I mean grr this stuff is annoying. And whenever I'm not stressing about that I'm stressing about you. Like what are you doing, how are you feeling, why your not here, and more. I just don't know anymore and I miss you more than you know. I hope to see you soon but not now I don't want you sick. If I know you right now your saying "Psshh like I care about a stupid cold" but I don't need you sick. If you do come over don't stay long please. Well Tony is trying to get me to go to bed and rest but I just can't I hate being sick and such.

I'll Love you always,

Gabriella

I read the card at least ten times and I loved it more everytime. I would of course be coming over and she knew it. I ran to catch Liz and tell her I'd come by. She said alright but not long so I wouldn't get sick. I of course agreed and couldn't wait for the day to be over.

**Gabriellas POV**

Liz came back at about 2:30 the wildcats would be getting out soon. Hopefully Troy will come by but I dont watn him to come and get sick. ugh I hate this sick shit I need to do somethingbut not allowed. I've been doing homework for like ever and am sick and tired of writing but I don't want to be that behind. Okay so on to the 5000 word essay on Christopher Columbus.

2000 words later

I am so so tired but I must finish this so its over with. Why do history teachers always give so much work I mean geez this is freaking ridiculus! All the guy did was sail the ocean blue and discover america. Okay okay so maybe that is a big deal but still.

4075 words later

"This is some freaking bullshit,"

"Ding, Dong"

"Can someone get that!?" no reply

"I guess that everyone left the sick person to answer the door." I didn't feel like getting up and it most likely wasn't the best idea. As soon as I got up I was dizzy I put some pants over my shorts and walked downstairs.

"Who is it?" I asked the door which sure sounds weird but is true.

"Troy." I practically ran to the door but I didn't really since it would have made me throw up. I reached the door and unlocked it, I swung the door open and smiled at him.

"Hey!"

"Hey shouldn't you be upstairs?" Troy asked with concern in his voice and eyes. I just rolled my eyes and headed back upstairs. I got in the bed and started my essay again, Troy finally came up and just stood at the door with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I looked up at him and felt the akward vibe in the air, I hated when he saw me in my glasses since it was rare I hate my glasses.

"So hows school going for you?"

"It's pretty boring I mean your not there." He is just too cute why do I deserve him well im not sure but I know I don't.

"Come sit I havent seen you in forever and with you just looking at me i don't know I feel lonely." I smiled at him and he smiled back and walked over and layed down next to me.

"So how long have you been up?"

"umm since 8:00 I think."

"Brieeee..." I hated when he said my name like that. I know I should be sleep but i want to get this essay done. Then I'll think about going to sleep.

"I was doing homework and stuff like that, I'm not really tired though so don't worry."

"Okay i won't worry about my stubborn girlfriend." I hit him on the chest playfully and he acted hurt.

"There my 500 word essay is done. So now im all yours and stuff, but you should go soon."

"Why should I go soon?" I layed my head on his chest and then sprung straight back.

"I don't want you to get sick at all so you should go." He started laughing at me.

"Whats so funny?" I pouted out which made him laugh even more.

"You are you seriously think that I would leave just because your sick pssh yea right." I hit him on the arm really hard.

"Ow! what was that for?"

"For being so damn cute." I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him then rememberd i was sick and backed away. Then he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"I don't care about a cold just kiss me." I smiled and I did kiss him, I wanted to deepen it so bad but new that wouldn't be wise I broke the kiss as fast as it started.

"Hey come on lay down and watch t.v. with me" I did as he said and layed my head on his chest and for some reason I felt tiried and wanted to sleep I love Troy and I don't know if I would have made it through this year without him. I turned around and toched his face I couldn't help it so I kissed him and let him deepen the kiss. he put his hand under my shirt and rubbed my skin. I liked the feeling but I don't want to go all the way. I just can't wait til graduation then I know things will be over and I will officially be able to get on with life and be happy with Troy.

**I don't know if I want to keep going really i dont I may just start a new story or something but tell me what you think either way. I have ideas for next story and here they are.**

**1. Troy and Gabriella are married and Gaby gets pregnant so you watch them go threw having a baby with the gangs support.**

**2. Troy and Gabriella are in college and are still going strong. Most of the gang is already married and such so their the last ones.**

**3. one of your ideas cause I don't have a clue what to do.**

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU ALL THANKS:)**


	16. tears come down

**Gabriellas POV**

Things are weird for me right now. But i mean that in the most amazingly wonderful beautiful fulfilling way. I dont know what it is but i will say that i havent had an attack since well forever and the doctors say im way better and im always smiles now. we're graduating next week and i have the bestest friends i could ever ask for of course theres that hot and sexy dork of a lunkhead basketball dude that im in love with. I dont know why me and Troy didnt hook up sooner im loving this love thing thats going on. im in love and i've always been but now ill scream it to the world if you dared me and even if you didnt. Taylor says that now she can't keep me from smiling and humming and smileing. I don't think i've frowned for real since well the whole thing or what ever.

Things are totally sunny side up and i have to say that with all the things im doing now it will look good for colledge. Sharpay got into NYU, Ryan got Pitzer, Jason got Berkeley along with Kelsi and Zeke, Troy and Chad got UCLA and Taylor and I got Harvard. I know how can we split like that? I try not to think about it we all agreed we'd try a different colledge and if it doesnt work by 2nd semester then we'd go to University of Alberqerque together. I try not to think about but we won't start leaving til mid July so.

"Gabi?! Gabi!!!" I came out of my daydream to see Kelsi yelling my name. I looked around and saw that no one was even in class anymore.

"Oh my god!!! What period did i miss?"

"You havent we are supposed to go home when that last school bell rings. Gabi I know you knew that usually your the first one out of class."

"Oh yea right sorry Kels. let's go before everyone starts to worry."

"Well then we had better run cause its about 4:15. I thought you left already good thing i came back to see if you had or not."

"I was out that long?!?"

"Yea surprises me too,"

I can't believe i slept that long omg I never fall asleep in class thank gosh for Kelsi. I bet Troy is worried that im not at his house yet. Every friday the gang goes over to Troys house and its Tradition so it must be followed. Kelsi and I walked there in silence and it wasnt akward thats good we kind of enjoyed it since this would be one of our last school walks. We finally reached Troys house his was at corner and mine was next to it.

"Kels why don't you go ahead ill be in in a second. Tell them not to have fun without me though."

"Umm... okay but do you want me to go with you??"

"No Kels ill be fine i just need that blood out take so thats all." I didn't wait for her reply I just ran into the house.

**Kelsis POV**

That was weird. Wait doesnt Troy have her mads at his house? well maybe that one ran out or something but somethings wrong I can feel it. What could it be? I dismissed the thought, I didnt need Troy worring over nothing. Well what i hope is nothing.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Kels!" the gang replied Jason came over and gave me a kiss and then went back to the kitchen. I saw Taylor looking around as if looking for our latino friend.

"She's at her house." I said as simple as I could.

"Oh ok," Taylor looked me in the eye and didnt try to break contact and i didnt either. I could tell she was thinking and with that thought as if we planned it we both got up and started toward the door. Taylor grabbed Sharpays wrist and pulled her off Zeke both of which looked mad.

"we have to go help Gabi with...something..." she looked at me and I turned towards the very confused boys.

"umm with some homework that requires all of us."

"what homework!?! Seniors don't get homework last two wee-" but sharpay couldn't finish since taylor pinched and pulled her out the door. I looke back at the guys and smile. But as I was closeing the door I heard Troy say

"Why do i feel like something is wrong seriously?" and all the guys agreeing.

**Gabriellas POV**

I ran in the door and let it slam close. I regretted it instantly since my sister and brother were home this week.

"Hey! Where the fire?!?" i burst into laughter when I saw my brother running out of the bathroom in his boxers and shaving cream on his face. Then Lizzie came running upstairs and was about to ask something then she saw Tony and burst into laughter.

"Hey now quit. I was fine before miss thang over here came bursting in. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to... What i was doing." He turned and left then I looked at Lizzie and we burst out laughing we heard him yell shut up but we ignored it. I was laughing so hard that i bumped into the wall and knocked down a picture. When I looked at the picture it was me and Troy at spring fling one from last year another from this year. I saw a tear fall on the pic and realized i was crying and wiped it away.

"Hey whats wrong chica?"

"Oh nothing I just got something in my eye i had better go upstairs." I put the picture back on the wall gave my sister a reassuring smile and ran upstairs I took my meds and then sat on my bed and grabbed my notebook. I took one deep breathe garbbed my pen and started to cry and cry but I wrote a song to go with my feelings. then I heard the door downstairs burst open but not slam then I heard Liz say 'shes upstairs' and some feet coming up. I ran to the bathroom and splashed my face but I still looked like id been crying.

"Gabi"

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I said to taylor Kelsi and Sharpay. Theny all ran over to me and even though I hate to say I started crying. Okay so maybe I have cried alot lately since we decided the whole different colledges thing. I always think what if Troy finds someone better.

"gabriella we're your best friends and I know that this is hard for you to accept that you and Troy will be apart but your strong and we're all just going to be a plane ride away." taylor said crying along with me.

"Yea Gabs we're all here and I know that we'll be friends forever and never be apart we'll call everyday and email and send pictures and everythign." Kelsi smiled through her tears.

"I hate you all! now my makeups ruined im going to miss you guys." Sharpay can really overreact but we love her and we just decided to look at pictures and cry together. Yes cheesy but we needed each other and thats what mattered.

"you guys it's been and hour we should get back to the guys." Kelsi said we all agreed and got up and left. we all looked like we'd been crying especially me since Id been the longest. We all took a brethe before enter


	17. Tattoo

**Gabriellas POV**

We walked into Troys house linked in arms. We laughed a little and looked at each other. We all still had the pictures flowing through our heads. we noticed the guys weren't downstairs then we heard Chad yell im going to beat you from upstairs. I looked over at Taylor who was shaking her head and blushing obviously embarressed. Kelsi being the brave one ran upstairs first she loved video games but wasnt as good as me. I am the one to beat, im great at fighting and raceing games, andythign else im just alright. Sharpay ran up next then taylor looked at me rolled her eyes and went up. I started going up and was at troys door almost when i heard someone singing. I went to Tessa Troys sisters door and listend. The song was really good and i heard it on i tunes last night. I walked in and walked overto her and sat on her bed. She looked up and smiled at me.

"I love that your singing. I heard it on itunes but i forgot who sings it."

"Oh its Tattoo by Jordin Sparks,"

"Thats it you mind if I try?"

"Sure why dont you do one then me then we both do chorus."

"sure that'd be fun."

**Gabriella/**Tessa/_Both_

**No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
Keep my hand in the fire,  
sooner or later I get what I'm asking for  
no matter what you say about life,  
I learn every time I bleed the truth is a  
stranger soul is in danger  
I gotta let my spirit be free to..  
admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind  
**  
_(Chorus)  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken   
No need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do  
you're on my heart just like a tattoo  
just like a tattoo I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
_  
I'm sick of playing all of these games  
Its not bout taking sides  
when I looked in the mirror,  
it didn't deliver, it hurt enough to think that I could stop  
admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
sorry but I got to be strong and leave you behind

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I love you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do   
you're on my heart just like a tattoo  
just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
I'll always have you  
_  
**if I live every moment,  
won't change any moment,  
there's still a part of me in u  
I will never regret you  
still the memory of you  
marks everything I do.  
oooh..  
**  
(Chorus)2x  
_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize nothing's broken no need to worry bout everything I done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once  
needed protection  
you're still a part of everything I do  
you're in my heart just like a tattoo  
_  
just like a tattoo  
**I'll Always have you.. **

"You guys should be on American Idol!" Sharpay said screaming and jumping up and down. I smiled at her and Taylor they came in and sat on the floor.

"I would stay in there with the guys but you know Troy never cleans his room and all the guys keep yelling GO GO IM GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS!!! And so on. It's annoying."

"Wait Troy didn't clean his room?" Tessa looked at us and smiled evily. Then she jumped up and motioned for us to follow so we did. When we got to Troy's down I wanted to slap him it was hideous. Clothes everywhere I think i saw something move!

"Wow Gaby hes your boyfriend." I heard sharpay mumble under her breathe I was embarressed for Troy but he has always been like this so Im in a way used to it.

"Troy Alexander Micheal Bolton!! If you do not clean your room this second or move your party to the basement then im telling mom that you broke her glass vase."

"What is wrong with my room." troy asked not even looking up from his game I swear he must have been joking.

"We should go to the basement the screen is bigger." Chad said already grabbing the pizza box saying hi to us and then walking or running downstairs. Jason followed carrying chips and Kelsi close behind and Zeke walked over to Sharpay kissed her and grabbed her hand and lead her downstairs. Troy glare at his sister smiled at me and then headed downstairs. Me and troy made a pack that we wouldn't try to act different than before just ease into it. Tessa shook her head and went to her room then came back.

"If you guys need me I'll be at the mall with Liz so bye." she kissed me and Taylor on cheek and put her sunglasses on and headed down the stairs. Taylor tapped my sholder and turned and headed downstairs. I personally didn't feel like going down there. I decided to clean troys room even though he really should. I turned the t.v. off and Then picked up his shirts, pants, and boxers and through them in his hamper. I swear the room already looked better, then I tore the blankets and sheets and pillows off the bed. I went to the closet and grabbed new linen and put it on the bed. I walked down the hall and put everything in the washer and turned it on then went back to his room and organized everything. I went to his desk since everything was there. I put his stuff back in folders and everything then came across this photo album.

I sat on Troys bed and started flipping through it. There were tons of pictures of me and him that i'd never even known about. like one where we were 13 and at the beach he was talking to me and one of his old girlfriends was there and he was standing closer to me then her. See these little things we would never notice unless you pointed them out. I smiled at one when we were little around 5 and we were visiting the Boltons and I had fallen and Troy came over and kissed my boo boo. I laughed at that thought, I think our parents always knew wer had something and would end up together I just hope that comes true. Sure colledge will be the test so we should make the most of our last month together right?

"Gabi what are you looking at?" taylor came over to me looking interested.

"Hey you cleaned that bumbs room. I would never clean Chads room no matter what." I laughed at that and patted the spot next to me on the bed. She came and sat down we continued looking through the book and when we finished we walked downstairs and saw everyone sitting in the Family room talking.

"Hey Gabi I swear it feels like I havent talked to you in forever." Ryan said walking over to me I saw his new girlfriend Ashley over on the couch and waved. I gave ryan a big hug and smiled at everyone. I sat down on the floor and listend to the convo. After a while Taylor caught my eye she had tears in her eyes and I knew why but we both new not to let them fall.

"What day is it?" I asked the room very randomly.

"Umm its the 30th of May." Zeke replied. I nodded and didnt make contact with anyone. I didn't notice but I had gotten up and walked out of the room and to the bathroom. I closed the door and put my forehead against it. Then the tears fell once again I turned around and had my back against the door and slid down it and cryed my eyes out. I know you should spend as much time as you can with them but I just keep thinking bout it and it hurts. about 10 minutes later I got up and walked to the mirror and wiped my eyes. I walked back to the family room and told them that I had to go. and turned to leave I heard someone walking after me I reached the stairs I felt someone grab my wrist and pull me up the stairs. I saw Troy pulling me up the stairs to the room. When we got there he closed the door and just turned and hugged me. At first I didn't take his hug but I broke down crying. He just held me and said Itll be alright we'll always be together no matter what. I swear it was like we were connected.

"Hey thanks for cleaning my room," I laughed and then covered my mouth he just smiled.

"I'll let you slip this time." And we just stood there and cryed in his arms. I think that this is why I loved this guy. Or maybe just because of his abs. Tehehehe

**What do you think???? Tell me your 2 cents lol. Thanks :)  
**


	18. Stalling Chap

**Gabriellas POV**

"Come on Troy you little brat,"I yelled behind me at Troy who was trying to catch up with me since i had his notebook.

"Brie come on I really need that notebook and aren't you tired at all?"

"No way i mean track kept me up beat so now i can run farther than ever"I stoped and did a spin in my knee length skirt. I took a deep breathe and looked at the sky, it was just beautiful. And thats the only way to describe it, the sun was setting and everything was calm. I turned to my left to see Troy coming up to me out of breathe.

"Awwh my poor baby is out of breathe?" I walked over to the grass and sat down faced toward the sunset. I patted the spot next to me telling him to sit down too. He walked over and winced when he sat down. I felt bad for making him run like that after having practice.

"How are you?"

"Umm...good?" Troy sounded unsure that made me laugh. I looked over at him and smiled. I put my hand softly on his chin so hed look my way.

"I mean...Are you hurting?"he seriously looked confused.

"Are you breaking up with me or something?" I looked at him like he was crazy, i love him and i always will. I squeezed his shoulder lightly and he winced.

"See, you are hurting." I looked away and just looked at the sun, the colors mixed so well together it was just beautiful and it was just hot. tomarrow is graduation and i must say im excited and sad and i dont know what else. It started getting dark so I stood up and gave Troy my hand to get up. He winced again but tried to ignore it but I noticed so too bad for him.

"Come on babe. Lets get you to bed now before you fallout here, and you know i could never carry you." I smiled up at him then we wlked home hand in hand in the sunset. Ha ha i know cheesy but thats how it happend and i thought it was beautiful. When we got to Troys house we went straight upstairs not bothering to say hi to anyone. I went in and went to his desk to get on myspace. Troy walked in slowly and tooked his shirt off at the door and threw it on my head.

"Hey!! Thats not fair!"

"Put that in the wash please, love you." I was going to object but i heard the shower going so i kept to myself. I walked over to his hamper and put it in and sat on the edge of his bed and watch t.v. I didnt notice the water go off in the bathroom til i saw Troy in a towel bent over at his drawer obviously looking for some boxers. I readched for the closest shirt to me and rolled it up and quietly walked over and hit him on the butt.

"Hey!" troy jumped at least a foot in the air I couldn't help but start laughing.

"I didnt know you had such a nice butt! Whoo if I would have know i would have been don tapped that and I put my arm around his waist and pinched his butt. He jumped again and I just fell down laughing this was too easy and too much fun. I turned around and felt him putting his arms around me and then started tickling me.

"No!!...Troy...please Troy... please st...op"

"Not til you say troy Bolton is the hottest sexiest most handsome guy on in the world."

"How...could I...do that??...Chad is hot tooo..."

"What!?!?!?!" he knew i was joking but still i could tell he was mad.

"Ok ok...Troy Bolton is the hottest sexiest most handsome guy in the world!!!" He stoped obviously satisfied. He hit my butt which sent me about a thousend feet in the air i gave his a playful glare. But ignored it and sat on the floor and waited for him to come back out.

"You want to watch a movie?" I looked at him then went to his dvd case and looked for a movie. I settled on A Cinderella Story with Hilary Duff. I sat down on the bed and looked at Troy. He looked really tired so i patted the spot next to me and he came. We sat and watched then I pulled Troy intoa hug and had him layed his head on my lap. He fell asleep after a while and I played with his hair to stay awake myself. He was so so cute when he slept and i loved it. He always had to watch me sleep I felt good when returning the favor. The door opend and i turned to see troys mom standing there.

"Are you guys coming down?" I pointed at Troy and she nodded.

"I'll be right there." I carefully moved from under him and headed downstairs for food.

**Okay so now im at a stump cause I have no idea what todo for the graduation chapter so think of this one as a staller lol but please review and tell me what to do please please REVIEW!!! Thanks :)**


	19. Graduation: Part 1

**GRADUATION!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TOO MUCH DRAMA FOR THE YOUNG EYES. LOL. But yea might need a part one and two but won't know til I start writing so here we go.**

**Gabriellas POV**

"To my fellow classmates parents and family." I looked at the words writen on my paper and frowned. Everyone starts their speech like that, so that means it's boring. But I guess I have to deal with it so whatever.

"To my fellow classmates parents and family. This year has been wonderful and enlightening[sp?. We now know what it means when they say, 'you'll miss grade school some day.' I know we all used to think, ' what are they talking about? this seems to be taking forever.' But now on this day I see what they meant all those times. I already miss every one of my classmates even if we were best friends. I've had a special connection with many of you and you might not know that. This year we have been through the highs and lows of high school. I hope that one day we will reunite and just laugh at the memories and maybe even cry. To think into the future is a huge step, I know all my life someone would ask ' what are you going to do with your life?' I'd always say I have time for that. But now that I look at it I see that its here. My decision should bve somewhere in my mind. I will say that when I was little I would say I wanna be a singer or a model and now I see the reality. That the odds of getting those jobs are slim and I want to have a backup. I don't know about any of you but I'm still torn on what I want to do. They say follow your heart and always do what you want to do, and do something that makes you happy."

I read over my valadictorian speech like 12 times and I can't think of anything past that line and it kills me. I keep looking at it and see words that will be said tomarrow night at the graduation. I think of the future and I've never really thought about it. Does that make me a bad valadictorian or is that just me making my own decisions? I don't know anymore. I can't cry though I know that, cause if I do that Taylor Sharpay and Kelsi will run up there and cry with me which will bring the guys too. I have to be strong and I have to be focused. ugh this is horrible I'm a mess I haven't eatn a good meal in a good two days. I didn't eat much at Troys house tonight since I knew I had this speech I'd been holding off.

I know what kind of valadictorian doesn't do their speech way before the day before graduation. Well my name is Gabriella Montez nice to meet you.

Lisa kept eyeing me during dinner looking at my plate. I would have too I mean everyones plates were filled and mine just had a peice of chicken and some corn. No im not anorexic I think that would be impossible for me since I am pre-diabetic but I am getting better so there is hope. It's now 11:30 and I still can't think of anythign to say. okay last line again.

"They say follow your heart and always do what you want to do and do something that makes you happy..." Hmm I will not sleep until this is done and it does sort of help that grad is at 4:00 tomarrow or more close to today.

"They say follow your heart and always do what you want to do and do something that makes you happy. I think that, that is sort of helping me lean more to what I want to do. I hope it's leading you guys to your dreams too. I also think that senior year is the most beautiful year I've ever been through. It sort of has that feel to it and I don't know it helps you get ready for those things that will happen when you go to the real world. I'm afraid but I'm excited mostly. I hope that all of you exsperienceyour lives to the fullest, and don't let anyone make your decisions. Only you can do that. So listen to your heart and trust it. I have enjoyed this year with each and everyone of you and I will never forget you guys ever. Once more like they say 'high school has the best years of your life'. I wish you all the best and hope we keep in touch. Thank you."

I guess it can work but i've got to run threw it again and stand in front of a crowd. I got a mic stand with an unplugged mic and put my old stuffed animals in front of me. I took a deep breathe and started.

"To my fellow classmates parents and family. This year has been wonderful and enlightening[sp?. We now know what it means when they say, 'you'll miss grade school some day.' I know we all used to think, ' what are they talking about? this seems to be taking forever.' But now on this day I see what they meant all those times. I already miss every one of my classmates even if we weren't best friends. I've had a special connection with many of you and you might not know that. This year we have been through the highs and lows of high school. I hope that one day we will reunite and just laugh at the memories and maybe even cry. To think into the future is a huge step, I know all my life someone would ask ' what are you going to do with your life?' I'd always say I have time for that. But now that I look at it I see that its here. My decision should be somewhere in my mind. I will say that when I was little I would say I wanna be a singer or a model and now I see the reality. That the odds of getting those jobs are slim and I want to have a backup. I don't know about any of you but I'm still torn on what I want to do. They say follow your heart and always do what you want to do, and do something that makes you happy. I think that, that is sort of helping me lean more to what I want to do. I hope it's leading you guys to your dreams too. I also think that senior year is the most beautiful year I've ever been through. It sort of has that feel to it and I don't know it helps you get ready for those things that will happen when you go to the real world. I'm afraid but I'm excited mostly. I hope that all of you exsperience your lives to the fullest, and don't let anyone make your decisions. Only you can do that. So listen to your heart and trust it. I have enjoyed this year with each and everyone of you and I will never forget you guys ever. Once more like they say 'high school has some of the best years of your life'. I wish you all the best. Thank you."

I stared at the paper in front of me and just read over it once more. Then again and again then I broke down, I started crying knowing it was the end and I missed it. I was either crying or in a depression so I didn't enjoy the begining. By the time I got to my old self we were almost done. I missed my senior year and I hate it. I wanted to enjoy it to the fullest and I hadn't. When i imagined this year it was way better than this and I hate that I wasted it. I finally got control of my tears and they turned to sniffles. I looked at the clock and practically screamed! It was 2:47 in the morning!

I seriously had to get some sleep and soon.

I really am beat. I can hardly keep my eyes open and don't feel like talking. But all these hormonal children keep saying Gabi todays the big day! Like I dont relize that but no they are excited because they don't have to give a valadictorian speech in front of over a thousand people! I mean these little ungrateful children called every last family member on each of their parents side so they could come. This makes me a very hormonal child myself I'm freaking myself out!!!!! I am tired and all these rachet people keep yelling in my face! I didn't go to sleep until 3:00 because I had to read the speech a hundred more times. Then these little brats woke me at get this 7:45 in the fucking morning and are going to have the ordacity[sp? to jump on my bed!! Yes people good old Gabriella Montez woke up on the wrong fucking side of the fucking bed! So deal with it.

"Gabi! Gabi!!!!" I realized that someone was yelling my name which made this little headache huge. I glared at the person even though it was my mom.

"We have to get your makeup done. It's already 1:30." I stood up and stalked to the bathroom and put on my own makeup and then walked back to my room. When I opened the door all these people were in there getting ready. I went to my closet and got my dress cap and gown. I was still in my sweat pants and a tank, I grabbed my jacket and put it on. Then grabbed a hat and then my purse cell phone and keys. Then I gave them one last look rolled my eyes and ran to my car. I got out of there as fast as I could I just drove and drove not too sure where I was going. And I didn't care either anything to get out of that house is fine with me.

**Sharpays POV**

"Have you guys seen Gabi?" Gabis mom asked from the doorway. I thought about it for a second I saw Gabriella ealier she looked mad I saw her go downstairs then heard a car and-.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I gave the loudest scream I could to be heard over the music. I heard it go off and then went to the room very dramati.

"Gabi left like awhile ago and looked mad I thought she was down there. But when you came out here I guess that was her driving off-"

"Wait! What do you mean driving off?!?" Taylor asked in a panick.

"I don't know if I did I would tell you."

"So this means we have a runaway valadictorian?" Kelsi asked looking at our closest friends to see if anyone agreed.

Every head in the room was going up and down.

**Troys POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"What the fuck in hell was that?!?!?!" Chad asked after falling off the chair he was sitting on. Everyone looked scared suprised and pissed all in one. I honestly did not know what was going on over at Gabis house but as long as it didn't in volve----

My thought was cut off when my phone rang I picked it on first ring.

"Talk to me,"

"Troy thank god!" I heard a very panicky Taylor on the other line. In the background I heard worried girls freaking out.

"Whats wrong Tay?" I saw Chads head gerk up when I said his girlfriends name.

"Is she with you?"

"Is who with me Taylor whats going on?" By that time I had Taylor on speaker.

"We have a runaway valadictorian. And that for you no brians is Gabriella is missing."

**Gabriellas POV**

I had about 12,000 missed calls from the girls then I started getting some from the guys but I ignored them. Even Troys. I looked at the clock it was 2:43 I decided to head to the Kohls around the corner to change. Once I was done I checked my makeup and such and then I walked out. I looked at where I was and I relized I was by Josh's school which meant he lived nearby. I rushed to my car I tried to open the door but a hand went over it preventing me. I looked up and saw josh centimeters from my face.

"What are you doing around here?"

"Nothing that concerns you." He grabbed my chin and squeezed it really hard.

"Now listen I will let you leave if and only if you give me a kiss. I mean a hot girl giving me a kiss what could make me a luckier man?"

"Fine," I kissed him on the cheek whipping my mouth right after then getting in my car. I reached to close the door but yet it was blocked.

"You know what Gabi-"

"Gabriella."

"What ever a slut is a slut and a whore is a bigger slut so shut it. Now why down you go to your little what ever your so dressed up for. Ad we'll act like this never happend." And with that he walked away. I closed the door and then sped off to the school cause valadictorians aren't late. Right?

**Part two will come I just am tired after typing this wow. Please review give ideas and I may just leave you hanging if i don't get at least 3 more reviews. I have to know what you guys want right? Thanks :)**


	20. Graduation: Part 2

**Taylors POV**

We went to the school hoping that Gabi would be there, but no one found her. They said we all had to sit down with our groups. So everyone sat down, we kept looking around and round. Then the ceramony started and there was no turning back. I sat there and did a little prayer, please let gabi be here.

"Now I would like to present your class of 2008 president Gabriella Montez!" Our principle Mr. Matzui said. I stood up with everyone else as Gabi walked on the stage I let out a breathe of thanks and sat back down. Gabi looked nervous and very pale like she was thinking about something. She looked at the crowd and then started her speech.

**Gabriellas POV**

I looked out at the crowd I saw our familys and my friends I kept my eyes on everyone who wasn't that close to me. I took a breathe before starting my speech.

"To my fellow classmates parents and family. This year has been wonderful and enlightening[sp?. We now know what it means when they say, 'you'll miss grade school some day.' I know we all used to think, ' what are they talking about? this seems to be taking forever.' But now on this day I see what they meant all those times. I already miss every one of my classmates even if we weren't best friends. I've had a special connection with many of you and you might not know that. This year we have been through the highs and lows of high school. I hope that one day we will reunite and just laugh at the memories and maybe even cry."

I looked out at the left side of the room then got back to my speech.

"To think into the future is a huge step, I know all my life someone would ask ' what are you going to do with your life?' I'd always say I have time for that. But now that I look at it I see that its here. My decision should be somewhere in my mind. I will say that when I was little I would say I wanna be a singer or a model and now I see the reality. That the odds of getting those jobs are slim and I want to have a backup. I don't know about any of you but I'm still torn on what I want to do. They say follow your heart and always do what you want to do, and do something that makes you happy. I think that, that is sort of helping me lean more to what I want to do. I hope it's leading you guys to your dreams too."

I looked at the doors to the auditorium and saw a figure that I didn't exspect. Josh.

" I also think that senior year is the most beautiful year I've ever been through. It sort of has that feel to it and I don't know it helps you get ready for those things that will happen when you go to the real world. I'm afraid but I'm excited mostly. I hope that all of you exsperience your lives to the fullest, and don't let anyone make your decisions. Only you can do that. So listen to your heart and trust it. I have enjoyed this year with each and everyone of you and I will never forget you guys ever. Once more like they say 'high school has some of the best years of your life'. I wish you all the best. Thank you."

I rushed off the stage and went to sit with my group. Everyone was tring to get my attention but i just looked forward.

**No Ones POV**

" Troy Bolton,Stacey Brooney, Alexander Brookes, Chris Brown, Olivia Browning.. "

"Chad Danforth, Danielle Daniels, Sharpay Evans, Ryan Evans, Alexander Evans.."

"Taylor McKessie, Kelsey McDonalds, Christopher Micheals, Gabriella Montez..."

"Kelsi Neilson, Jason Nighting[lol idk, Warren Norbers, Heidi Orbit, McKayla Outs."

"Zeke Williams, Ashley Williams, Vanessa Wright, Zac Wrightings, Corbin Wrong.."

"I would like to present to you. East Highs class of 2008!!!!"

**Gabriellas POV**

I walked to the door where I had seen Josh earlier. I saw him right away, sure I was scared out my mind. But if anyone especially the guys saw him, who knows what would happen.

"Outside," I said simply and lead him out. He followed obdiently once we were out I didn't waste a second before talking or yelling.

"What are you doing here!?!"

"I came to wish you the valadictorian good luck. But when I got here you were already talking so."

"What kind of bull shit is that?!?"

"the kind you do when trying to be nice."

"You follow me here then try and say your being nice!" I grabbed his wrist and brought him around the building once I saw people coming out.

"Well yea and I know your little boyfriend won't care at all I mean you guys were at the park the other day and he couldn't even keep up with you." I turned around to look at him.

"Wait so you've been watching me."

"Yes and may I add you look hot when you run track swim whatever."

"Leave right now cause thats what I'm doing." I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. Right then I knew that i should have left a long time ago but I hadn't I'm dumb and stupid.

"Come on now why would I let you go I have you right where I want you."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"We're gong for a little ride I want you to meet someone."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Your dumb stupid ignorant if you think im going."

"Gabriella!!!" I heard someone calling my name and then again I figured it was the gang. I looked back at Josh.

"You go to you prissy little friends. Take your little pictures and have your little get together. Ill be waiting for you at your house at 1:30 am sharp. Be there or-" He squeezed my arm harder and harder until I could just feel the bruise there.

"More of that will happen." he let go so I could see. There was a handprint there and I was scared to know what else he could do. I nodded my head and turned to leave. He grabbed it and I winced a little.

"1:30 sharp!" He gave me a little push and I turned to look at him but he was gone.

"Gabriella!!" I heard my name repeated again I pulled my robe up and looked at the bruise and winced just looking at it. I rolled the robe back down and walked towards the voices.

"Over here!" I yelled and ran over to them. Everyone jumped me for a hug.

"Oh my gosh where were you?" they all asked once the hug was done. I had to think fast.

"Oh I had to be here early so I could run over a few things. I didn't have my phone with me, I'm sorry that I worried you." I knew they didn't believe me but since it seemed logical they went with it.

"Oh okay. Let's go take pictures!!" Sharpay yelled and grabbed mine and taylors wrist. I winced a little but no one noticed it.

We took like a thousand pictures. I tried to not think about Josh watching me for so long but it kept coming up. We decided to head to Troys house for a barbeque everyone came with their families.

"Hey Gabs why are you still wearing your robe?" Kelsi asked me when taylor and Sharpay arived. they nodded wanting to know too.

"Oh umm. I'm going to go take it off right now." I started to leave but Sharoay grabbed my right wrist again and I winced.

"Gabi you have a dress on under that and you can take it off in front of us."

"Yea but I'd rather do it inside."

"Come on please we dont have time to wait for you." She squeezed my arm a little tighter. I winced more and they took notice.

"gabs Im not squeezing you that hard." She let go and Taylor reached to roll up my sleave they all gasped when they saw the hand mark on my arm.

"Oh my god Gabi what happend!"

"Shh guys it's nothing. Just don't tell anyoen please it's okay trust me. I jsut got into it with someone and they got tooo carried away. Thats all trust me."

"It's not the same person who did it last time is it?" Taylor asked

"No it's not look im going to change I'll be alright geez!" with that I turned to leave. I ran to my house and locked my door. I took a deep breathe and layed on bed and just thought about what had happend today. I regret most of it, but why cant he just leave me alone. I dont think I should see him tonight but I know what will happen if I don't. Plus hes been following me so thats not much help. im torn and confused. I dont know what to do anymore.

**what should she do?? well i dont no just wanted to spice it up. so what should she do review and tell me what to do. Thanks :)**


	21. So We Meet Again

**Gabriellas POV**

"Hey Gabs are you going to tell us what happend to your hand, or do we have to get Troy on you. He always could get you to talk." Taylor said surrounded by Kelsi and Sharpay. I looked over at Troy who was over by Chad and Jason talking about something stupid no doubt. I looked back them then thought what to say.

"What if you had a friend who was in a bind and was to meet someone but sure if it would be the right thing for them to do. They could get hurt and even killed, but they did for being scared and a whole bunch of other stuff. What tell them?"

"Gabi are you in trouble?" Kelsi asked touching my arm lightly.

"I asked a question. Not a personal one though." I pulled my arm away and looked at the ground.

"Well I wouldn't go if I were thsi friend." Sharpay said looking me in the eye.

"Yea especially if it gets this friend more of these!" Taylor yelled pulling my sleeve up revealing the bruise. They looked at me worried and nervous too which i must say is a change for Sharpay.

"Thanks I'll tell them your advice." I looked at my cell phone it was 12:55 I had time to kill. I smiled at the girls shook my head and rolled my eyes and pulled them to the dance floor. Our favorite song was on Crushcrushcrush by Paramore we started dancing and we forgot about everything.

About 5 songs later I looked at my watch and it was 1:28. I almost screamed good thing I didnt Troy was close by and would have gotten worried. I slipped out of the party hopefully unnoticed. I went to our front porch and there he was waiting, I took a deep breathe even though I knew this wasn't wise.

"Hey,"I said as non-chalant as I could.

"Hey," He looked scared and nervous. I thought this was really weird considering he was the bad guy. Or is this a new trait I didnt no about?

"So..."

"Listen I want to say sorry." He wouldn't make eye contact. Shoot I would say he looked guilty?

"Sorry about what?" Wow that was a stupid question.

"I'm sorry about hurting you. I am so so sorry I mean your a really cool girl and really chill I've learned that. I feel bad for not trying to get to know you I mean I fucked up. I fucked up big time." I walked over to where he was sitting, I hate myself for being so forgiving but Im not Sharpay I dont have to many mean bones. I put my hand on his knee as if saying to keep going.

"I just I'm sorry. Im a bastard and everything that comes with it. I know we can't be friends but I just wanted you to know that im sorry. I wish I hadn't gone through with it I mean you just had a slip up. Hell it happens to the best of us right? Well I should let you get back to your party over there." He started walking away but I stopped him and I am no longer controling my actions. Im practically yelling run Gabi run but I leading him up to my room. I turned on the light and told him to sit on the floor and lets talk.

After Josh left I felt good which is weird considering everything. But I was glad that he was done with interupting my life, he sayshe has a girlfriend that he loves tons. I'm happy for him and I said we can be friends. I decided to go on myspace and see whats up. Nothing new friend requests comments etc.. I decided to post a bulletin a happy one at that.

Things happen for a reason

When a person makes a first impression;

good or bad

You should forgive and forget;

I did that tonight, I still have the bruise to show for it

But even though I thought bad of him at first;

we're friends now

Even though I'll never see him again;

I'm sort of glad we met

Without what he did;

I would have never confessed love

I am in debt to this person;

even though he put in my state of depression

I found my love;

because he hurt me

I found a new start;

even though I wont ever be the same me

I know that I'll thank him;

any day of the week

Since he brought Troy;

straight back to me

_**1.7.08**_

_**I caught him**_

I read over it like a thousand times and finally posted it. I allowed people to comment it if they liked. I took a deep breathe and decided that I was utterly bored. I didn't want to go to bed either but I have nothing to do. I decided to go to troys house instead but then second guessed and decided to just call him and see whats up and if he can come over.

_Gabriella /_** Troy**

"hello?"

"hey! Whats up?"

"Umm, nothing. where'd you go? I mean you were there one minute gone the next."

"I had a umm... an appointment."

"At like one in the morning? Not working Brie."

"well i had to meet a friend and such on a personal matter. I had to thank him for something very special."

"Whats so special and at one in the morning? What is this person a bat?"

"Hahahahhahahaha no no no he's a real person."

"Oh- wait he?"

"Yes he but we were at my house and don't worry nothing happend dad." he laughed at my mini joke.

"Well i dont know but what are you doing?"

"im bored out my freaking mind and have no idea what to do! But im on myspace."

"Oh really whats up with this bulletin? things happen for a reason?"

"haha that you have to read. But then come over. okay bye."

I hung up and went to my dvd shelf and pulled out a few movies not all chick flicks. I went to my bed and sat and waited then.

"Okay so that was sweet as ever. But what do you mean bruise?!?" Troy seemed mad confused and concerned. I shook my head and decided to change the subject.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Brie." He grabbed my wrist lightly but to my dissmay I winced and he noticed.

"I didnt hurt you did i?" I shook my head.

"Then whyd you wince?" I looked at the floor. He pulled up my sleeve and looked at the bruise then at me then at the bruise.

"I saw him at the store and he got mad at me or something and asked me to meet him at 1:30 and so i did so i wouldn't get anymore bruises and stuff. I know stupid but he has a girlfriend now and he wishes me the best and hes glad that i have you. And hes taking anger management and such and im sorry that i fogave him. He did this at the graduation but i didnt tell anyone. Sharpay kelsi and Taylor know and now you but don't make a scene i dont need Tony in on this too." 

"NOT make a scene?!?! Gabriella he could have killed you or anything!! You should have told someone!" He never yells at me ever unless hes really really mad but i couldn't help but be scared and cry.

"But nothing happend! doesn't that count for anything?!?"

"No Gabriella it doesn't count for a thing! I don't know what you were thinking! Something could have happend to you anything." He was calming down I waned to say something but he beat me to it.

"I just wish you would have talked to me about this or something. We're best friends and I love you if you realize or not. I think i should go-"

"No! I don't want you to. Please stay ...Please! I love you too and Im sorry I should have told you but I wanted to handle it myself-"

"Handle it yourself!! Look what happend last time!!!! You got your wrist broken because of this jerk! And your just going to go and see him without telling anyone!" He was really loud now too loud at that

"Troy calm down my parents will hear you." I whispered trying to calm him down.

"I dont know I need to think about stuff. Later Gabriella." He turned and left. As soon as the Balcony door closed I broke down and cryed. Did we just break up? are we still friends? Hes so mad at me he called me Gabriella. Why did I tell him? _because you love him._ What was i thinking? _He would die if he didnt know why you were in pain and most likely blame himself._ Why did I have him in the first place?_ because you are meant for each other, and the strongest couples have big fights._ Why am I so stupid? _your not stupid your just a helpless romantic who just wants things to work out. even though you make stupid choices._

I cryed myself to sleep and didn't even make it to the bed. When I woke my sister was holding me saying it'll be alright. I just cryed harder and harder then she call Taylor Sharpay and Kelsi and I cryed more when they got there.

**I have no idea where the thought for this chapter came from but**

**-should they break up **

**-should they just be at pause but push play later**

**-or something permanant that they reunite wen Troy is leaveing for college**

**well me dont know so say what you think. Thank :)**


	22. Hello Goodbye

**3 weeks later**

**Gabriellas POV**

Things have been very interesting. I mean Troy and I officially broke up and we act like we never went out int the first place. I don't know maybe it's just a habit. Well today isn't technically a happy day. I mean Ryan and Sharpay are leaveing for their schools today and Im going to cry. A lot. Then on Saturday Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke leave. Then we wait until the 18th of July and then Troy and Chad leave. They leave thats right then it'll leave me and Taylor and our families. Wow this day came so so fast. We've been insepreable[sp? we have sleepovers like everynight and now the day comes. I guess they're right when they say time goes by when your having fun.

"Come on Brie we have to get to the airport!" I rolled my eyes I told Troy I was coming. Can't he trust me?

"Im coming like I said, I only have a skirt on right now!" I went back in the bathroom and put my bra on. Then I came back out to see Troy on the bed.

"Troy!" I said in a annoyed voice."I thought you were waiting down there?"

"Well I had to see if you were stalling or what. I mean either way they are getting on the plane so..." I rolled my eyes and walked over to him with a sassy smirk on my face. I stood in between his legs and put my arms around his neck. Yes we did go back to our normal activity even though its not that different. I bent down and whispered very seductively in his ear.

"Now why would we want to leave when we can have more fun here?" I kissed his ear just to tease him. Then i turned to go to my closet and put my tank on and came back out. I walked pass him to get my purse except he grabbed my waist and started randomly tickling me.

"Tr...oy...st..st..stop...we...hav...have...t.o.oooo...go..."

"Then stop doing that,"

"Doing what?"

"Being sexy," He let me stand up and then went to the door. "You have 5 minutes or else im leaving with or without you." I laughed and got finished getting ready.

txgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxgxtxg

"Sharpay Im going to miss you too much." I said crying already. Sharpay looked horriable her mascara was smeared and everything. But for once she didn't seem to care.

"I know you guys im going to miss each and every one of you." 

"Flight 345 to New York now boarding."

"Shar thats our flight." Ryan said to Sharpay

"Okay well give me a hug." She gave everyone a hug. "Please everyone hate you colleges so we can go to UA ok?"

"OKay Sharpay." Everyone said. Zeke and SHarpay kept hugging and kissing pretty soon they were making out.

"Flight 345 to New York now boarding"

"Shar we really have to go."

"Okay." Sharpay wiped her eyes and waved bye to everyone. Then they were gone in the plane looking back every five steps. I just turned to Taylor and hugged her then we turned and left. leaving everyone else behind.

Taylor suggested we go shopping in Sharpays honor. So Taylor Kelsi and I have been shopping for what seems like ever. We maxed out like 5 credit cards all together of course. I mean we can't totally shop like Sharpay. Wed be totally and literally broke by now.

sxrsxsrxsxrsxrsxrsrxrsrxsrxrsxrsrxrsxrsrxrsxrsrxrsxrsxrsrxrsxrsxrsrxrsr

"Kels you don't know how much we're going to miss you."

"I know guys Im going to miss you guys tons tons. Taylor whos going to help me stay organized and in check? Gabs whos going to help explain homework more to me? I think this is what they call going up. I'm going to miss you guys so so much." Kelsi gave us a huge hug. None of us wanted to let go.

"Flight 654 to Minnesota now boarding"

"Thats us hun." Jason said grabbing Kelsi. The guys gave us another hug and then walked off. Kelsi kept looking back yelling things liek call me, keep me updated and everything. We waved again me and Taylor hugged again then Taylor went to hang with Chad. I looked at Troy he was still handsome as ever and did just care about me even though I dont and never desevered him. He looked over at me and I quickly looked away. He started laughing for some reason.

"Whats so funny?"

"you"

"How am i funny?"

"your so cute and when you do something like what you did earlier its...its just really cute." I started blushing and figured I looked like a tomato.

"Awwh did Troy make little Brie blush?" He looked down at me and i looked away. He started laughing again. I started running for no real reason just wanted to. I went to the park and looked at the sunset. Same spot as last time, i love watching sunsets i don't really know why but i just do. I felt some strong arms around waist but before I could say anything Troy started tickling me.

"St...op...Troy...pl...ease...stop..." I was laughing really really hard I was crying. He eventually did stop tickling me.

"Hey lets go on the swings," He ran over and pointed at the seat saying for me to sit. I pulled out my ipod and listend to music while he pushed me. Then I heard my new favorite song come on. Love Like This, I gave Troy the ipod and he started to listen by putting one headphone in his ear. I started to sing with the song on cue still swinging at the moment.

Oh…  
Never find a love like this

Well we go back so far,  
swingin in your back yard,  
all the things that we used to do  
We were cool back in high school  
ooh I really liked you,  
must have been your attitude. 

I hoped off the swing and ran around so I was behind Troy I put arms around his neck.

That's why you keep on runnin  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin back to you. 

I let go and got on the sidewalk and started walking still singing not careing about people staring even though they seemed to enjoy.

You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this 

Troy came and stood by me and I grabbed his hand and he was still listening to the song but listening to me at the same time.

Well this life tried to keep us apart  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this.

All the guys tried to take me,  
you're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
I'm willing to sacrifice.

That's why you keep on runnin  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by,  
it's not hard to know why  
I keep comin back to you. 

We were halfway to his house just around the corner. I let go of his hand and walked ahead. I walked in a straight line like I was on a typewalk[sp?.

You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.

Cause this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this.

May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
that still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
for you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
not to make you my wifey,  
man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rollin,  
me and you, we strollin,  
they don't wanna come around.

We were at his house now, I sat on the lawn and he sat next to me. He took the headphones out of his ears.

Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.

When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this,

Oh… Never find a love like this…  
When this life tried to keep us apart,  
you keep callin me back to your heart,  
Let me hear you say,  
Oh… Never find a love like this.  
Oh… Never find a love like this 

I took a deep breathe and looked at him. He was looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his life. I leaned in and he did the same, the nest thing I know we're making out on his front lawn. I broke the kiss and looked at him then I stood up and he did the same. I walked into the house Troy right behind me, I went to his room and stood there until I heard him close the door. I turned around and looked at him. He walked over slowly and I thought he looked unsure. I couldn't wait I jumped on him and put my legs around his waist and we made out I held onto his for dear life.

He pinned me up against his closet door and I really didn't care that the handle was like hurting me. I could hardly feel it, I roughly grabbed his sandy blonde hair and tugged at it. He ran his hands through my hair, I'm sure it was messed up out of the nice pony it was in before. I broke the kiss since i was out of breathe he put his forehead against mine. Both of us breatheing hard. I found words finally.

"So...I'm guessing we're back together. Right?" He didnt reply and i didnt want him to. All he did was kiss me and kiss me. Finally we got to the bed, I noticed that I was touching his bare chest and dont remember when he took his shirt off but i dont care. A few seconds later he was trying to get my dress off so I helped him I threw it somewhere and dont care where. He was only in boxers and i only in my boyfriend undies.

**Okay so im not saying anything else cause im starting to get serious pictures that I dont really want. lol . but i guess the next chapter will be Troy and Chad leaveing. But who knows. Give me ideas por favor and gracias :)**


	23. Damn it Troy!

**This Chapter is dedicated to Baby-M-xo. tehehehe.**

**Gabriellas POV**

"I'll be right down I have to take my meds, geez!" i yelled to Lizzie as she andTony waited for me. We were meeting Taylor Chad Troy and their parents at the airport since Chad and Troy leave for school today.

"Gabs come on!" tony yelled while honking the horn. I looked in the mirror one last time and then headed to the truck. I got in the car and he didn't wait a second to pull out the drive. Lizzie was sitting next to me reading the latest issue of Allure magazine. In the front Tony and his new girlfriend Cassie who is so sweet are talking softly about something. Me? I'm trying to have this happen as fast as it can, I mean i dont want him to see me cry even though he's seen it a thousand times. i have to stay strong right?

30 minutes later

"Gabs you have to say bye to him sometime." Lizzie said coming over to the spot where I was sitting with Taylor

"I...I cant" I said simply

"Why not??"Lizzie pushed

"Yea why not? im over here crying because my boyfriend is leaving. You've know Troy forever, I thought i would have to hold you. Not the other way around."

"Why does everyone want me to say bye to my fucking boyfriend!? I mean it's not like im never going to see him again I mean come on! Ill say bye when _IM_ ready."

I didnt yell but made a point. Lizzie nodded her head and sat down next to me. I looked over at Taylor she was whipping her tears with her sleeve. I gave her a slight squeeze to her arm. She smile at me and I smile back. I looked at Lizzie who was getting out a piece of gum _Winterfresh_ to be specific. As soon as the mint hit my nose i threw my hand to my mouth, slid my feet out of my heels and ran as fast as could to the closest bathroom which was all the way down the hall.

**Lizzies POV**

I pulled a piece of gum out of my purse and put it in my mouth. I was about to give a piece to Gabs and Taylor but then Gabi went sprinting to the bathroom. I looked over at Taylor then at everyone else. No one over there saw except Chad and Cassie. Cassie came over to us and picked up Gabi's shoes.

"What was that about?" She asked sounding very worried.

"I have no idea but we better see if shes alright." By the time I finished taylor was already sprinting to catch up. Cassie and i ran to catch up too.

When we got to the bathroom we were out of breathe. We looked around and didnt see Gabi so she must still be in a stall.

"Gabriella?" taylor asked while looking under stalls for a pair of barefeet. Then we jumped when we heard what sound like someone throwing up. We ran to the last stall which as always was the handicap stall. The door wasnt fully closed, Taylor looked at us and we nodded. She slowly pushed the door open just to see Gabi sweating on the floor leaning on the toilet for dear life. We went over to her and I held her hair back and let her throw up.

**Gabriellas POV**

I ran as fast as my trained legs would take me to get to that bathroom. I pushed the door open and prctically ran over this mom and daughter set. the mom was going to say something but then she realize what i had to do and moved out my way. I ran to the last stall and didnt even try to lock the door and just threw my lungs up. I watched as everything i had eaten this mourning and some thing I dont know what come up. About three minutes later i heard taylor call my name. I was going to answer but then I had to throw up again. this time i watched my pill from this morning surface. I started breathing hard and sweating like a pig. I hate this taste in my mouth it annoys me to death. i started again and was really weak I heard taylor come in and Im guessing Cassie was there she rubbing my back with taylor. Liz was there too i guess since someone was holding back my hair.

I finally stoped and didnt feel anything else wanting to come up. So I turned and looked at them Taylor ran out and I heard water running then she came back and started whipping my forehead.

"Gabi are you alright?" Liz asked

"I... I don't know" I said honestly. I really didnt know what was going on. Cassie put my shoes back on my feet.

"Can you walk?" she asked when they were fully on.

"I...I think I can" they nodded and Cassie started walking out. I leand on Taylor and Liz. I went to the sink and scooped up some water and put it in my mouth. I gurgled it then spit it out. I turned to them and took a deep breathe and nodded for us to go. taylor put her arm around so I wouldnt fall. We finally got to the gate and sat down Chad started walking over nd looked worried about something.

"Gabs are you alright?"

"Yea, im fine just had a date with a toilet." I said and smiled.

"Flight 143 to Los Angeles boarding in 15 minutes,"

"Well in fifteen minutes youll be a college man, congrats!" I got up and hugged Chad Ilooked at Taylor and saw her crying. Chad looked at me as if to see if he could comfort his girlfriend. I laughed and told him to go. I smiled when I saw him hugging her and whispering to her softly. I looked over for troy and found him in a chair over by the window. I took a breathe and walked over.

"So this is it Wildcat, the thing called our futures." I heard him chuckle and i walked over to him and sat down. I looked at his profile and saw how truely handsome he was that made me smile. But knowing I wouldn't see him for six months made tears form in my eyes. i quickly brushed them away and hit his knee with mine. He moved slightly and looked over at me with those peircing blue eyes of his. They started forming again and i looked away. He laughed and i shot him a glare.

"Brie you will never change will you?" He had this silly grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about Bolton?"

"Oh so we're on last name basis now Montez?" I crossed my arms pouted toward the window in front of us. He laughed again and I shot him another glare before laughing myself.

"So..."

"So..."

"Im going to miss you...a whole lot. I mean we just got back together and everything. I've just come used to you always being there to make sure nothing bad happens to me. I dont know if ive become dependant on you or what but I..." I didnt realize I had been crying until I felt him whipping a tear away I looked at him and started crying harder. He pulled me into a big loving hug and kissed my head and said soothing words in my hair. I started hitting his chest crying harder every second I pulled away from him. Tears blurring my vision more and more.

"Troy I...I can't"

"What? Can't do what?"

"I can't do this! the whole hello goodbye thing. I don't want you to hurt me."

"Wait hurt you? Brie where is this coming from?"

"I don't want to come back at christmas to find out that you found some blonde bimbo to be your girlfriend! Someone cuter prettier smarter and just great at everything im not. I dont want you to hurt me as in break my heart! I just want you to end it now if you think it may have a chance of happening."

"Brie what are you talking bout! I would never cheat on you if thats what your thinking. I mean why would you think that?" I looked at him and shook my head and felt myself getting worked up for some reason. Then something hit me and hard but not literally. I hadnt said it yet since we hooked back up and it was starting to show.I stood up and glared at him. I saw everyone looking at me out the corner of my eye.

"Damn it Troy!! How can you ask that?!? I have been your best friend since 3 months and your gonna ask me why I say that! I wasn't born yesturday I've seen what you did to some of your ex-girlfriends and I don't want that to happen to me!!" Now everyone at the gate was listening I could tell even if they wern't looking at me. Troy stood up and looked me dead in the eye.

"Gabriella I am never going to do that to you. I care about you way too damn much to do that. I do have a heart you know. Im not just a lunkhead basketball man. I thought you knew that. And if you have really been my friend since ever then you'd know it kills me to see you hurt. Especially when it's caused by me." I could tell he was holding back. He wanted to yell bad and I could hear it in his voice. i know he was trying to get people to stop staring at us which they did when they realixed we weren't talking or yelling anymore. I closed my eyes and let my tears fall, he didn't wipe them away which caused me to open my eyes. His breathing was normal again and he was studing my eyes looking for an answer to why I asked in the first place. I looked away and then the speaker went off.

"Flight 143 to Los Angeles boarding in 5 minutes, please make your way to the gate."

"Troy I..."

"Gabs I know I'll miss you more than you may be able to realize." He grabbed my chin making me look at him.

"I'm only a plane ride away. No matter what the reason call me, please." He looked me over one last time then pulled me into a hug and whispered 'I love you Gabriella and always will' That made me cry even harder, he kissed me on the forehead then cheek then lips then walked away. Leaving me crying an airport, I looked over and saw him walking to the gate he said bye to his mom and mine and Chads mom. They did the rounds and such, he was too far to walk I have to run. I cant leave him hanging like that. Right?

I kicked my shoes off again and ran past people going to the gate and yelled as loud as I could while running.

"Troy!!" I ran over and past our parents I jumped the gate and ran into the walkway to the planes door. He turned around and looked surprised to see me and I wouldn't blame him actually. I lunged myself at him and everyone watched as he caught me perfectly. I looked at him then smashed my lips to his and didn't care at all that I had thrown up earlier I had a starburst or 20 so chill. I roughly ran myhand throuugh his hair. I felt his tounge on my lips and didnt hesitate to let him in. I pulled away crying still he whipped my tears away which didnt do much good since they kept coming. Everyone was watching in awwh as if a movie was being filmed and they didnt know how to react. I caught my breathe and finally was able to talk.

"Damn it Troy! I love you" He smiled that Bolton smile and crashed our lips again I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepend then kiss. This time he pulled away and had a silly grin on his face.

"Umm I'll see you in December?" He sounded unsure and kind of hoping we'd meet again but sooner. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Bet on it," He gave me one more kiss and met Chad before turning to go on the plane. I was crying still but happy and sad tears. I turned to see Taylor standing there with a smile planted on her face. I laughed and walked over to her and we hugged and hugged and then went to the window so we could wave bye to them.

Until December?? 

**WOW! I wasn't exspecting that and I wrote it lol. But please oh please review. And what is up with the throwing up? Well who knows but give ideas I got this chapter from Baby-M-xo yup she suggested it so I granted. well please review and hope you liked it. Thanks :)**


	24. Dirty Little Secrets

**Gabriellas POV**

5 months later...

I don't know why but the guys here at Harvard are wow. I'm not gonna say that a taken girl wont flirt but... well lets recap a minute.

_3 months earlier_

_I can't believe Taylor convinced me to come into a drug store and look for a test. I mean we were safe...Im sure of it like no doubt in my mind. Okay so theres doubt but what can i say. I mean morning sickness comes from something. But I hope no wait I pray that its not what Im thinking because im not ready to be a-_

_My thoughts were broken when I bumped into someone and fell on the ground hard._

_"Oh im sorry let me help you." He gave me his hand and smiled then looked at my test I grabbed it fast and stood up and looked at the floor._

_"Umm im sorry I should really watch where im going. Im Chris." He held out his hand again and I looked up and smiled at him and held out my hand too._

_"Im Gabriella."_

_"So do you go to Harvard?"_

_"Yea, you?"_

_"Yea, well i hope I see you around Gabi. It is alright I call you that?" I laughed at his unsure face._

_"Of course." He waved and walked away and I went to the checkout and paid for my test still unsure and headed to Taylor and my dorm._

_Once I arived I said hi to this girl on our floor named Tracy. Then went into the bathroom in Taylor and my room and lock the door. I did as the instructions said and waited and waited. My alarm on my phone went off 10 minutes later and I knew it was time. I slowly walked over to the test and took a deep breathe and read it. _

_"AHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed a Sharpay inspired scream and started jumping up and down. I opend the door to find Taylor and some selected girls from our floor._

_"Gabi whats wrong!?!" Taylor asked with a worried exspression on her face. I smiled the biggest smile I could produce._

_"IM NOT PREGNANT!!!"_

_End Flashback_

So we're are here today. Taylor had to go buy another suitecase since ours were like filled. I feel like Sharpay right now, wow scary thought. I never knew I could own so many clothes! I mean they always say pack twice as many clothes as day of your trip. Or maybe only Sharpay does that, I don't know but either way we only get two checks and one carry-on. I need all the right things I mean Im going to see Troy after 2 monthes. Ha yea I said two what can I say I was sick and he came. Funny right I thought it was random.

_Flashback_

_"Tay I really don't feel well. 'cough,cough' I don't think Ill make it to class."_

_"Let me take your fever and if your outragiously high even for me Ill let you stay."_

_3 minutes laters Taylor was franticly trying to get me cough syrup, towels, and anything else I may need since id be in the dorm all day._

_"Tay I'll be fine I just caught a little bug chill." then I sneezed and she looked at me. I shook it off and decided to sleep or pretend to sleep._

_"Oh!  
I'm into you,  
And girl,  
No..one else would do,  
Cuz with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I..know I can't be the only one,  
I bet his heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of his life who feel..  
Wat i feel when i'm_

With you [x5  
Girl..  
With you [x5"

_I listened to my phone go off. I knew it was Troy but didnt dare move. I heard to song stop and heard Taylor pick up the phone I held my breathe and listend to the convo. I'm guessing since she knew me so well knew I was still up. She put it on speaker so i could hear, we've been around each other too long._

_"Hello?" Taylor asked playing dumb._

_"Uh...hey Taylor is Gabi there? I know she has class around now but- hey did she forget her phone or something?"_

_"No Troy shes sick and I kind of have to get to class so I guess she'llbe here alone. She needs sleep you know."_

_"Shes sick?" Taylor laughed at the worry in Troys voice. I laughed in my mind too how cute?_

_"Well yea listen i should let her rest." I sprang up and shook my head which made me sneeze twice then start coughing. I motioned for her to pass me the phone. She handed it over but didnt leave._

_"Hello"_

_"Gabs arent you sick?"_

_"Yea and Im going to be bored out of my mind! So where are you I know you went with Chad to this conference somewhere. I dont know or remember right now sorry." He laughed on the other line._

_"We're in New York. We wanted to see if you guys wanted to hang but you should get some rest. And be bloody bored out your mind."_

_"Yea I could get one of the guys to come see you Gaby. You know how much they adore you, I want to call Chad and see if we could meet." She came over and gave me a hug " I love you get some rest." then she stoped mid-stride and turned to smile at me. She grabbed then phone out of my hand and went into the hallway. She came back a few minutes later and had a huge grin._

_"What!?!" _

_"Oh nothing. I really have to go bye." nd I was alone to sleep._

_2 hours later_

_I woke up to hear music playing on the t.v.. MTV was on and they were doing their countdown and were playing With You by Chris Brown[__**also name of song on her ringtone**__. I sat up and felt a little better just had a sore throat. and a slight headache and a little cough. I took my meds and layed back down but as soon as I did there was a knock at the door. I got up and looked in the mirror first. I guess I looked alright but nothing seriously hot. When I got to hte door Troy was leaning in the doorframe. I was shocked and speechless. I that I was seeing things so I poked him and he winced._

_"Ow, what was that for?"_

_"Sorry had to make sure you were really there. I mean Im kind of out of it and dont really know anything right now-" I was cut off by Troys lips crashing mine. I closed the door as he moved into the room I wanted to deepen the kiss so bad but couldnt get him sick. I broke the kiss smiled and went back to the bed and sat down. I hit the spot next to me and he obediantly sat down. We were silent but it was the best silence I could have asked for akward sure but whatever._

_"Hey why dont we take a nap?" Troy whispered in my ear seductively. He layed down and I smiled and just layed down next to him. My body fitting perfectly against his, I fell asleep and Im guessing he did too both of us with smiles on our faces._

_End Flashback_

But I will be the first to say things arent the best they could could be. Lots of stress here with the studing and test and even trying to have a social life I mean geez. I have changed and not nessasarly for the better.

"Gabs I finally found a store with some luggage left. Like everyoen is sold out. Do you think Sharpay needed that much luggage?" I laughed at Taylors comment then got back to folding.

"what are you thinking about?"

"Just things that have happend since we got here." taylor looked at me then got a worried look on her face.

"Gabs you haven't started again have you? I mean no one but me knows and your group members but this puts lots of worry on me. But if you are stress you can get rest this break I mean we'll be gone 7weeks and I know you an Troy wont be making out the whole time and-"

"Tay cool it. I haven't started again so dont worry about it. I mean why would i start again anyway. I used to do it when I was 12 nothing big. Started again at 16, and I just tryed it again in September. Im sorry Tay its just stress and peer pressure and-"

"Gabs you are a skinny little thing. If I looked like you I would be fine. I still don't know why you do it though. It seems nasty." I jsut nodded my head Tay was right it was nasty.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Gabi come on foods here." Taylor came into our room with Cara and Tracy following._

_"Come on Gabs stop working on that report for two seconds and eat something." Tracy said trying to make a point._

_"I'll get some when Im done." I looked over at them and they looked dissappointed. _

_"I promise guys. don't have a cow." They laughed slightly and then Cara chose to talk._

_"Well its just that you never eat with us anymore. When you do you eat alot."_

_"Guys im fine I promise jsut a little freaked thats all. Once this report is done Ill be me again." I smiled and they nodded and turned for the door. I could have sworn i heard Tracy whisper 'thats what she said last time'. A tear rolled down my cheek and i quickly wiped it away. I got back to work on my report. An hour and tons of spell checks later I was done. I noticed Taylor already sleep on her bed, I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I could only think one thing. _

_Im FAT._

_I started sqeezing my stomache trying to push in the "fat" I had. Well I couldn't fit my favorite skirt last week, maybe i've gained weight. _

_I walked down to the lounge and went straight to the fridge. i opened the door and looked at all the leftovers in there. I grabbed a plate and filled it with pizza, tacos, doughnuts, cookies, ice cream and a little more. I stared at my feast in front of me, then at the door to the kitchen, then back at the food. I picked up the doughnut and stuffed it in my mouth then seconds later in went the pizza, so on from there. Ten minutes later I had at least two of everything in there. I was definitely done. I put my dishes in the sink then walked back to my room. I closed the door and then looked at taylor who "looked" asleep. I walked over to the bathroom quietly and shut the door. I looked in the mirror and looked at my stomach. I looked totally pregnant at least 3 months I rolled my eyes then whispered to myself._

_"I never thought I'd be doing this again." _

_I walked the short distance to the toilet and then knelt beside it. I pulled my hair back with my rubber band, then I stuck my finger as far down my throat as I could. Then I started throwing up. Yes, I Gabriella Montez am bulimic. Sad to say yes, regretting saying it no. I've been since like I was 12, I mean not the whole time I mean I went to group and stuff but always stoped whne I thought people where wondering why I always was busy on Thursdays. Then maybe a year or two later I'll turn all why dont I look like her strike and I start again. Yea it's not good for pre-diabetics but what can I say. Nothing. Do I have a reason to do this. Let everyone else tell it none at all. I couldn't ever tell you how I started but I will say one thing. _

_Troy._

_Yea I was hanging with the gang and Troy and Chad were checking out these girls. Now keep in mind we're only 12 and 13 so yea. But she was stick thin and Troy said ' I'd date any girl who looked like her.' Lets say this genius went home and looked in her magazines and saw yes girls did look like her. I figured why can't I? _

_Thats my sob story pathetic? Yes. But I will say i had a crush on the guy and well thats how it went. No one knows about me being bulimic, not even my parents. Taylor is the only one since she caught me at a sleepover once. She signed me up for group and well had to do it one more time, four years later. How will I tell her I started again? She won't let me stop group this time. She may even tell my parents damn I hate secrets their nothing but troble._

_"Gabi." I turned around from the mirror and sink I was curently brushing my teeth at._

_"Yea?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why'd you start again?" I looked away._

_"Why!" Taylor yelled._

_"I dont know okay. I dont know."_

_"Im searching for a local group right now."_

_Well that's one way to tell her. Taylor reminds me of my mom. Except Taylor actually has eyes on the back of her head._

_I think._

_End Flashback._

"Are you ready yet Gabs?"

"Yea I've got everything I think,"

"Did you give Joanne[group leader your transfer number?"

"Yea I gave her the Boltons, my house, and your house. Since they are the places i'll be most of the time."

"Thats a great idea. Come on we better go or we will be late for our flight."

We said goodbye to the girls and headed to the airport. I can't wait to see everyone especially Troy i mean yea. We didn't really see see each other last time since when I woke up the next day he was gone. I guess thats good though. We will be home in a few hours and I just hope there is no drama. And that no one finds out my

Dirty little secret.


	25. 112 to 101

I walked into the terminal with my sunglasses on. I love Alberqurque but I hate the sun sometimes. Taylor said shes going to call everyone and say we landed. I already wanted to get on a plane and go back home. Im so so nervous what if everyone has changed. What if everyone thinks im different, not for certain reasons just general. I felt a tear go down my cheek, probably not my best time to be traveling I mean im on period slightly emotional here. I hate this I have to stop thinking now. Okay you win im not good at this okay im new. Wait i bet your lost correct?

yes.

Well i've been freaking cause everytime I turn around I see these gorgeous girls. Like I said I hate New Mexico and its bright sun, beaches, bikinis and everything else that comes with it. I used to cry myself to sleep thinking about Troy cheating on me with a girl from L.A. I mean those girls are skinny[**not being mean** ugh this is what Joanne was talking about. Don't believe the hipe and know there is such a thing called airbrush.

But you know what? Whenever you look at a magazine do you automatically think thats airbrush? No. You think wow she looks great in this pic. I have a serious problem, this is so not good for me. I could die from this and to think I was worried about the diabetis. Pshh. I've been slapped again and this time by my 3 new best friends.

-middle finger

-toilet

-toothbrush/paste

I know Im the most pathetic girl on earth. Joanne always lectures us on how we are crazy. I mean most of the girls in the group are like siize six-zero. im a four but I don't know sometimes I look in the mirror and see...I see a 24.

I know thats a big no wait huge distance in those numbers. But sometimes...I don't know maybe im a freak who needs a straight jacket. Or maybe im just trying to please the one I love. Or maybe I need to see if there are any bids on ebay for a straight jacket.

"Gaby we should head to the doors. We can pick up our luggage there." i nodded to Taylor and we walked silently but not akward to the luggage claim.

**Personal Sin #1**

-when I started college I weighed _112lbs_

-going back to Alberqurque I weigh _101lbs_

Im a freak I knew it!! I have totally coughed up every last ounce of fat in my body. Everyone is going to think I look sick. then they'll push questions and all this other bullshit and then-

Am I a freak for trying to loose weight when I literally don't need it?

_Yes_

I know I am but I havent thrown up in...4 weeks.

So yes 4 weeks ago I weighed less than what I just gave off. umm id say at least _95lbs._ Okay stop yelling I can hear you perfectly. I am a freak who needs to seriously look in the mirror and see what everyone else sees.

I honestly really do wish I wasn't so stupid. But I tried anorexia but I have pre-diabetis so that definatly wouldn't work. I also tried cutting, you know down the road not across the street. Well I scared myself half to death when the blood came out. I tried everything and sort of settled on throwing up. It was easiest I guess, yes of course I feel guilty. But i've kept it a secret for about 7 years if you dont count Taylor. Thats pretty great am I right?

No.

I didnt think so either but Im working on eating and Im sure ill gain weight I mean holiday hello.

"Gabs i think thats our luggage over there" Taylor said walking toward the luggage. I pulled one down but wasnt all that succesful since I really don't have that much strenghth if you can imagine.

"Here let me help you," Taylor pulled all the luggage down by herself I felt really bad.

"Gabs, its alright. Your getting better and thats all that matters right?"

"Yea,"

"Lets go see lunkheads over there," I turned around to see Troy and Chad standing there talking. He looked taller if thats even possible, or maybe it was the distance. He looks bulkier as in muscles, mami like. He has his back to me right now and I wouldn't want it any other way. I started walking over, Taylor smiled knowing what I was going to do. I got closer and sure enough he grew, or maybe I shrunk. Nah.

Chad saw me but didnt say anything just kept on with their convo. I had tears forming in my eyes already but didn't care. I took a breathe and raised my arms. I quickly put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I asked him, I could feel him smile. He didn't even answer just turned around and took me into a huge hug.

"Troy don't squish her!" Taylor yelled, which was true he very well could squash me I mean we have a oh Id say 200lb b-ball player about 6'2" now? I could very well get hurt. He let go and looked at me, he reached for my glasses but I hit his hand and turned back to help with the luggage. I mean I can't have him see me crying already, I haven't checked my make-up yet. Omg i sound like Sharpay!

Chad and Taylor sat in the front Troy and I in the back. Chad and Taylor were talking and laughing quietly in the front. Troy...well Troy keeps looking at me but i like it.

Troy brushed his hand against mine singaling me to grab his. I look at him quickly then back out the window. I gently put my hand in his, then I slowly interlock our fingers.

I feel extra small compared to him now. Maybe I don't want this again, he never noticed before hopefully he won't notice now.

We finally get to the Boltons and Taylor helps me with my bags.

"Just don't do "it" ok? You are beautiful and to skinny already. Besides if Troy found out he'd be worried sick and most likely loose his game."

"Okay Tay. so we're meeting later tonight for the welcome back dinner?"

"Yea at 7 so please you guys don't be late." Taylor says bringing Troy into the conversation.

"Oh we won't be too late."

"Alright well see ya." Taylor gave me a light hug then Chad did the same.

"Geez Gabs you feel...smaller than I remember. I feel like im going to break you." Chad is an idot, I can just hear Taylor saying that in her head. Taylor hit him on the back of the head and then looks at me with a look that says. 'see-you-are-too-skinny-like-i-said.' I smiled at Chad then grabbed one of my bags and headed to Troys door.

I heard Troy coming after me to open the door. He grabs his key and unlocked the door.

"Ladies first," I laughed and walked inside. Wow I haven't seen this place in like forever.It still smells the same, like sugar cookies. I love coming here since thats all they ever make sugar cookies.

"So what do you want to do?" Troy asked still standing at the door scratching his neck like always. I still remember when he started doing that.

_Flashback_

_"Troy you must calm down. I mean she's just a girl," I've told Troy this a thousand times but he keeps pacing in front of his bed which me and Tessa are laying on. _

_"I know but I'm just nervous okay I mean shes my first...you know," Tessa and I exchanged looks then at the same time said._

_"Giiiiiiiirrrrrrllllllllfrieeeeeeeeeeend!" He shot both of us death glares, but we just laughed harder._

_"I don't even know why I asked you two to help me." he started pacing again and it was really getting on my nerve._

_"Troy!"_

_"What!"_

_"Stop pacing like your wife is in the hospital. Why don't you bite your nails or scratch your neck or something?" He thought about it for a second and then started scratching his neck._

_End Flashback_

I guess it kind of stuck after that. I like to think that I started it but who knows he probably doesn't even remember that day.

"Why don't we just go upstairs and catch up." He smiled that Bolton smile and followed me upstairs.

I walked into his room and looked around it still looked and smelled the same. I walked over to the bed and cuddled a pillow on there and leaned against his headboard. He turned on the radio then came over to me and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Why on earth are you all the way over there? Do I have cooties now?" I asked him when he looked kind of nervous to be by me.

"What no I just am nervous."

"Why would you be nervous? Its just me." I moved over and sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. Then I sit back up and look at him, he looks at me.

I lean in

He leans in

Our foreheads touch

Our noses touch

Our lips are centimeters apart

Then the fireworks go off. Troy is a great kisser have I mentioned that? Well either way I am going to keep saying it. I put my hand on his cheek and my other arm around his neck. He deepends the kiss and our tounges start to work magic. He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me closer and closer. I break the kiss for air and look at him then push him back and we start again. He rolls me over and gets on top of me. I somehow pull his shirt off and does the same to me. He looks at me and then at my stomache.

Shit you can see my ribs.

I grab his neck and give him a kissed that shook the earth. Im guessing he totally forgot about what he'd seen since he didn't say anything.

We kept at it for what seemed like a lifetime but was only a few minutes. I sat up and looked at the clock. 3:30 pm

"So what have you been doing lately?" Troy asked sounding nervous.

"Nothing really just studing for test and such. Hanging out with everyone. They all love me Im the star over there" We both start laughing, I rest my head on his chest I feel him wince.

"How has training been?" I decided to talk next

"It's been...painful." I looked up and kissed his cheek

"My poor baby," I gave a light laugh and he chuckled a little.

"But now that your here I don't feel a thing." I smiled at him then laid my head back down I listend to his heart.

I felt his arm snake around me and I felt safe and thats a great feeling. Moved more into him and just enjoyed the moment. He played with my hair which is long again, then sometime in that area I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

** So this chapter was sugar and nice. welll the next chpter I don't know so much about. I've already been given a great idea ;D **

**Well lets just say Troy is in for a big suprise. **


	26. Didn't you know?

**People I read this book called Perfect and got the idea of her being bulimic I thought it would spice it up a little bit.**

**+Everyone loves good drama :)**

**Troys POV**

"Brie...Brie?" Its hard to wake this girl up she could probably sleep through world war 3 on a good day.

I looked at her sleeping peacefully and she looked so hot. I reached up to her face and brushed a curl out of her face.

Chad was right. I know I can't believe I just thought that either, but its true. Gabi does look smaller, like I could break her if I hugged her too tight. When I saw her two months ago she looked fine. But now I don't know something isnt right, I just hope its nothing serious. I mean she's still my bestfriend no matter what.

"Brie come on we have to go to the dinner. We promised we wouldn't be late." She didnt move. God I hope shes not dead. I better poke her to make sure.

Poke.

"Stop..." Ok so she is alive and halfway up.

"Come on Brie... We have to go to the dinner." Her eyes popped open and she sprang straight up. I couldn't help but laugh, but I got a glare for doing that. She jumped out of the bed and went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" She yelled through the door.

"Trust me I tried but I did not succeed." She opend the door and some out with her hair wet and nothing but bra and panties on. I started to feel horny but im not going to get into that.

"I didnt hear the shower."

"Well mister if you woke me at 5 and not 6:35 I would have time. But considering it takes a while to get to the resturaunt I just did it in the sink." She grabbed a dress out of her suitcase and stepped into it. It fit her body nicely and shoed all her curves even though right now she didnt have many.

"I just have to do make-up and I'll be ready."

I sat on the bed and watched t.v. for a while then Bries phone went off.

"Troy could you get that?!" She yelled through the door again,"Just take a message for me."

"Alright!"

Joanne. Whos Joanne? Must be a girl from her dorm or something.

"Hello?"

"Umm...I must not have the right number, Im looking for Gabriella Montez?"

"You have the right number shes busy right now, but told me to take a message."

"Oh thank god. Well just tell her that for group I want her to write a list of things she loves about herself."

Okay is this woman coo coo. What group is she talking about? Write a list about what you like about yourself?

"Umm group? Right well would you be more specific so she knows what Im talking about...later?"

"Uhh...well for group I asked the girls to write things they love about themselves and their body image. So they can stop doing things to their bodies. It's sort of a support group."

A support group?

"Well uh what type of support group are you talking about exactly."

"Well umm...I dont know if I should say..."

"I just have a really bad memory I remember hearing about a group but I dont remember."

white lie

"Oh well didnt you know?"

"Know what?"

"Gabriellas Bulimic..."

**Sorry this is short but I just need a dramatic ending. **

**The next chapter will be them already at dinner and well yea can't say too much.**


	27. Don't want to know

**Troys POV**

_"Didn't you know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"Gabriellas bulimic."_

At The Resturaunt

Okay so wow. Alright breathe i mean its not that bad right? I mean well wow I never would have put-

Why am I freaking out like this? geez this is not the thing I would have wanted to hear. I wonder who else knows?

I looked at everyone at the table adn Taylor kept eyeing Brie.

_Taylor knows._

Ok so im not going to freak I mean Bries my best friend. Plus shes my girlfriend, Im sure this is a thing that will pass. Right?

_Ummmmmm..._

Ok there is alot of things to consider like how long.

_Well... You never noticed_

Thanks Sherlock I can see that I never noticed. But why? why would she need to loose weight I mean she was small plain as day. And shes diabetic so that cant be good right?

_No dur Sherlock!_

Stop that geez I mean its not my fault that shes doing this.

_Well..._

What tell me...wait this is me telling me cause im thinking i right.

_Well it could be that she thinks you'd leave her for some skinny girl in California. I mean girls are like that, remember when Tessa starved herself so she could look good for that quarter back? How she had to look just perfect. Then she ended up in the hospital officially considered anorexic. Well this could be a similar thing._

I guess your right. I should be supporive right?

_Of course!_

I mean I lo-

My thought got cut off when I heard someone saying my name.

"Troy...Troy?...Earth to Troy dude! Gabi can you get his attention?" I heard Chad say I didn't move. Hey I wanted to know what she'd do.

"Ummm...Lets see..." She must be considering all the options then finally settling. Poked me first but i didn't move.

"Oh well I guess I'll just eat his food..."

"Hey!" I hit her hand that was headed to my plate. She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tounge. Then turned back to her conversation with Sharpay and Kelsi. I turned to Chad who had this look that you would never be able to discribe.

I mean this is Chad.

"Dude what are you thinking about?" I saw Gabriella look at me out the corner of my eye. We so are talking later.

"Nothing really just kind of out." Chad shrugged and let it go.

The rest of dinner was catching up mostly then it happend.

"Gabi are you alright?" Kelsi asked after a while. Gabi looked at her confused, then looked at Taylor who shrugged then back at Kelsi.

"Im fine," she smiled a reassuring smile and then continued eating. I noticed that Sharpay and Kelsi exchanged looks. I of course am not a girl so I have no idea what those certain looks stand for.

"So..." Gabriella started to talk in the akward silence.

"Are we going to U of A next seimester or what? I mean we promised but im not so sure I want to leave where I am. If thats ok with you guys."

"I agree with Gaby I love Harvard and everyone whos there. I don't think I would want to anywhere else. I mean we've been through everything there." Taylor shot Gaby a look and she turned bright red.

Im lost.

**Gabriellas POV**

"I agree with Gaby I love Harvard and everyone whos there. I don't think I would want to anywhere else. I mean we've been through everything there." Taylor shot me a look and I instantly felt the heat go to my face. I know exactly what shes talking about but i have no comment.

"Wait theres more to know about your college exsperience!" Sharpay shrieked a little over dramatic for my liking but Taylor beat me to the punch.

"Yea Gaby is there more to know?" She gave me a knowing smirk and she started laughing.

"I have to use the restroom, excuse me." I started to leave I saw Taylor look at me and I gave her a look that said 'o please like i feel like doing that'. Then I heard Troy speak

"I'll be right back guys, carry on." I turned to look at him and he came up and put his arm around my shoulder and lead me towards the bathrooms. He stopped a little ways ahead of the bathroom and stood in the hallway me on one wall him on the other. He looked serious and sad I grew instantly concerned.

"Troy whats-" But he cut me off.

"When were you going to tell me?" He wouldn't make contact like he was nervous. He kept looking at me like I was some alien he was scared to touch. I looked at him for a while then knew what he was talking about.

"I...I was going to tell you...eventually."

"I wish you would have. I mean I would want to help." I looked at him but my vision was blurred. I could still see his slight profile in the dim light. I took a step towards him and put my hand on his face.

"Troy I don't think I'll be doing it ever again. I hate it, it's very uncomfortable and...and I don't know I just had problems and stuff. Bad excuse and stuff but it's true I mean like everything is always coming down to me. But I can fix I mean I did it before Ill do it again." I gave him a reasurring smile. He whipped my tears away with his thumb then pulled me into a hug and I cryed into his chest.

After a while I relized I still hadn't gone to the bathroom.

"Umm Troy?"

"Yea?"

"I still kind of have to go to the bathroom." heat instantly went to my cheeks again. He smiled.

"Sorry but don't take too long."

Dont worry about it I wouldn't dare miss a minute of whatever Chad is screaming about." We listened to Chad saying something like '12 bucks their making out'.

We burst out laughing then Troy stopped and looked down at me. I could feel the heat going to my face he's too handsome. But he's all mine thats a plus.

"I think your beautiful and no one has my attention like you do." He whispered suductively into my ear then walked back to the table. I toched my right cheek where his cheek brushed against just now. I smiled and felt like I had just been put on a cloud and no thunder storm could bring me down.

I when I was done in the bathroom I went to the mirror and closed my eyes and took a breath. I opened my eyes and looked at myself. I looked...nice but not how I wanted.

HOLD UP PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

not what you think i mean. Im saying that Im a little too skinny for my liking. I need at least a good 5 no 7 no 10 pounds at least. I wonder how i could gain more really fast? No exercise until I've gained enough. Then Im going to work out like theres no tomarrow. Hummph im fine. Now what was that chant again umm.

_How about I love myself and my body is fine?_

Oh thats right of course I love myself im fine and im beautiful and I have the best of friends and family.

I most improtantly have the bestest boyfriend in the whole entire world. I love that guy. A new year a new start and no more bulimia right?

_Duh._

Well who asked you?

_You did._

Right.

I walked back to the table and everyone was getting ready to go.

"Why don't you all come to the Evans mansion for a sleepover?" Sharpay said with hope in her voice.

"Yea why not guys I mean I can only see my sister so much. I have to see new faces." Everyone laughed then stoped when we saw Sharpay giving us all the death glare.

"Im in." Taylor said then she looked at Chad who looked more confused then well... this is Chad so his confused is as confused as it gets.

"Sure why not?" Then everyone agreed to go. We all went to our cars and agreed to meet there in 10 minutes.

"I'll see you in 10 Sharpay!" I yelled back at her and the others while they were waiting for their cars.

"That means 10 minutes Montez. Bolton!" Sharpay yelled at Troy he was so suprised he jumped about a foot in the air and dropped his keys. I stifled a laugh but that only earned a glare from Troy so I just looked away blushing.

"Yes?" Sharpay walked over to him and pointed her Gucci clutch at him and started poking his chest with it.

"When I was 10 minutes I mean 10 minutes. So no distractions!" Then she turned and left. But not before hitting him in the face with her hair. I felt bad for him. I walked over to him and gave him puppy eyes and he got that innocent Bolton look on his face. Along with that weak in the knees smile. I put one arm around his waist while our car came up. Then turned towards Sharpay and the group.

"Sharpay I think you hurt him." Sharpay rolled her eyes. Everyone else started laughing softly.

"The only thing that will be hurt is if you guys arent at my house in 10 minutes. It's not that far and neither is Boltons. So move!" She pointed at the car and we seperated and moved quickly towards the car. Troy drove off as soon as I closed the door. Both of us are scared of Sharpay, well everyone is even though she means well.

I think.

At Sharpays House

"Come on Troy. Sharpay said 10 minutes, it's been 8 already." I turned to troy who was slowly walking down the hallway of Sharpay and Ryans house just looked at me with a silly smile on his face. We were right outside the door where everyone was and he needs to hurry up.

"Troy!"

"What?"

"Come on" I whined then walked over to him and tried to pulled him to the door but he wouldn't budge. He just stood there with that smile on his face. Then he started leaning down and I knew what he wanted, He did this last year and Im so not falling for this again.

"Troy stop." I whispered

_what are you doing woman you are caving!_

I started moveing up towards his lips. I put one arm around his neck.

_what is going on out there! HELLO! does anyone listen to me anymore?_

I was in now no doubt about it. Then Our lips brushed against each others and we kissed. I felt his tounge touch my lips wanting me to open up.

_Be strong woman!!!_

I opend my mouth willingly. Then I put my other arm around his neck deepening the kiss with every second.

_Oh I give up! pass the popcorn somebody._

Soon we were making out right outside the sleepover room at the mansion and I don't think either one of us realized it. We broke away for a quick second actually so fast I don't remember it. Oh well we deepend the kiss with tons of passion that I loved and adored. I started getting weak from being on my tip-toes, so I with one big jump wrapped my legs around his waist which caught him of guard. He walked into the wall which his back was now against. I heard the music go off but ignored it and kept going. I felt Troy put his hand under my shirt then.

"Troy Bolton Gabriella Montez!!!!!!" We broke apart to see the whole gang staring at us with grins and smirks on their faces.looked then opposite way and pushed my head into the crock of Troys neck. I didnt dare let go of his waist, I held on for dear life.

"I saw you had 5 seconds left so decided tocome and tease you about how you couldn't tell time. But I find you right outside the door makeing out! In the room NOW!!" I could just picture what Sharpay was doing most likely one hand on her hip and the other pointing to the door. I felt myself moving and guessed Troy was doing as he was told like I had trained him to.

Kidding.

Troy out me down and I looked up at him still embarressed. He kissed me on the forehead then leaned his against mine and smiled I smiled too.

"Oh come on didn't you just finish enough lovey dovey out there?!" Chad asked then yelled in pain since Taylor hit him against the head.

I laughed and then Troy stood up and winked at me before heading over to where the guys were. Taylor came and sat next to me, along with Kelsi and Sharpay.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Kelsi said loud enough for the guys to hear. Then we looked at Sharpay who had a frightining smie on her face.

I don't wanna know what for though.

**Okay so this is where I say my conditions.**

**1- I want you guys the readers to give me some fabulous ideas for what they should do besides truth or dare.**

**2-of course they're doing truth or dare. give me some dares and some truths.**

**3- if you want a fast update I would submit ideas and fast lol. **

**what can I say I can only think of makeout with this person and who was your first kiss. im not really good at that game lol**


	28. Sleepover

**I decided to wait at least two days before like completely writing the story since I still had ideas coming in so I'll start here with people who have ideas in the story.**

**Thanks to (1) jazzybabe7, (2) coolio1206, (3)LuciaAyala23, omg i loved no wait adored (4)cinderella317, (5)SLE**

**Gabriellas POV**

"I have a great idea!" everyone looked scared but yet very interested in her idea.

"What are you talking about Shar?" Ryan asked a little scared himself. I looked at the guys and all of them were white even Chad! This only gave me more fear though last year Sharpay was bad, this college exsperience could have made her.

Worse.

"In a circle everyone, I'll be back. I have a few things to grab." She put a scary evil grin on her face that sent a shiver down my spine.

"What do you think shes getting?" Jason asked his voice shaking. We all just looked at each other kind of nervous. I mean we are adults and are scared of a girl who well on second thought this is Sharpay we speak of so we should be scared. Ryan was going to reply to Jason when the door slammed open. We all jumped in suprise, one of the butlers came in pushing a cart filled with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, blindfolds, cherries, strawberries, milk, bananas, pinapple, handcuffs, and some other things. I could only wonder what she had up her sleave.

"Ok this is a game I call 'No Problem Sharpay' or truth or dare for the lower thinkers." Sharpay looked right at the guys when she said the last part. We all stiffled laughs but got glares so we stoped.

"Now Chad truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." Chad sounded unsure but Sharpay only smiled but an evil one.

"Strip Danforth!" **(1)**

"What!!!" Chad and taylor yelled at the same time.

"Come on you said dare, and Taylor you will love this one trust me." Sharpay winked at Taylor when she finished. Then she shot Chad a look and he started taking off his clothes until he was at his boxers. Then he just stood there kind of akward. I looked at Sharpays purse and pulled out 10 singles and handed5 to Kelsi and before Sharpay could continue talking Kelsi went up and put her dollars in his boxers. But let them stick out for all to see, Jason turned bright red. All the guys even Chad started laughing at him then Chad started flexing. I looked at Kelsi who winked at me. I stood up seductively walked over to Chad and got so close to him that we could have kissed.

EWWWWW...

I taped his jaw and then tucked the money in his boxers winkd at him and then walked back. Sharpay had a very impressed look on her face but Troy and Taylor well not so much.

"Well I couldn't have done it better myself. But Chad put this on." Sharpay handed Chad blind fold. Chad had a confused look on his face as did everyone else. Chad did as he was told though Sharpay motioned for all of us to follow her as she led Chad towards the pool. I still question what she's going to do but whatever it is will be a surprise to Chad.

"Okay Chad on the count of 12 take off your blindfold. Okay?" She turned to us and told us to count.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10...

We never got to eleven since Sharpay pushed Chad into the pool. Chad started yelling not really knowing where he was. I am so scared of what Sharpay will make me do.

After Chad is dry and everyone back inside

"Alright now I would just adore to let you people do some dares and questions but your all boring so not likely. Thats why you will do what I say since im more brilliant and this is my house."

"Its my house too."

"Shut up Ryan!!!!" We all were taken aback by her sudden outburst. We of course are going to do as she says. I looked at Chad and even he didnt know anything smart to say.

"Moving on! Now Gaby dare or dare?" **(3)**

"You said dare twice."

"Come on Gabs you always choose truth time for a little fun in your life. I mean your in college not highschool."

"Alright...fine Sharpay shoot."

"I dare you to take off all your clothes besides bra and panties. Then take this chocolate syrup and pour it all over yourself!!" Sharpay was jumping up and down very excited. I closed my eyes and started taking off my clothes. In seconds I was only in my victoria secret pink bra and undies set.[pink as in the collection u decided what bra nd undie set though

I looked at Troy who seemed to be lost in his own world. I grabbed the syrup and looked around not knowing how i was going to do this.

"Lay on the bed!" Sharpay I gave Sharpay a look and said thanks with much sarcasm in my voice. I went to the bed and put some on my nose my cheeks a line down my cleavage[sp? and a line down my stomach. I was bored so i put a few hearts here and there.

"Okay Troy truth or dare? Dare? okay I dare you to lick all of the chocolate off Gabbi and nothing can be touched unless it has chocolate." Troy blushed then headed over to me everyone watch except Chad who found it discusting. Troy started at my stomach and kissed my belly ring then licked the hearts. He got creative at the breast he used his tounge and started traceing hearts. It tickled so much you will not believe I was ready to pop. He finally made it to the face and licked my cheeks and then my nose which made me laugh he smiled at me. I istantly hated myself for not putting any on my mouth. But then as though he could read my mind he grabbed the chocolate and put some on my lips and started makeing out with me. I forgot where i was literally like i was like naked and troy was kissing me. I mean not your adverage sleepover.

"OK!!! Your done!!!" we broke apart instantly and blushed furiously and then Troy went back to his spot and I went back to mine. I was too lazy to put my clothes back on though, or maybe i wanted to be a tease.

"Thank-you. Now I have rules for the rest of you.**(4) **First Kelsi kiss Ryan!"

Kelsi hung her jaw in disbelief but Ryan looked like he may enjoy this. Jason well Jason looked ready to kick Ryans ass if he enjoyed it one bit. Kelsi went over to Jason and kiss him.

"I wanted to think of him when I do this." Everyone nodded and she headed over to Ryan and quickly kissed Ryan. Sharpay gave Kelsi one of those 'what-kind-of-kiss-was-that?' kind of looks.

"You never said how long." Kelsi gave Sharpay a sassy smirk and went back to her seat. Kelsi outsmarted Sharpay. Wow. We have gotten smarter in college.

"Well, next rule Gabriella im sorry sweetheart but this must be done." I was scared litterally. I could feel the sweat building in anticipation. I hope its not something drastic.

"You can't touch Troy for 2 hours." I dropped my mouth and so did Troy. How can she exspect us not to touch each other? Thats like impossible for us! I was going to object but Sharpay started again.

"Well time to dare. Taylor jump in the pool with your clothes on. While you do that Chad cut off some of your fro."

"I am not jumping in that pool."

"Yes you are its a dare just get it over with." Taylor pouted for a second then caved in and went to jump. sharpay stayed quiet until she heard a spalsh then started again.

"Chad here are your sissors. Now cut!"

"Ok" Chad grabbed the sissors and cut the tiniest piece of hair off that I doubt he cut anything. Once again Sharpay was outsmarted and it was kind of funny. I looked around and got an idea to get back at Sharpay.

"Sharpay I dare you to let Boi chew one of clutches." Sharpay whiped her head around so fast i think she got whiplash.

"I will do no such thing!"

"Yes you will Sharpay its a dare."

"I object!" She stomped her foot and pouted. Chad ran and got Boi, and Kelsi went to grab a clutch.

"Im not watching this." Sharpay turned arund dramaticly as always. Everyone rolled their eyes and watched Boi chew at the clutch. It did hurt to watch, but I felt like I was being watched. I looked up and met a pair of electric blue eyes. I smiled and he smiled back. I glanced at the clock it had only been 10 minutes and it felt like a year. I mean when im at Harvard i know I cant hold him. He's all the way across the country! But when Im in the same room as him it starts to get hard. I went over to the boys side and everyone was watching to see if i would break the dare after only 14 minutes. I glanced at Troy but kept walking past him, I went to his bag and grabbed his UCLA sweatshirt and put it on. everyone looked at me with confused faces.

"You want me to walk around all night in bra and undies?" everyone laughed and I went back to the girls side.

"How about we stick to truth now? I mean we've had our fun. Right Sharpay?" Kelsi turned to Shar when she finished.**(2) (5)**

"Yes"

"Ok well ill start. Taylor who did you loose your virginity to?" Taylor shot Kelsi a look with wide eyes.

"Answer the question truthfully."

"Rob Davis." All the girls squeled, the guys just looked like they couldn't believe it. Chad just looked well this is Chad so maybe he looked normal.

"Wait how did you score him? I mean he's a god!" Sharpay yelled with a hint of jealousy.

"Well i don't know really it just happend." Taylor obviously was uncomfortable about this so we dropped it.

"Troy, when did you first fall in love?" I know what he's going to say, i was 15 and her name was Cathy Peterson. We went out and you know, well whatever a guy would say. I relized that I had totally zoned out since I felt tons of eyes on me. I looked up and actually saw all thoughs eyes. I jumped little then found my voice.

"Umm...what?" I felt the heat come to my cheeks.

"Gabs...did you hear what he said?" Taylor asked me touching my arm.

"No. What did he say? What did you say?" I turned to Troy then back at everyone else. Then Troy spoke.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Sharpay why did you finally decide to go out with Zeke?" Troy was obviously avoiding the subject. Damn! I should have payed attention. Sharpay was a little confused at first then finally figured it out.

"Umm...Well I guess I was sick of going after something Id never had. I decided to look in front of me, and lucky for him he was tring to talk to me again." everyone was laughing, but I was still thinking about what Troy could possibly have said. Damn why did I have to zone out at that very moment. Im so dumb I should have listend instead of trying to predict what he would say. It must have been sweet though I can feel it was.

"Gabi!...Gabi!?"

"Huh?" I looked up to see Taylor waving a hand in my face.

"Sharpay asked you a question." Kelsi said

"Oh im sorry. What did you ask again?"

"I said who was your first crush?" I thought for a second, Troy duh. I mean isn't that kind of obvious? But I don't want to come out and say it. I mean it'll make the mood all mushy and stuff.

"Umm...well...I had a huge crush on..." come on Gabi think ok umm. Troy well duh umm... well I did like Jason for a while. I mean come on he's still a clueless male hottie. Well I guess I could say that.

"Jason. But thats over so no worries." I looked back down at my hands. I could tell everyone was dumbfounded since I never even told Taylor that sin.

"Ryan have you ever sang kareoke in your tighty whities? You know like that one time." Ryan blushed furiously.

"Yes." everyone burst out laughing. All the girls were rolling on the floor and got wrong images thinking of Ryans undies.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!

After a while everyone went to sleep and im proud to say Troy and I made it all the way through the two hours without contact. I went over to him and we kissed a earthshattering kiss. I relized that I hadn't taken my meds all day.

"Guys I'll be back," I whispered to Chad Troy and Ryan who were still up. I got up and left for the closest bathroom. I walked in and locked the door I looked at myself in the mirror, fixed my hair and then looked down to check my blood and took a pill. I looked in the mirror one last time before leaving. Then I saw something horrifing.

"AHhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned around and got a better look. Oh no this cant be real i left this behind!

**What did she leave behind?????? Well send me those reviews and ill let you know. Oh and sorry this took so long I just was busy i mean I had my friend choir concert yesturday but hope you liked. **


	29. Necklace

**ok ok ok ok before we even get into this chapter i was watching this movie on lifetime and got the twisted idea. but please know events did happen but this is dream state so dont get too serious. lol. ;D**

**or is it?...**

**Gabriellas POV**

_"Guys I'll be back," I whispered to Chad Troy and Ryan who were still up. I got up and left for the closest bathroom. I walked in and locked the door I looked at myself in the mirror, fixed my hair and then looked down to check my blood and took a pill. I looked in the mirror one last time before leaving. Then I saw something horrifing._

_"AHhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned around and got a better look. Oh no this cant be real i left this behind!_

"Gabi!!...Gabi!!?"

"Gabs?!?"

"Brie?!?!"

I heard my name being said and I started to move. I felt myself being shaken by someone, but for some reason I couldn't wake up. The image was still there except different now. Not the same image as before, but for some reason it scared me to death.

Im a very superstitious person, like i believe the whole ladder black cat four leaf clover ordeal. I know sad right??

Well I have this necklace thats my grandfathers. I was really close to him we were like best friends. He was wearing the neckalce the night he died. He left it to me and I threw it in this box with pictures of me and him.

It's curently still in my basement.

I was four when he died and i dont know but everytime I see that necklace in dream or flash some pretty twilight zone things happen. I know what is this girl talking about?? Well idk think of it as a horror movie just shorter and real.

The last time I saw the necklace I was 15 I think and I had my first attack in public. Bad things happen when I see it, I saw it in a dream the night before that happend. I guess its my abuelitos way of telling and warning me. He was big on the scary stories and the things you see in Harry Potter. He knew they weren't real but he still found them interesting.

This time was different and I saw a picture with the necklace. The picture was a guy in a hospital bed and all these people around him. I only reconized 1 person though.

Chad.

"Gabi?!?!...Gabi?!?"

"Please wake up Gabs"

"Gabi?"

"Is she all right? Shes breathing really hard."

"She sweating and burning get some water Ryan!"

"Gabi?!?"

"Brie please wake up?"

I heard these voices around me but I didn't want to wake. I had to get a closer look. I had to see who the person was.

I walked to the picture on the wall and was going to let go when I felt something pulling me back. As though saying it was to soon to see who it was. The person put their mouth to my ear. I smelt the colonge and knew it was my abuelito.

"Su a pronto nieta" _its too soon granddaughter._

I had to reply but I felt the arms slipping away. So I spoke quickly.

"Espera! quién fue eso? por qué pudo yo los veo? por qué fue Chadiano allí? por favor me dice. " _wait! who was that? why cant I see them? why was Chad there? please tell me._

But it was to late. The image showed once again and I had to wake I couldn't take this anymore.

I shot straight up and saw all these worried faces around me. I looked at them for a second all of them had scared worried and concerned on their faces. Looked at my hands and saw how har I was gripping the sheets. I let go and looked around once again.

I couldn't breathe and had to think. What do you do when you need to think well I run and run until I don know where I am and need someone to find me.

I stood up and pushed Taylor and Jason out my way. I grabbed Troys Wildcat sweatshirt and my shoes and walked out the room. I quickly put my shoes on and headed for the front door. I heard everyone running after me. I didnt realize the tears in my eyes until I was at the door. I felt Troy grab my arm and I turned around tears now rolling down my cheeks. I saw the gang gather around.

"Whats wrong Gabi?" was being shot out from every direction, I was ready to snap and this is always in my favor since I snap in espanol.

"¡Hacele personas por favor me salen sólo! ¡Yo no cuido lo que usted wanna sabe! ¡Quiero ser dejado sólo! tan complace apenas me suelta y permitió apenas que mí piense! ¡Dios!" _Will you people please leave me alone! I don't care what you wanna know! I want to be left alone! so please just let go of me and just let me think! God!_

"Gabs we can't understand you." Chad said stating the obvious.

"Shes obviously snapping on us Chad." Taylor said in a very duh tone.

"Chad we've known Gabi forever. And you of all people should know she only uses spanish when shes snapping on someone." Sharpay said with concern on her face.

"Brie please tell us whats up."

I looked at him like he was crazy. I know he didnt know anything right now but geez I was on a roll.

"¿Qué arriba? lo que arriba!? enfermo dice usted quiere que mí digale lo que arriba cuando yo me puse sabe aún lo que arriba!?" _whats up? whats up!? ill tell you want me to tell you whats up when I dont even know whats up!? _

"Brie please speak english."

"Hago no! escucha Troy yo apenas. ...I tiene apenas que correr en algún lugar y Il regresa. Prometo apenas permite mí respirar por favor." _ I won't! listen Troy I just...I just have to run somewhere and Il be back. I promise just let me breathe.please._

I went and kissed Troy on the cheek which caught him off guard. I gave everyone a reassuring smile and turned to left. I stood outside the door and listened for a while since I knew theyd ask Miguel the butler what I had said.

"What did she say MIguel?" I heard Sharpay ask

"Miss Gabriella simply said, I won't! listen Troy I just...I just have to run somewhere and Il be back. I promise just let me breathe.please."

Good old Miguel never tells all. I put the hood on and started running down the driveway.

**Short I know but my writers block is no more. lol. but umm please review. **

**oh and I know who is in the hospital bed you just have to wait through the next chapter to find out. so the chapter after next is the reveiling episode. I know im excited too. and what else oh the next one will just be the christmas episode and all that jazz.**

**WARNING-drama is ahead :D**


	30. Santa Claus is Coming to town

**Gabriellas POV**

Alright so this is mainly a day called Christmas. I know kind of obvious but true. It is December 25 and it sadly isnt snowing. I know it never snows heres but a girl can dream cant she?

I have to sing these songs at our party with Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi as my background singers. Sharpay invited so many people, but her house is big enough for it. Im in her bathroom well her one of many and am tring to sike myself out.

I've never really been great in front of crowds. I know right how can you have been on so many teams and not be used to spotlight? well its possible, I have three songs and im so nervous. I think Ill trow up.

Not like that!

you sickos!

but seriously i do feel like that, but i wont. I ll take deep breathes of course this will be hard since Sharpay likes things...dramtic.

"Gabs were on in 5," I heard Taylors muffled voice through the door.

Now or never.

"Why are you locked in the bathroom!" Sharpays voice came through now. I rolleed my eyes and walked to the door. I opened it and looked at the two girls.

"Kelsi is at the piano and stuff like that. Are you ready i mean you are lead." Taylor said while rubbing my arm for comfort.

"im as ready as ill ever be." I gave her a reasuring smile and she returned.

"Oh come on enough of the sweet stuff can we please get back to my party?!" Sharpay practicly yelled in Taylor and my faces. we were both taken aback by her outburst then Taylor yelled in my ear. I shot her a death glare and she replied with a sorry face.

"Sharpay when were you going to tell us that Zeke proposed?!?"

"What!!" I yelled now looking at Sharpay who might i add was blushing furiously.

"Umm I was soon. Hey look time for us to go up." and with that she grabbed Taylor and I by the wrist and lead us to her own stage.

The next thing I knew I was staring out at all of the hundreds of people there. Then the lights went down and I took a breath. Here we go.

I don't want a lot for christmas  
There's just one thing I need

The lights started coming up and soon Id see all.

I don't care about presents  
Underneath the christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for christmas  
Is you... 

I heard the drummer come up. and I took the mic out of the stand and began to as Shar puts it rock out.

I don't want a lot for christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for christmas is you...  
You baby

I won't ask for much this christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the north pole for saint nick

I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for christmas is you  
You...

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
Won't you please bring my baby to me... 

I saw those blue eyes so I starting singing to him.

Oh I don't want a lot for christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for christmas is  
You... 

I pointed straight to him. Once I finished the note for as long as I could hold it I pointed to others.

All i want for christmas is you...  
Baby.. [[ Repeat Till Fades Away

I looked back at Sharpay and she gave me a 'if-you-leave-that-stage-i-will-kill-you'look. So I turned back to the crowd and got ready for the next song.

You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why

Santa claus is comin' to town  
Santa claus is comin' to town  
Santa claus is comin' to town

He's making a list  
He's checking it twice  
He's gonna find out  
Who's naughty or nice

Santa claus is comin' to town  
Santa claus is comin' to town  
Santa claus is comin' to town

He sees you when you're sleeping  
He knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake

So you better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why

Santa claus is comin' to town  
Santa claus is comin' to town  
Santa claus is comin' to town

The kids in girl and boyland  
Will have a jubilee  
They're gonna build a toyland  
All around the christmas tree

So you better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why

Santa claus (is comin' to town)  
Santa claus (is comin' to town)  
Santa claus is comin'  
Santa claus is comin'  
Santa claus is comin'  
To town

Everyone helped sing the song and i was feeling kind of good. I have one more song and im done deep breathe go.

(Christmas)   
The snow's coming down  
(Christmas)  
I'm watching it fall   
(Christmas)  
Lots of people around  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home

(Christmas)  
The church bells in town   
(Christmas)  
All ringing in song  
(Christmas)  
Full of happy sounds  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home

They're singing "Deck the Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
'cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year

(Christmas)  
Pretty lights on the tree   
(Christmas)  
I'm watching them shine  
(Christmas)  
You should be here with me  
(Christmas)

Baby please come home 

They're singing "Deck the Halls"  
But it's not like Christmas at all  
'cause I remember when you were here  
And all the fun we had last year

(Christmas)  
If there was a way  
(Christmas)  
I'd hold back this tear  
(Christmas)  
But it's Christmas day  
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please   
(Please)  
Please  
(Please)  
Please  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home  
(Christmas)  
Baby please come home

[vanessa sang this last night on the Christmas in Washington!!

I looked around and everyone was cheering. I smiled and walked off the stage.

"You did so fabulous!!" Sharpay said as soon as I was off the stage.

"Thanks Shar."

"You really were great though Gabs," Taylor added

"I totally agree." Kelsi said

"Thanks guys, Im a little tired so i think ill go lay down upstairs." I started walking toward the stairs. Taylor started following me. I looked at her for a second.

"You were going to leave me with a crazed Sharpay?!? I dont think so," I shook my head and continued upstairs.

We went to Shars room and I went and layed on the bed after taking my shoes off. I grabbed a pillow and put it in my lap, put another behind my back.

"So,"

"So. Gabi could you see yourself marring Troy someday?" I looked at her wide eyed and like she was crazy. I never thought about it of course but it would be nice i guess.

"Well, I never exactly thought about it I mean we've only been together less than a year-"

"A year! Are you serious you and Troy have like been going out since you were born so ill ask again. Could you ever see yourself marring Troy?"

"I would like that."

"See! I knew it! I'm brilliant, I think Chads gonna ask soon. Or I hope."

"Tay of course he will, youve been together since what 8th grade?"

"I know but still..."

"Tay he will trust me. He may be slow, but hes not stupid."

"Your right." I nodded my head and then tried to hide a yawn but didn't succeed.

"I guess I'll let you rest." I smiled and nodded. She came and gave me a hug which I returned and then she went out the door. I looked around and decided to go to sleep.

12 minutes later...

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" I looked around the room everything was normal. I was sweating and freaking out! I had that damn dream again, this time I could see the picture more. I could see what looked like Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan. But no one else. I am seriously going to freak out if what im starting to think the picture is turns out to be true.

Please just this once let it be a bad dream.

**Ok ok so im telling you now the next chapter will most likely take until sunday or monday to finish I believe so leave tons of reviews cause I love them. Thank :D**


	31. Happy Tears

**I've always wanted to do one of these chapters they seemed sort of fun to write. So yea and since everyone does this dont get mad at me. Ive always wanted to so im taking the oppertunity. But if you guys think of better drama for later...let me know.**

**

* * *

****Gabriellas POV**

3 months later...

"Alright class I want you to write a report on Human psycology. How does the mind and body react to sudden sadness, anger, love. Get creative here people! This is a fun class as I have said all year and to tell you the truth. I want it to be easy, I hated these things too." my professor Mr. Gordon also as he wants us to call him Pete. Was telling us about our most reason psycology report.

"Now I never want to tell you that getting an A will be easy. But, it will be if you take the time. Put things that are going on in your life and just write away and pour out your souls. I want real not fake ever! Now on to the most resent-" but he was cut off when my cell went off.

"Now you've been around the world,  
and you'd seen alot of girls,  
but, you aint neva seen a girl (look so fly like),  
Now you've rolled through some hoods,  
theres some girls that look good,  
but, you aint never seen a girl (look so fly like),  
& yu partied in some clubs  
& some girls show you love,  
but, you aint never seen a girl look so fly like me  
Baby, But chu never had a girl look so fly like me.-"

"Miss Montez, please answer the phone or make it shut up!" everyone stifled their laughs and my cheeks were hotter than a stove. I looked at my phone,

-30 missed calls

What the? That can't be right at all. Who would be calling me that much?

"Miss Montez today would be wonderful." I shot my head up, I blushed again and nodded. Whoevers been calling me is going to get it later.

"Are you done?"

"Yes Mr. Gordon"

"Very well. I don't remember what I was talking about but. This report must be at least 7,000 words." everyone in the class let a groan out even me.

"Thats why...Its not due until the last day of classes. June 23." Pete looked at the clock and went behind his desk. Grabbed his hat and his electric guitar, adn then he looked at us. He put up a rock sign and everyone followed. This is what he did everytime at the end of class.

"Let the rock be with you! Rock on!!!!!" and with that everyone filed out of classroom.

I headed towards my room. Taylor had gone to visit Chad for a while since she didn't have any important classes. I turned down when she asked if I wanted to see Troy. Of course I want to see him I just don't have time right now. I have clubs and classes and tons of other things that im into. Besides Troy talks to me everynight and knows how I am about my commitments.

By the time I got to the room i had 70 missed calls.

A whole bunch repeatedly from the following;

-Sharpay

-Chad

-Taylor

-Ryan

-Jason

-Kelsi

-Mr & Mrs Bolton

-Tessa

-Tony

-Zeke

-Liz

Wow I knew I was famous but geez. I had 70 messages too. I never knew my box could hold that many. Oh well ill check them later.

I went to the bathroom to take a shower so I could go to lunch with Alic. Its not and never will be a date! Hes like a great friend, a brother sort of. I love him but as a friend.

When I finished my shower and was dressed I grabbed my phone and my bag and headed down to the coffee house.

"Hey you,"

"Hey Alic, so what are you getting?"

"I think Ill have a coke a buger and some fries."

"Ill have a milkshake and some fries."

"How do you always seem to make me feel fat whenever we order food?"

"Number 1 your a guy. your exspected to eat alot. 2 i dont feel like a burger right now."

"Oh ok."

We got our food and had a few random conversations. Then my phone went off. I looked at the i.d..

-Taylor

"Aren't you going to pick that up?" Alic asked looking at me.

"Nah my friends keep calling me back to back for some retarded reason."

"Well maybe its something important."

"No most likely not. Hey walk me back to my dorm."

"I would be honored Miss Montez." He held out his arm and I took it and we walked back to the dorm laughing.

When I got to the dorm I started watching Mtv. They had some random videos on right now so I decided to read my book. The Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen.

[**i just read that book another one is the lulaby very good books back to story**

I was halfway through the page when my phone went off.

"You are my baby love my baby love  
you make the sun come up  
ohh boy (ohh boy)  
you're my every everything that i could ever dream of  
You are my baby love my baby love  
you make the sun come up  
ohh boy (ohh boy)  
you're my every every every everything-"

"Hey Troy,"

"Oh so now you pick up when he's calling!" I heard Sharpay yell sounding like she'd been crying.

"Sharpay?"

"No der sherlock!"

"Did she pick up?"

"Is she there?"

"Shar what is going on?" I asked when I heard what sounded like everyone from home. "Why are you on Troys phone?"

"Gabi this is Chad."

"Hey Chad, whats up?"

"Umm...Gabi sit down."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" even though he wasnt there I still did as I was told. I was really starting to get scared.

"Chad, wheres Troy?"

"There was an accident Gabs and well-"

"Chad wheres Troy?!"

"The car is kind of messed up but-"

"Chad! You bastard wheres Troy?!?!" I stood up as if he was right there in front of me.

"He made it out of surgery...hes in a coma." I stood there in disbelief.

this is a dream

this is a dream

this is a dream

but nothing proved it was a dream. I hung up the phone and took the battery out so all calls would go straight to voicemail. I walked to the door grabbed my bag and left.

I went to the park nearby and took my flats off and did what I always did when I had to think.

I ran

* * *

2 days later...

wake up.

go to class.

come home.

do work.

go to sleep.

That is what my scheduale has been lately. Everyone is tring to get me to talk but I cant. Taylor came home yesturday. Shes talking to our headmaster to see if we can leave because our friend is not well. Shes great at that stuff.

I dont even remember what my voice sounds like. Funny right? I want to throw up. But I dont feel like opening my mouth so I swollow again. Im supposed to be strong right? Well how can you be strong when the person you've been in love with since day 1 is in a coma? I dont know either.

I keep hearing Taylor talking on the phone most likely to the gang. Telling them how I look so depressed. I am. I dont think im even the same person. I keep saying be strong be strong. But I cant im weak when it comes to him.

Taylor just got home and told me we can leave until hes well. We're leaving tomarrow. I want to see him, but im to scared. I dont want to see him in pain ever. He doesnt deserve pain, im sure that ill break down though.

They think Im the person who will wake him up. But I cant find my voice to do it. Its like my heart is yelling so many words, but my mind wont open my mouth to do so. Im so confused its crazy. I dont want to say im weird. But im sure I look the part I havent shower in 2 days im sure i do look weird. Ill take one tonight since we have the red eye tomarrow.

"Umm, we're here for Troy Bolton. We're close friends." Taylor said to the nurse behind the counter.

"Room 213," The nurse smiled and Taylor returned it. I did not.

"Gabi now everyone is in there just brace yourself," Taylor said before we tuned into the room. She let me go first.

I saw the picture. except this was real.

I looked at Troy and all the cords connected to him. I felt my heart break and the tears start. I wanted to yell no but my voice was not there. I shook my head furiously. I turned to look at taylor who had tears but not as many as me. I started mouthing no, no,no,no over and over. She grabbed me right before I fell to the ground still shaking my head. I felt some more arms go around me. I heard familiar voices saying everythings going to be fine. I wanted to believe them but I couldn't.

* * *

I collected myself after what felt like years. I looked at everyone then at Troy then at everyone else then at Taylor. Taylor knew what I was trying to say.

"I think we should leave them alone." she then ushered everyone out. Seconds later we were alone.

I took a breath and then turned and looked at him. I saw all the cords keeping him alive. I walked over slowly. he simply looked like he was sleeping, but he had scratches around his face. I felt scared to touch him, like I didnt even know him. I closed my eyes and repeated once again.

be a dream

be a dream

be a dream

nothing.

I reached up to his cheek. still soft.

his lips. still earthshattering.

his eyes.-----

I fell in love with those eyes the very first day I saw them I believe. I know I was a day old but i think its true. I mean I never went through that whole thing where when you look in his eyes you melt. I mean of course I melt! but in more of that Im used to this kind of way. I dont know.

This is so akward. I mean in these situations I normally have Troy to lean on.

Now I have no one.

I saw a tear fall on his face. I swear I saw him flinch, but I brushed it off. I wanted to say something to him. But what? What could I of all people tell someone who is in a coma to get them to wake up? Nothing at all. I wouldn't even know where to begin. I mean really. But I also think I forgot how to talk I believe. I don't even remeber how I talked before. Hmm this is very boring being the only person talking...See what I mean is how taylor has been the only one talking lately in our conversations. I bet it felt like this. Words our coming out of your mouth, but the other person has no words. But can hear you. Taylor must feel horrible.

I looked at him again. I desperatly wanted to just jump in the bed and lean against his chest and just talk. And talk about something really stupid. Stupid like...strawberries. Why are they called strawberries if they don't look like a straw. I mean theres blueberry, blackberry, rasberry. Why not a pinkberry or whatever color strawberries are.

I want to talk so im going to have to at least try...

"eh, ummm, er"

ok so I can cover the akward moments in conversations how about full words. Sound it out.

"Tr-tr-t-tr-oo-oooo-y??"

I did it!!!!!!!!!!! omg I did it omg yes now just Gabs you can do this please.

For Troy.

"troy please...wake up. It-its me. Gabi, Ive known you since like the begining of time. How about this if you can heard me trying not to cry...squeeze my hand as tight as you can." I thought I felt a slight squeeze but I brushed it off.

"well I gu-guess Ill go and get that chair right there and ill be right back. Don't worry Troy Im not leaving." I went and got the chair and pulled it over.

I just stared at him for a while. He looked very handsome. omg is it right to say someone looks hot when their in a coma. ok we'll keep that comment between us.

"na, na, na, na,...na, na, na, na yeah." Maybe just maybe... No it wouldnt work. Troy only knows that song because I found it on itunes. I love it though... They did say my voice may trigger something...

"you are the music in me...

you know those words once upon a time

make you listen, theres a reason..."

Oh well ill try again later...

**[ok ok ok i know most people spend chapter after chapter on people in comas wellll i dont have chapter after chapter of time. lol. but im trying to cut things short cause i dont want troy in a coma... so he is waking up now...so deal**

* * *

3 days later...

three days...tres days...all together cinco days i believe. Im now officially an emotional wreck. I am now so deep in depression you could dare to say i turned emo. ugh this sucks i havent talked to Troy in like years it feels like. I think ill be out of tears when this is over. I havent stoped crying yet, i think i even went to sleep crying. everyone is trying everything to get me to be happy and positive but i cant believe that.

I look...well...simply put i look ratchet.

I changed into sweatpants and Troys Wildcat sweatshirt [tank under which had his scent on it still. I moved my chair away from the bed, now im in the corner where i just stare at the bed and cry into the sweatshirt. I feel helpless, like he probably does. I feel like hell is now on earth and the bad thing is... the day before I found out...

We talked on the phone but I had a club meeting and I was late and I-I-I...I didn't even say I love you...

Oh great now Im crying an ocean and this sweatshirt is already wet.

"Hey, hey. Its okay." I looked up and saw the guys standing there. Ryan, Jason, Zeke, Chad.

"Gabi whats wrong?" Chad asked giving me a hug, sitting on the armrest of my chair. the others on the floor surrounding me.

"I-I never said that I loved him!" I pulled my legs tighter to my chest and cried harder.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked

"When I last talked to him. The day before, I was in a hurry and I never said I loved him... I just hung up!"

"He knows you love him," Zeke said handing me a tissue. I wiped my eyes but that did no use.

"Gabs Troy knows that you love him. We all know you love him, I mean how many girlfriends would sit here after tree days not complaining at all?" I smiled and i hope that was to be a compliment?

"Besides he'll wake up, I mean hes not done with you yet. Hes would leave you heartbroken ever." Jason added.

"And let me give my two cents. He hates to see you cry, especially when...-" Chad waited fro me to finish I rolled my eyes.

"its over him." I bit my lip and looked down.

"Can I talk to Gabi for a second?" We looked up to see Tessa standing there.

"Uh sure." they all gave me a hug then left.

"So..."Tessa said bringing a chair over to where I was

"So,"

"I have never see you hang on to that sweatshirt like you have lately. I've never seen you cry so much," She wiped away some of my tears. "Makes me think I should cry. Umm Gabs, I'll never say this to him but. I love that butbrain over there in that bed, and, I don't want him to be in there forever." She started crying I just sat and listened sort of knowing where this was going. "I just want you to try something."

I looked at her and concidered it and nodded.

"Anything,"

"Finish that song you were singing when you got here. You know that one thats like na na na na. I think itll work." I looked at her then at Troy. I stood up and looked at Tessa. She stood up also.

"Can I be alone with him?"

"Yes of course. But Elle please try?" She the left I waited a few second and then from where I was in my corner started singing.

"na, na na na...na na na na

na na na na yeah

you are the music in me..." I started to walk over to him and touched his face. But quickly pulled away and continued.

"You know the words 'once upon a time'

make you listen, there's a reason...

when you dream theres a chance youll find

a little laughter, or happy ever after

you're a harmony to the melody

thats echoing in my head

a single voice above the noise

and lke a common thread

you're pulling me..." I looked at him and swore I saw a smile but brushed it off like everything else.

"when I hear my favorite song

i know that we belong

you are the music in me

it's living in all of us

it's brought us here because

you are the music in me

na na na na

na na na na yeah

you are the music in me..." These dumb tears, I hate this why me? I just gosh I got to wake him up this is killing me. I took a chance and sat on the bed, careful not to touch any cords of course. and laid myself next to him with my head on his chest.

"its like i knew you before we met

cant explain it, theres no name for it

I sang you words ive never said

and it was easy

because you see the real nme

as i am, you understand

and thats more than ive ever known

to hear your voice above the noise

and know im not alone

oh you're singing to me

together we're gonna sing" I started to hear another voice but I brushed it off.

"we got the power to say what we feel

connected and real

can't keep it all inside

na na na na

na na na na yeah

you are the music in me

na na na na

na na na na yeah

na na na na" I looked up and saw those blue eyes and jumped at the fact they were there and let him finish.

"You are the music in me," I started crying harder then I had. I heard the door shoot open and both of us looked toward the door to see doctors coming in and the gang and everyone else close behind I slowly backed back up to my corner and brought my legs to my chest and watched and cried.

But happy tears.

* * *

**yay!!! I finally finished this chapter. woo hoo!! ok ok so send happy ideas and stuff for Troy and Gabi. In the next Chapter we're still in the hospital room sooo something really swweet must happen. well please review and telll me if this sucked...**


	32. im ratchet for this one

**Gabriellas POV**

I watched as the doctor checked to make sure he was alright. He kept looking around and I knew he was looking for me. I was blocked since so many people were in here...wait isnt that a fire hazzard? I guess its different since this room is so huge but i guess.

The doctor left after about 10 minutes of checking and double checking and triple checking then said a fourth for good luck. But i dont care about that. Troy is up! and I was the first one to know it. I always have, he wakes up exactly 15 minutes and 45 seconds after his alarm goes off on a good day. Don't ask how i know, i just notice these things.

"So Troy how ya feeling?" Kelsi asked

"Umm...pretty good. I have a headache but I guess thats exspected."

Ugh!!!! how i wanted to go over there and lay on the bed and have his head on chest and just run my hand through his hair. I always do that when he has a headache,what? It makes him go to sleep.

"So what have i missed?" troy asked still looking for me. I held my tears back a little and cried as soft as I could.

"Not much just a bunch of crying-" Sharpay hit Jason on the head before he could finish. I could just picture the confused look on his face now.

"Wheres Gaby?" what?!?!

I shot straight up and ran behind Chad. I mean come on one im short and how can you see anything past that afro?

I know why are you running from your boyfriend. Well werent you paying any attention before?!?!

I LOOK RATCHET!!!

I slid into the bathroom unnoticed and splashed some water on my face. I cried a sure but I had to get it out. I grabbed a paper towel and wiped my face, I took my bun down and then ran my hand through my hair a little. Oh well, I put it into a low pony . My hair was back to the origional length around the small of my back. I have to think how will i go out there. aha!

I opend the door and walked out with my head down. I felt tons of eyes on me and I looked up. I jumped a little at everyone staring at me.

So much for thinking ahead.

"Hi..." I could feel the heat coming to my cheeks. I feel so so so akward this is not fair! Ok I think I need some air i should say that out loud.

"I'll leave you guys alone," I had tears in my eyes and before anyone could even let the words register I ran out the room.

**Taylors POV**

Gabi looked so akward, I felt bad for her. We shouldnt have stared at her like she was some alien. I wanted to run after her but what point was in that? I mean shes like three times faster than me. Troy looked hurt when she left and everyone was silent. I decided to break it no matter what everyone agreed on.

"Shes been like since it happend. Shes been sitting in that corner crying her eyes out." omg im kicking myself inside. dumb taylor. Ok Taylor the corner was not really nessassary dumby big mouth.

"I know," everyone stared at him like what in the world.

"what? How would you know?" Ryan asked

"I could hear her. All night, I doubt she ever slept more than 2 hours a night." Troy was looking at his hand. Guilt written all over his face. He was blaming himself.

"Troy its my fault! i should have made sure Gabs went home I mean... But she wanted to stay and said she was going to sleep right away and i believed her. Its my fault not yours at all." He nodded, then a doctor came in.

"I think Mr. Bolton needs his rest." We nodded and left waiting for Gaby to come back.

**Gabriellas POV**

**3 hours later...**

He really litterally looks hot when he sleeps. Like i said before except now he looks like a child. I didnt go anywhere earlier just out of the room and down the hall. to the lobby where I just breathed in the aire coming through the door everytime it opened.

I brushed some hair out of his face. Hes hot! I don't deserve him at all but im glad i have him.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek then his nose then his eye then the best part his lips. I kissed him and then again and then I felt his arms pull me down to him and he deepened it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and well we kept on kissing.

"Whoa! Getting freaky deaky in the hospital bed! Tay we should do that, seems fun."

I put my forehead against his and he groaned. then we hears

"Ouch!!" I laughed and turned to a pissed off Taylor and a very sorry Chad. I laughed harder, so hard that if Troy had removed his arms I would have fallen off the bed.

"So when am i getting out of this joint?" Troy asked onced he stoped laughing.

"In two days," I replied simply.

"Well I guess thatll do. Hey you two! go somewhere else with all that kissing." I gave Troy a confused look. Then I turned to see Chad and Taylor making out. Taylor stopped and pulled Chad back to the door. Then they were gone. I turned back to Troy who had a huge smile on his face.

I love him

I always will have him

Ill never loose him

I want to marry him

I mean come on how many guys do you know who can totally pull off the I just rolled out of bed look. Even in a hospital?!?

**I will be first to say this chapter was short and kind of sucky. Im sorry really im just out of ideas. I want to end soon so that will be fun.**

**Cause then I can start a whole new story. Then later i may consider making a sequel but thats later. So send in reviews+ideas por favor. Gracias.**


End file.
